


Sunburst

by WhirlpoolGalaxy_teacher



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers, forbidden west
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlpoolGalaxy_teacher/pseuds/WhirlpoolGalaxy_teacher
Summary: ***Hey! This week is being busy, so I'll have to post the next chapter on the weekend. I'm so sorry :( ***By the time Aloy discovers herself free from her destiny, she wants to see the world and discover who she really is. Four years later, a new threat rises and her sense of responsibility brings her back to the Sundom. Will Aloy be dragged back to someone's life once again? Who is really behind all this?New chapters on Wednesdays
Relationships: Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy has been through so much to find out who she really was and she still needs to find strength to fight one last threat. What will happen when everything is finished?

Going to Gaia Prime was the beginning of the last step she had to take to learn more about herself. About her life. Her past. And it was not easy, but at this point, nothing was. She had encountered many machines, climbed the highest places to get to Gaia Prime, but these were not the most difficult steps. What she found out at the end… that hurt. How could he? How could he murder those people that gave her the opportunity to be here now? Everything he had done before was not enough, he still had to do something more.  
Sometimes she caught herself wondering what may have happened to him. She hoped his end was… what? Slow? Painful? Now those feelings didn’t matter, they would not bring him back. They would not bring Apollo back. Samina Ebadji had the job of her life, collecting information to all future generations, she would be able to teach humanity how to be better, but Ted Faro was too greedy, as always. How sad it was to see a lifetime job being erased in a matter of seconds, just to be gone as well.  
Aloy tried to find some comfort, thinking that now the Alphas would be able to see what they had created, but in fact she was just feeling exhausted. Nothing was enough but she would continue. She had to. It was more than her life story that mattered now. She would not be selfish like Ted Faro.  
She still had to deal with Sylens, in real life. He was there for real. He told her his story, but somehow she still had some sort of distrust about him. She didn’t know why, but he reminded her of Ted Faro. Maybe it was the greediness? He talked a lot about knowledge, about not being able to access Apollo. She didn’t trust him, but then again, relationships should not be built based on trust, right? After that, she never heard of him again.  
When she returned to Meridian she still had so many things to do: talk to Sun King Avad and check if all the preparations were going well. She explained to Avad all she could, how important it was to protect the Spire, but his focus was Meridian.  
“Perhaps the Vanguard, your Radiance?” Blameless Marad suggested.  
“Yes. Send them to the Spire. Erend knows Aloy, he won’t question it” Avad trusted Aloy and he trusted Erend too. He was doing all he could to help her.  
But that name… Erend. It made her feel something warm inside her. She hasn’t seen him in a while now, since the situation with Dervall. She knew he had headed back to the Claim to take care of Ersa’s funeral, and like he said, that meant less talking and more drinking. That scared her a little, since he was devastated by the sadness and the alcohol when she first met him in Meridian. Devastated and drunk. Was he just a drunk now? She hoped not. She felt a little uneasy now.  
“Focus, Aloy” She thought. What was that now, with all those problems to deal with?  
“And have the city guard fortify the western ridge. There they can be seen to protect Meridian and the Alight, where the Spire rests” Aloy continued the conversation with the Sun King and Blameless Marad. It wasn’t the time to be anxious like that.  
Marad mentioned many allies came, some for Meridian, some for shards. But many came for her. She had to check that. All her life she was just an outcast, but now people came in her aid. They should be gone, far from here, to protect themselves, but there they were. Why? Some things were still difficult for her to understand. All her life she had only talked to Rost. Sometimes with Karst, but this wasn’t a real relationship, it was only business. And there was Grata too, but she never answered.  
She didn’t know how to deal with people. Suddenly, during the proving, she had talked to more people in some hours than in her whole life. Erend was there, the conversation with him was easy, but so was Olin, and that was when everything started. Her life finally changed.  
She decided to visit the defenses sites first. Maybe she would be able to help someone out. She took the elevator to go down, the fastest way, and the first person she spotted was Teb.  
“Teb! Have your wounds even had time to heal?”  
“Don’t look so surprised. I told you I’d be here. I just need to not think about the pain, but I’ll leave the fighting to the Nora on top of the Spire. I brought supplies instead, and the Carja made me an honorary quartermaster, whatever that means”  
“It sounds impressive!” She was happy to see him here. She didn’t know why, but seeing him here made her miss the Embrace. Not because she felt it was her home, but because it made her think of her future. Or the possibility of no future at all. What if she fails? And if she didn’t, what would she do then? She had never thought about that and now it wasn’t the moment, but she was afraid of what was to come.  
“I could get used to it. Meridian is what is really impressive” Teb answered. “We’ll be setting up caches of arms and medicine under these banners. Look for them when the fighting starts”  
“I will. Thanks for being here Teb”  
“Aloy…” Oh no. She knew that tone. She knew he was afraid too. “When you went into the mountain… did the Goddess tell you our chances?”  
Oh shit. How could she answer that? Her own confidence was shaken by her fears of a shadowy future, how could she increase his confidence then? So much responsibility…  
“She didn’t need to. I know we can do this, Teb” That was all she could think of.  
“Maybe we can” She could feel he was finally breathing now, a little bit relaxed. Her life was never easy, but it was so difficult to be the anointed, to support all of this. She knew now that she wasn’t just a Nora girl abandoned by some strange woman, she was much more than that. She had to carry all of Sobek’s burden. How was she able to create the Zero Dawn Project?  
After checking on Teb, she as able to talk to Petra. She missed their little talks, just as Petra did. Aloy tested her improved cannons and she could feel all the electricity over her body again. Pure energy. Pure strength. Just like Petra, trying to flirt again.  
“I always had a weakness for restless girls” That was how Petra ended the conversation.  
Aloy realized that all those people there, they could be more than just people. Maybe they were her friends too. She could be afraid, but knowing that she had made so many friends, she knew the battle would be at least bearable. Even Nil was there. Of course, he couldn’t resist the killing with no responsibility. She went up the Spire and found more friends. The Nora were there, ready to help the anointed, but for sure they were not comfortable with the situation. For them, Meridian was a tainted land.  
The last person she talked to was him: Erend. She was afraid that he would be that same old drunken man, stinking like ale, the one she found on her first day in Meridian. He was with other Oseram guards, talking about the enemy. She even laughed a little on her inside when one of the guards said that Carja guards dressed like birds. Oh yeah, she could use a bit of humor to help with her morale.  
“Aloy” There he was. “So here we are again, gearing up for a fight” Oh, by the Goddess, he was not drunk, what a relief. “Only this time, it sounds like the bad guys have a lot more firepower. What are we up against, really?”  
Oh no no no no, that tone again. Not a long time ago, when she was just an outcast, it didn’t matter if someone else felt like that. For many times Rost had sent her all by herself to hunt and train for the proving. Now she knew that he was probably just around the corner, like he was on the last time she saw him. But she didn’t know that, and for all that matter, she was alone. Just Aloy and her own insecurities. But now she had to deal not only with herself but with so many others, other people’s insecurities, and she was just feeling… overwhelmed.  
“I’m not sure. But there’s going to be a lot of them, and they’ll have machines” She was doing her best to show some confidence. “And if they get past us, it’s not just Meridian that will fall. The rest of the world will go with it” Maybe she wasn’t doing as best as she was thinking.  
“That’s… big”  
For a moment, just a moment, she felt like the floor was opening beneath her. For some reason she considered Erend her closest friend, and if he was showing some weakness, then what would she do?  
Then he started to scream with his guards. “Steel before iron!” That made her feel strong again.  
“We’re here for you” He said.  
“Thank you Erend. Ersa would be proud”  
“Only if we win” And with that, he showed her all the confidence he could.  
She was so tired. Oh, by the Goddess, so tired. And then that IF came. She desperately needed to rest. It was time to return to Olin’s house. No, not Olin’s. It was her house now.

* * *

Who would have imagined that with all these problems she would finally have a place to call home? She didn’t want to have her home destroyed. Sometimes she even felt happiness here, in Meridian. She came all the way back to her place thinking about everything she had seen that day. All those people willing to give their life for a cause they just didn’t know anything about, and they wouldn’t understand, even if she tried to explain. It took her a long time to understand. She was not thinking only about her friends, but about all the other guards, Carja or Oseram, and the citizens too. Maybe Aloy’s strength came from being alone, and now that she was surrounded by other people she cared about, she was afraid. Afraid of not succeeding, and then what would happen to them?  
Oh, she really needed to rest.  
After arriving home, she lazily opened the new door. She was happy that Avad restored the one Erend had broken during her first day in Meridian. The night was cold and even with the fire lit she would be unable to keep the cold out without a door. The biggest problem in Meridian, especially in the highest parts, was the wind. It could always bring sand, sometimes a sandstorm. But at nights, it would bring the cold.  
When she came inside, to that cozy and warm room, the first thing she did was taking her boots of. She loved that feeling, when you wear shoes during a long day, and you finally can set your toes free. Then she heard her stomach. Goddess, she was hungry! Her day was so busy that she didn’t even have time to eat. Fortunately she had some fruits in her pack. That would do. She couldn’t waste any more time cooking, she needed to be rested and, the most important, ready. The strike would happen at any time now.  
Aloy was going upstairs when she heard something outside. She suddenly stopped, trying to listen if it had already begun. When she heard nothing else outside, she resumed her actions: she really needed to rest.  
The upper floor had everything she needed: a big, comfortable bed. She never had such a comfortable bed, not even in Rost’s cabin. For the Nora, comfort was a distraction. Well, despite missing the Embrace for some strange reason, she had never considered herself a Nora, so she could just enjoy for a few moments that feeling  
Five minutes… ten minutes… and she still couldn’t close her eyes to sleep. Her mind was running fast, and suddenly she understood. She didn’t miss the Embrace. It was never her home, the Nora were never her people. But living there all her life, she knew everything there. All the animals, the machines. She didn’t talk to the other Nora, but she knew their faces. She had climbed those mountains and swam in those rivers for many years. They represented safety. After spending so much in Meridian, that represented safety too.  
What was the next step now? What would she do when everything was over?  
Suddenly she felt a strong need to touch the amulet Rost gave her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “How could you sleep, Elisabet, with a weight like this pressing on you? How did you, Rost, after you lost your family?”  
No one would answer. No one to talk to.  
“Sylens? Are you there?” She just needed to hear something, someone saying that things would be fine. No answers again. “Guess I shouldn’t ask ghosts for advice”.  
Her eyes started to feel heavy. Her breathing was starting to slow down. She closed her eyes and finally felt asleep. She was so tired that it was a dreamless night.

* * *

“Fire and spit, Erend, stop staring” he said to himself. He knew Aloy came back to Meridian, but he didn’t have the chance to talk to her yet. The last time he saw her, she had saved his ass. Again. They have worked together, that’s true, but… she was just incredible. How could she know Dervall would strike like that? How could she be so prepared to strike back? It didn’t matter, he just wanted to talk to her again.  
But now she was chatting to that Nora boy. What was his name? Varl. No, not Varl, just boy. Well, he knew what he was doing: not saying his name would make him less than what he really was. At least inside his mind. Why was she talking to him? Hammer on steel, Varl was a good looking boy, strong, young, somehow interesting, and Erend was… well, just Erend.  
All his life Erend was this insecure boy. He never felt he was enough. He knew his drinking problems came from this insecurity, and every day it was a struggle for him to continue sober. But after everything Ersa had done, all the things she had said to him, he would sober up. He had to. He didn’t know what Ersa saw in him, but she believed the man he became. It’s about time he started to behave like the man she saw in him.  
After what it looked forever, Aloy started to come in his direction. Shit. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but now he had no idea what to say. He was not alone now, so he wouldn’t have the privacy he wanted. He had so many things to say, about how thankful he was, about how he was feeling now... He didn’t have the opportunity to say that before heading back to the claim and he knew these subjects would be for another time, if they had more time. He was here for her, as she was when he needed, but fuck, he had never been as scared as he was now.  
When Aloy was approaching his group, his heart started to beat faster. Gladly his guards were mumbling about the Carja, so he would be able to hide his fear. He tried to learn some new information about who, or what, were they fighting against, but as a soldier he could feel she was just scared as he was. Then he did the only thing he knew to break the tension: speak. Loudly.  
“Sounds like our kind of fight, right guys? Where do they put the Vanguard?!”  
Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, to see a group of men screaming like that. But, as Ersa used to say, intelligence wasn’t his best quality. At least Aloy looked lighter now. He thought he saw a smile crossing her face for a few seconds before she turned her back to leave.  
His men continued talking, and for some reason soldiers are not gentle and polite men. He was anxious, but he was trying to control them, until one of them finally said:  
“Are you going to kiss her, Cap?”  
Shit. Suddenly, he could feel all his blood going to his face, burning just like fire. Just like her hair. Fuck. Aloy probably didn’t think about him in that way and fortunately she was just leaving when his man said that, but fire and spit, he didn’t know what to do. He could feel his face red again, but now from the anger.  
“Shut up. Now! Let’s pretend that never happened.” He told her, then he waited until she was far from the group and looked to his soldiers. “Thanks to your friend here you now received a three-week-pass to clean the quarters. After training time.”  
He could hear his soldiers complaining a bit, but deep down he knew they were his friend and respected him. Those men were not only his soldiers, but also his friends. They were together in the Vanguard since he was old enough to hold his hammer, and some of these men knew him from before the Vanguard time. They knew about his life story. It was just something normal between soldiers to make fun of each other during moments so tense like that. He just didn’t expect a reaction like that in front of her.  
Somehow Erend was happy. His men’s reaction only meant they considered Aloy part of their group now. She probably didn’t know that, but they would follow her orders anywhere. Spending a lot of time with them, helping with Ersa’s and Dervall’s situation… they respected her now. Erend knew they were just trying to ease the tension.  
“You’ve just reached his weak point!” One of his men said between some quick laughs. Erend himself was laughing nervously on the inside. Deep down he knew he wanted to kiss her. Maybe they wouldn’t have other opportunity. Maybe they wouldn’t be here tomorrow at this time.  
“I have to check all the preparations in the palace. I’ll be back as soon as I can” Erend really needed to check all the preparations with Marad and the King, but that wasn’t entirely true. He wanted to talk to Aloy and luckily Olin’s house, her house, was on his way. He could hear his men when he turned his back to go, but he didn’t care.  
He took the elevator to go as fast as he could. He was not going to run, he was not desperate, but he wanted to be fast. It was late now and the streets were empty. That gave him time to think about what he was going to say. But when he arrived, he stopped in front of the door and… what? What would he say in a moment like that? He took a deep breath. A second one. And then he decided to go. She was probably tired and overwhelmed with the responsibility she had. He would not give her more problems now and the best thing he could do was letting her rest.

* * *

It was finally over. Helis was gone. Hades was gone. She could finally breathe now. All her body was in pain, she could feel every muscle trying to relax now, but when she stabbed Hades she felt a wave of electricity coming to her body from it. She didn’t know how she was still alive when she opened her eyes. She looked to the spear there and although she didn’t consider herself a Nora, for some reason she decided to leave it there. Just in case.  
When she got up she felt her skin stretching, from her right hand to her back. She knew what that meant: Hades left something on her that would be there forever. Another scar, and this one was big. With all that smoke she couldn’t see much, so she went to the edge of the Spire, where she could see the city and the King’s palace. She raised her bow in a gesture everyone would understand. They won the battle and things were in peace now.  
She heard someone approaching and when she turned, she saw Erend. By the Goddess, he was alive, and she had never felt so happy before. She could see he was hurt, bleeding here and there, many bruises, but alive. He walked slowly towards her and touched her shoulder. She knew he was too tired to say something but she understood he was relived. For some reason she wanted to hug him, feel all his strength around her, but she couldn’t. She was too scared. How could she be scared of that, after fighting an army of war machines not long ago?! But then Varl came, and the moment was gone.  
“You did it, Aloy. The Goddess smiled upon us” Varl said. He had many bruises too.  
“No Varl. We did it together. Not the Sun, not the Goddess, just people” And then she turned her back to him. She didn’t have the energy to discuss this now. She knew that the worst part was over, but they had to count the dead and plan how to return to normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been reading great fics since last year and this encouraged me to start my own, specially during this quarantine. I started to write this one at the end of March and it was supposed to be something short, but then I started to love writing and now I have more than 20 chapters already.  
> The thing is... I wanted to finish the fic to start posting it. But today I watched Horizon Forbidden West trailer and there are some... similarities, let's just say, to the first part of my fic, and I didn't want it to sound like a copy, that's why I'm posting it already.  
> The first chapter is just my point of view of the last quests. Please, enjoy! And leave me comments and kudos, if possible! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning the Battle of the Spire was hard, but now Aloy had to take the first decision of her own. Should she stay and help Avad and Meridian or should she finally go and be free?

Aloy went back to the city, but not in a hurry. Petra’s cannons were very helpful. She knew that without those heavy weapons they wouldn’t hold the machines out of the city, and it would probably be devastated by now. One of the elevators was completely destroyed and the others were not working. She had to take the longest way, but she was ok with that. She could help everyone that needed help, and many people did. There was no fire anymore, but the damage was vast. Despite that, she was glad to see that most people were still alive. Her friends were alive. She was able to check on everyone before going back to the palace, except Nil. She didn’t find him there, but knowing him, well… he was probably fine.

Despite the victory, there was still devastation in her way. It was a war after all, most of her allies were fine, but it was a sad picture. She saw mothers crying over their dead sons’ bodies, blood all over the floor, houses now reduced to nothing… lives changed in a matter of days. Many parts of the city were on fire and the smoke was burning her eyes and she was pretty sure the tears she had on her eyes were not online because of the smoke. She was feeling relieved because Hades was finally down, but at what cost?

When she arrived at the palace, she saw the King talking to his allies. Erend, as his captain, was there by his side, and so was Blameless Marad. She could see many noble Carja waiting to talk to the King, Talanah and Petra were there too. The Sun King was thanking for their services. She could see the War-Chief Sona and Varl were there as well, feeling uncomfortable. Like the War-Chief said, they belonged to the Sacred Lands, not here. Aloy was surprised to see they finally decided to have a royal audience with the Sun King.

She waited until the King finally finished his conversation with Talanah and Petra, and then he reached for her. She could feel all people’s eyes on her, and she didn’t like that feeling.

“Aloy” he said kindly. “I’m truly grateful for everything you have done to Meridian. My people are still here, and that’s because of you. There are no words to express everything that is in my heart” he was now holding her hands. She knew he was doing that just to express how he cared about her, but she didn’t understand why he had to touch her. She didn’t like it.

“We did it all together, Avad. You, me… we all played our parts in this victory. Don’t be thankful just for my help. I’m no hero”. Maybe she sounded a little bit harsh, but at this point, all she wanted to do was to return to her comfortable bed.

Avad chuckled. “I know, little huntress” Now he released her hands and was looking to everyone in the room. “But don’t be so humble. Without you here, no one would know what to expect. We didn’t even know about the Eclipse before you came here. This fight was horrifying and we’ll probably be facing the consequences for a while now. However, it also opened doors to new opportunities with the Oseram and the Nora. Even with my own people. Now that the Eclipse is gone, the Shadow Carja are finally opening their eyes and I can bring peace to my people. To all my people”.

Those were exciting news. She had never imagined that those new opportunities would come true. And he mentioned the Nora people too. What prospects could come from a people so closed like that? She was curious about that.

“Can we speak in private?” He offered her his arm.

She held on him and let him guide her. They went into the private room behind his throne. Aloy realized they left all those people there waiting, but then again, he was the Sun King, right? It would be ok to wait. Even Marad was left out of the room. When they went past the door, his royal guards closed it for them. He made a gesture for her to sit on the cushions and then sat right in front of her.

For a few moments, they were there in silence. She didn’t care: she was tired and the cushions were comfortable. The view from here was probably beautiful before the battle. Now, all she could see was wreckage and smoke from the burning buildings around the city, but also many citizens were already working to rebuild it. She closed her eyes to feel the wind on her face. To feel the hope of a new beginning.

“Would you like some water?” Avad asked, holding a golden jar and a cup. When did he get that? Certainly she was really tired.

“Yes, please”. When she drank it, it was so refreshing. She never understood how they could keep the water so fresh in a city in the middle of the desert. “How do you keep it so fresh?”

Avad chuckled again. “We keep it under the palace. We have a place to keep water and wine fresh. The temperature underground is lower than the temperature here”.

Oh. It made sense, thinking about that now. “Hum…” She continued drinking the fresh water. She just realized how thirsty she was.

“Little huntress. I know I made you a suggestion about staying in Meridian by my side, as my Queen” She almost gasped with the water. Boy, he was fast. Like a prey, he brought her here and waited until she couldn’t speak. But then he continued “I know your answer and now I see how inappropriate that was. For that, I would like to apologize again. But I would like to make another suggestion”

She was relieved and a little confused now. What else could he offer her?

“Like I said before, without you here we would be gone, probably. You helped us with Ersa’s situation, you saved me and my city from Dervahl and you helped my people against those machines. I would like to offer you a position in the palace, as my… War-Counselor”

By the Goddess. She was so tired that it probably took her forever to process and understand everything he was saying. “Avad, I don’t understand. What about Erend? He is your Captain”

“He is going to continue as my Captain. Erend is great at his job, I would never change it. He doesn’t know it yet, but he is a great leader. What I’m offering you is different. You would help me with strategies, creating new tactics for new soldiers and, the most important, would help me with other tribes. As I told you, new doors are open now and Meridian is the biggest city in the region. I would like to join and protect all the tribes around here. Our city already receives people from other places and I want to continue like that. Meridian is and will continue to be opened to new cultures and I want to give a new chance to all of them, here or where they live”

Aloy was so happy to hear that. “That’s great, Avad”

“But, my biggest problem is to find someone who could talk to those different people. Every and each tribe has a specific characteristic, religion, politics, economics… I need someone who is able to speak all those languages. And you, Aloy, is this person. Besides, people know you, and people like you”

She was speechless. Did people really know her? But how? “I don’t know Avad… I’m flattered by this offer but… I really don’t understand much about politics and…”

“And this is exactly what I’m looking for. You don’t have pre-conceived ideas, therefore you would be opened to new experiences. You would also be free to come and go whenever you want, to make your own decisions. I would trust your judgements” Avad raised his hands. “But you don’t have to answer me now. I know you are tired and probably injured” He could see the bruises all over her body. “Go rest. We still have a lot of things to do here at the Palace, take your time to think about that. And whatever you decide, I’ll respect it. First of all, you are my friend”

“Thank you, Avad” She gave him a little smile. That was all she could offer for now.

* * *

When she left the palace she went straight to her home. She desperately needed her bed. She needed to rest. They would have a ceremony on the next day, as a tribute to everyone who fought on the battle. She wanted to be there, to celebrate life.

She still had to think about Avad’s offer, but she would do that later. She would like to talk to the Nora people too, before they went back to the Sacred Lands. When she entered her house, she took of her boots and armor, got upstairs and went to bed. She was so tired that she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was rising when Aloy woke up. She didn’t know for how long she had slept, but she didn’t care. She needed it. She got up from bed and started to feel all the pain from the other day. Her bruises were starting to change color, to that strange purple-green-yellow, which meant the blood was starting to coagulate. The first step to heal.

Then she started to pay attention to her newest scar, from her right hand, up to her arm, until her back. It was like a big lightning. The skin was stretching with every movement. Would it be like that forever? She sighed. That battle was a memory she would never forget, and Hades made sure of that. Her gears and armor would probably hide all of that, but… just another detail to make her different.

The screaming pain coming from her body made her prepare a warm bath to relax. She was also feeling dirty from the other day, and it was good to wash those feelings away in the water. It was time to start thinking what she would do now. She really wanted to find Elisabet’s home, but after that… she would finally be able to decide what to do with her life. It was a good sensation, but a bit scary too.

Aloy dressed herself in clean leggings and a long sleeved top. It would hide the scar and protect her from the sun. Then, she put on her gear. She was ready to have some breakfast, she wanted to go to a teashop near the market for some eggs and some hintergold tea. She knew the tea would help with her bruises.

And then she realized… would the teashop be open? After all the destruction? When she opened the door, she appreciated the view. The city was not rebuilt yet, of course, but people were working. Were cleaning. Were trying to continue with their life. She was so happy to see that picture, that she didn’t even notice the man waiting across from her door.

“Aloy!” It was Teb. The sound of his voice was soothing. He was there, and he looked happy.

“Teb! I’m so happy to see you here. I wanted to talk to you and the others, check if everyone is okay”

“We are, Aloy, thanks. We had some casualties but… the Nora we’ll survive, after all. Thanks for everything”

“Have you already had breakfast, Teb?” When he answered no with his head, she continued “Come with me. There is a teashop near the market, it’s one of my favorite places here. I can see that the city up here is not as destructed as Meridian Village”

Teb agreed with her. Since the target was the Spire, most of the destruction was not here, in the Mesa. The Palace had a few damage because of Helis’ attack, but that was all. When they arrived at the teashop, Aloy was satisfied to see it was open and working. She ordered scrambled eggs and cold tea for her and for Teb. She chuckled now that she understood how they kept the drinks fresh.

“Thanks Aloy. I have something to tell you. I have decided to stay here, in Meridian. I’m not returning to the Sacred Lands”

That took her by surprise. Teb was Nora, and for the Nora people, Meridian was a cursed land. When he saw how surprised she was, he continued. “As the King said, despite all the problems, this situation opened doors to new opportunities. Here in Meridian I can be a stitcher. I can have my own place. I saw the Carja people, they really need someone to improve things here”.

They laughed together. Aloy was feeling so light and happy after everything. Never in her life she remembered a time when she could just laugh like that. She really considered Teb one of her friends, and if he was confident about this decision, then she could be pleased for him. “But if you stay you’ll never be able to return to the Sacred Lands. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Aloy. This is what I want. After seeing all of this, I don’t want to return to a place with so small-minded people. They are still my people, but there are so many things I have never agreed with them. How could they outcast you? When you saved me, I wasn’t even able to say how thankful I was…”

“Don’t worry Teb” She stopped him right there. She knew he had always been hurt for that situation, and he was saying the truth. The Nora could be really difficult, stoic people. It’s about time things changed there, and Teb was taking the first steps. “Do you have a place to stay here in Meridian?”

“Not yet, but don’t worry about me. I have my shards”

“Hey Teb, don’t be like that. You can stay with me, at least until you put everything together, alright?” He agreed with his head. “Now, where can I find War-Chief Sona and Varl?”

“Well… they have returned to the Sacred Lands already. Yesterday, right after the royal audience had finished” Aloy was disappointed. She really wanted to talk to them, but they didn’t give her the opportunity. “They were really uncomfortable here, but they returned with new hopes for the Nora. Sona had some serious injuries, but she couldn’t stand another minute. Sun King Avad sent a group of people to the Sacred Lands to talk to the Matriarchs and show some support by helping to rebuild what was lost. He also sent supplies. Who knows, Aloy? Maybe this is the beginning of something good, and we are here to see it”

She was glad to know Avad was trying. “That’s true Teb. I hope you are right”

* * *

During all day Aloy tried to find Erend. She had so many questions, so many things to say, but she couldn’t find him anywhere. Eventually she had to return home to get ready for the celebration. It would happen at the Sun-Ring. Regardless of the killing history the place had, Avad was trying to change that. The chance of celebrating life there was a great start.

One of the things she wanted to discuss with Erend was the King’s offer. Like she said, she was flattered about how the Sun King saw her, but she didn’t feel ready to make such a big commitment like that. She was finally free to control her life, to go wherever she wanted to, and being Avad’s War-counselor would make her stay put in a place for a long time, even though he said she would be free to come and go as she wanted.

She was starting to realize she already had the answer for his question.

The celebration was scheduled to start one hour before sunset. Aloy was there with Teb, and with so many other people: Carja, Oseram, Banuk and Tribes she didn’t even know about. Noble or common people, it didn’t matter: everyone had someone to cry for.

The Sun King Avad was there, with many Sun-Priests. She saw Namman there too.

“Here we are, today, in order to celebrate and honor the life of those who fought with us during the Battle of the Spire” Avad started his speech. “Side by side, we learned that it doesn’t matter if you are Carja, Oseram, Banuk, Nora… we are all here together. And it doesn’t matter how long it’s going to take us to be strong again, we will make it. We will endure. It’s our responsibility to dedicate our life and strength to honor those who are not here today. There is no greater gift now. Let’s show them that they didn’t die in vain. Let’s unite in this moment and build a new, bright future. Brace yourselves, for the upcoming will not be easy. But we are not going to sink into darkness: the Sun will light our ways.”

Everything was so emotive and beautiful: the King’s speech was planned to end by the time the sun was setting. “Today, we are going to light the shades for those who left us and are now by the side of our Sun. Today, there will be no shadow, for we are The Light”. In this moment she could see everyone was lighting candles to make all the Sun Ring brighter.

The silence there was calming. She could see each people taking their moment to lit the fire, to hug a friend, or even to say a prayer to their beloved ones. She wished she had one too, for Rost. For Elisabet. For everyone she knew and didn’t know who died until that day.

After a while she was able to spot Blameless Marad. She wanted to talk to him, ask about Erend. She didn’t see him in the celebration, and she knew he would only be missing if something really big had happened. She was starting to worry about him.

“Aloy. The Sun King wants to speak with you” Blameless Marad didn’t wait for her answer and she was obligated to follow him.

“Sun King Avad. The ceremony was beautiful” Aloy said.

“Thank you, Aloy. I’m glad to see you could make it. How are you feeling today?” Avad was truly worried about her.

“I’m feeling better. But I didn’t see Erend here. Did something happen?” Aloy tried to ask it casually. She wasn’t desperate and she didn’t want to sound like that. “Maybe I can help”

“You don’t have to worry. He went to the Sacred Lands with the Nora company to talk to the Matriarchs. We wanted to establish a relationship with the Nora as fast as we could, since they are a closed people and this is the opportunity we were waiting. We sent some supplies and helpers to support our decision. Erend is good with words, even though he doesn’t believe in that” Blameless Marad answered.

Now it made sense. She didn’t see him around all day because he wasn’t there. When she was having breakfast with Teb he mentioned someone had gone back to the Sacred Land with the Nora people, but she didn’t imagine it was Erend. He was the perfect choice: he knew War-Chief Sona, he was not Carja, he had been to the Embrace before and, even though he didn’t believe in himself, he was a good leader. He was the perfect choice to build a bridge between the Sacred Lands and the Sundom. She suddenly felt nauseous. He probably went to her house to talk to her before he left, but she was so tired she didn’t listen. Even Teb, he told her during breakfast he knocked on her door but he had to wait until she came outside. She was much too tired to listen to someone outside.

“Oh. I understand” That’s all she had to say.

“This would be the kind of job I would like you to do, Aloy. You know how to talk to people. Perhaps you have an answer to my offer, already?” Avad asked her.

She did have an answer. She didn’t want to be attached to something that big. She needed her freedom right now. She needed to control her life.

“I have. I’m sorry Avad, but I can’t accept it. I’m really grateful for everything you had done to me, but now I have to think about myself first” But… before that, there was one more thing she could do for a friend. “I know I’ve already asked you a lot of things, but there is one more before I leave Meridian. I have a Nora friend, Teb. He’s a stitcher, and he wants to live here now. He wants to seize the new opportunities you were talking about. I want him to live in my house while I’m gone. It would be good for him and he would take care of my things. Is this ok?”

“Ah Aloy, always thinking about the others first, even when you say you have to take care of yourself first” Avad seemed pleased with that. “Very well. I met him during the royal audience and he seems a nice person”

“Thanks again. Farewell for now” Aloy didn’t give him time to continue the conversation. She felt the strong need to be on her way right now, and she didn’t even want to talk to Teb. She had so many questions in her head. She knew she wouldn’t be able to talk to Erend for now, he would probably take a long time in the Embrace, and she couldn’t wait. She didn’t want to go back there, at least not yet. The Nora now treated her like the Goddess herself, and she hated that. She was no different from them.

When she arrived home, she decided to leave Teb a note. She wrote everything she could: about the house, that he would be able to live there and even open his stitcher store, and about her reasons to go. She asked him to tell Erend when he returned to Meridian how sorry she was that they didn’t even have time to say goodbye. And last, but not least, she left Teb some shards. She had a lot after killing so many machines, and she really wanted him to open his store. She wouldn’t need all these shards where she was going.

After that, it was easy: she just had to take her things and leave.

* * *

When the citizens started to return to their homes, Teb decided it was time to go too. Aloy was easy to find, with that fiery hair of hers, and if he wasn’t able to see her, it was because she wasn’t there.

In the moment he opened the door to her house, he knew something was different. Her gear was gone and he saw a pile of shards at the table next to the sofa. There was a note under it.

The most difficult thing was to decide if he was angry about her leaving without a good bye, or thankful for the opportunity she was giving him, again. Aloy was really one of a kind. He decided to seize the opportunity: tomorrow would be a new day, and it was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post the first two chapters because the first is only my point of view of the main game :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy finally found Elisabet's resting place, but that also brought more questions. Will she be able to be in peace with her past? What will she learn about Elisabet's life? With lots of questions in her mind, she makes an important decision that may change her future.

During one of her conversations with Sylens, he told her it would be possible to rebuild Gaia, but it would probably take years for that. Luckily Gaia was a hyper-powerful artificial intelligence, capable of managing many functions at the same time. With Hades defeated, Gaia could finally start the process to restore itself. Almost every hour Gaia sent updates to Aloy, through her focus. She was not sure about that relationship yet. First of all, could she have a relationship with a machine? And sometimes she had the feeling that Gaia could mistake her with Elisabet. It was good to know that life could have a better chance now with Hades gone, but it was uncomfortable to feel like she was in Elisabet’s shoes all the time.

For now Gaia was focusing on restoring all her systems and taking control over her subordinate functions. Gaia’s priority was saving and protecting life and it would have to stop the Derangement. According to Gaia’s analysis, the first step to protect life again was taking control of Hephaestus. Hephaestus had created a lot of combat machines and changed the functions of other ones. They were all hostile now.

When Aloy traveled to The Cut she saw how dangerous and aggressive Hephaestus could be. It would be good to know that Gaia could control it again.

After leaving Meridian, she mounted a strider to go to Elisabet’s home. According to Gaia, when Hephaestus became a subordinate function once more, Aloy would be able to connect her focus to any machine without even having to override it. Machines would work to help humans again.

“You just need a focus to set the chores on the machines” Gaia said in her focus.

“I’m not sure people are ready for that kind of technology, Gaia. Many still don’t understand how machines work. The Nora people still believe the Old Ones’ ruins are cursed. I think we have to go slow. Remember what I told you, about CYAN?”

“You are right, Aloy. Humans should be living in an advanced, technological and peaceful society by now, but unfortunately, we had many obstacles in our way. We still have to try to bring Apollo back and running again”

Having someone to talk to, all the time, during all day, was something new for Aloy. She liked to be by herself and now that was not possible. Gaia was there in every moment. In the morning, in the afternoon, at night. The first thing when she woke up and the last thing before going to sleep. She was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Again, she heard a chirp coming from her focus and then Gaia’s voice “Aloy. I took control over Hephaestus. I’m now sending the signal for all combat machines to return to the Cauldrons. Humans will not be considered a threat anymore and the remaining machines will not be hostile”

“That’s good Gaia”. Aloy was getting tired. She was riding the strider during all day, and now that the sun was setting, it was starting to get cold. According to Gaia, Elisabet’s home wasn’t too far from Meridian, maybe 7 days riding a strider, but it was a way in the middle of the desert. That meant hot weather during the day and cold during the night. “I’ll make camp here today. Let’s resume the journey tomorrow”.

* * *

Aloy woke up with the sun rising, and it was already hot. She used the map on her focus to find a pond nearby. She had to admit, these new features in her focus were helpful indeed. When she was gathering her things to continue the last part of her journey she heard another chirp coming from her focus. It was another part of Elisabet’s story. The minicomputer was doing a good job in restoring the diaries. It was a conversation between Gaia and Elisabet.

Elisabet was only six years old when she accidentally put a pine tree in front of her home on fire. Her mom was there and she showed dead baby birds that were living on nests on the tree. Elisabet said she wasn’t sure how she felt, but she remembered saying she didn’t care. Elisabet’s mom said she had to care, she had to use her smarts to make the world better. 

She learned that Elisabet used to tell a lot of stories about her mother, but she was childless. Elisabet also said she had never had time to be a mother, but if she had had a baby, she would have wanted her to be curious, willful, and unstoppable, but with compassion to heal the world.

Before Aloy learned where she came from, she used to think she had a mother that had abandoned her. Now she knew she was motherless. What was worse: being motherless or being abandoned? Could she consider Elisabet her mother? Or was Elisabet’s mom her real mom? It was good to learn new stories about the only person she could consider a relative. Sure, she had Rost, but that was different. He had never showed her love, like all Nora. Sylens once told her she was special because she had two mothers: Elisabet and a machine, Gaia. But that wouldn’t change the fact that she had to grow all her life with no mother around, and that she still had no one. She was alone, and that hurt.

In the log Elisabet said “her”, specific. Did she want a baby girl? What would she say if she had the opportunity to talk to Aloy? Would Elisabet have liked the woman Aloy was becoming? Thinking about the entire things Elisabet said, Aloy had been a curious, unstoppable child, who was always trying to help other people given her the chance. Was Aloy just like Elisabet? It always hurt her heart to know she would never have the answers to those questions, and even more when she thought she could be only a copy.

By the time she arrived to the place which Elisabet called home, she was feeling confused. Aloy took her time to admire it. There was a sign, “Sobeck Ranch”, and many trees. She could also see a building that was probably Elisabet’s home in the past, but it was now destroyed. She walked around the place, trying to picture the last story she heard from the log. She understood how important that was for Elisabet, this had played an important role in her story. Maybe this was the difference between Elisabet and Ted Faro: she had someone who cared.

Aloy finally spotted something that looked like a person: it was Elisabet in her special suit, but Aloy still didn’t know what to do. She was holding a round-shaped object and surrounded by many beautiful flowers. Aloy felt a lump in her throat. Well, what was she expecting? Of course Elisabet wouldn’t be there herself to answer her questions, but she looked so peaceful there, finally resting at home. Aloy took the round object and went to the building that was probably Elisabet’s house. She had many things to think about and she could use a rest.

She was feeling a bit hungry too, so the hunting would do her good, and not only for her stomach. When she was hunting she could focus her attention only to that task and forget all her problems. When she got inside the home, she left all her gear there. She took her bow and stopped for a minute before leaving. After so many years, for the first time in her life, she decided to take off her focus and hunt by herself. She heard a chirp when she turned her back, probably Gaia checking if everything was okay. And it would be.

* * *

It didn’t take her long to find a fox in the desert. She took her time, only watching the animal. She needed patience. When the time came, she pulled the sting of her bow, inhaling the air calmly. Then, as she released the air from her lungs, she also released the string. It was a clean, perfect shot. She was proud of herself.

As Aloy returned to Elisabet’s ranch she couldn’t stop thinking about the story, what Elisabet had said if she had a daughter. “I would want her to be curious”. How curious could someone be? How curious was Aloy?

The focus was chirping and shining. Maybe Gaia had something to say, maybe it was another log from Elisabet. But that could wait. She was going to skin the fox and eat first. She would be protected by Elisabet’s old house, but she decided to make camp out of the structure. The feeling of freedom was something she wanted since… she didn’t even know when. Besides, it didn’t feel right to sleep in her house.

The food was delicious and now she was ready to talk to Gaia. She had the object she took from Elisabet in her hands when she put on the focus again. “Hey Gaia. Is everything okay? Some new information?”

“Aloy. There is no new information. Are you feeling well? I realized you took off your focus”

“Yes, it is. Gaia, what is this object Elisabet was holding?” Aloy was looking to it curiously. Curiosity. That word again.

“That is a globe. It’s a representation of Earth, our planet. That’s how you see it from outside”

“From outside?”

“Yes. In the Old Ones’ times, they had ships that were able to go out of the planet. They also created satellites, objects that could map, trace and create images of the planet from a far distance”

Aloy was looking mesmerized with the possibilities they had in the past. She wondered what may have happened in the way that they had to create so many war machines. Things could be so much easier if people were less selfish.

“Gaia, when you created me, did you have plans for my future?”

“I didn’t understand your question, Aloy”

“You created me to stop Hades. To help and protect life on the planet. Only Elisabet would be able to stop the destruction again because of her rank in the Zero Dawn Project, that’s why you needed a perfect copy of her. Even when I didn’t know anything about my story, what I had to do was already set. I didn’t have much choice. But after stopping Hades, what do you think I should do?”

“I didn’t plan your life” Gaia was an artificial intelligence, as Aloy learned, but it still had feelings, and those feelings were probably developed as long as time went by, when it was alone re-creating life. Aloy could hear something in her voice, maybe melancholy, because there was nothing Gaia could do to help her. Or was it guilt? Gaia was able to re-create the world, re-populate it, make a perfect copy of her creator all by herself, but it had no solution for Aloy’s questions.

For a while there was only silence. Aloy was holding the globe, trying to imagine how the world used to be before. How people used to be then. She looked to the globe again. “Gaia, you said something about… a satellite? Those things could create pictures of the planet from a far distance? Can you show me a map on my focus?” Suddenly, her view turned purple. Gaia was working with her focus to show the image of the globe, with so many details. She could see big parts of blue, what was that? “What is that giant blue area?”

“They are called oceans. Big parts of salty water, it used to be filled with all kinds of life: from the little ones to the big ones, like sharks and whales” Gaia was showing many pictures to a fascinated Aloy. “Unfortunately, with all problems we had and losing Apollo, those life forms still didn’t return. I’m still working on it and…”

“Don’t worry Gaia. Things take time”. Everything was so beautiful… “Can you show me my location on the map?”

Gaia was zooming in the picture. She was able to see all the places she had been in the past years: the Sacret Lands, Meridian and the Cut. But by the Goddess, she was so small compared to that map! She thought she had seen lots of places and things in her life, but there she was, learning that she was such a little person in the middle of nowhere.

She continued talking to Gaia, asking her to show pictures of all the things she was learning. She learned about new animals and plants, about the sky and how some things worked on nature. Everything was incredible. She saw real pictures of the animals she saw on Montana Parks and Recreations. Oh the bear, it was so big and beautiful! She saw pictures of volcanos and she was happy that CYAN was making a good job in the Cut. Nature could be really angry and she didn’t want to see that.

For a long time she received new information. She wanted to learn like that all night, but she was tired of all her journey. Her eyes started to feel heavy, until she didn’t have the strength to keep them open anymore. Gaia kept quiet to give Aloy the opportunity to sleep and rest. 

* * *

The next day was hot again, but Aloy was feeling hopeful. She had dreamt all night with all the pictures Gaia showed her the night before, all the places she wanted to visit. She wanted to see the ocean too. Gaia said the water was salty, but would she be able to drink it? Gaia explained the water was salty because the waves were eroding the rocks, bringing mineral salts to it. What did that even mean?! Oh, she was so excited! She had to see that, she had to learn!

Fortunately there was a well in Elisabet’s property, so Aloy could drink some water and refresh herself. She decided to eat some fruits she had from Meridian and not hunt this morning. She had to talk to Gaia. She decided what she wanted to do with her life from now on.

“Good morning, Gaia. Any new information?”

“Good morning, Aloy. I’m still working to restore my subordinate functions. Finally I could make contact to CYAN, we have many information to share. She appeared happy to have someone from the Old Ones to talk to. Also, my analyzes indicate that 23% of all combat machines returned to the Cauldrons and are being recycled”

“Those are great news” Aloy didn’t know how to start. She was packing everything when her focus chirped again.

“Is there something bothering you?”

“Gaia, I decided what my future plans are. I want to visit other places. I’m finally free from Elisabet’s burden, now I can finally be Aloy. Only Aloy. I need to go to other places to learn what are the things I like, to meet new people, to see new places, things I was never able to do before I helped you. And now, I want to be free. To feel free.

Aloy was not sad now, but she was finally getting some closure. All her life she had a goal that was simply given to her: first it was the proving, to know her story; then, she had to find the Eclipse to avenge Rost, and everything led her to the day when she had to stab Hades and help the planet. Her life was not hers because everything was already set. And with all that she didn’t even had the time to sit and cry for Rost’s death. It was her time to feel the grief for him and for everything she had lost since then. ”That’s why I’m turning off my focus”

“You are? I could help you in this journey, with maps and machines. The focuses were created for that function”

“I understand Gaia, but I need some time for myself now. I’ll not throw it away, I just need to be alone. I’ll carry this everywhere I go, and be sure, shall I need help I’ll ask you” That was not entirely true. In some level Aloy knew she wanted to prove she was more than just a copy of someone who was great in the past, more than just someone that could use a fancy tool. She needed to create her story. She was feeling reborn on this day. Until the day before, she was just Elisabet’s sketch. Now it was the first day of Aloy’s life.

“I will respect your decision. Goodbye, Aloy”

“Goodbye Gaia. For now” Then Aloy turned the focus off. She was feeling light.

Before she left, she decided to return the globe to the previous owner. Aloy would have the opportunity to see the world with her own eyes, she didn’t need such a small image of it. She didn’t want a copy, she wanted the original, just like herself. She also decided to leave Elisabet there. This was her home, and Aloy didn’t want to change it. It was perfect the way Elisabet left it. She was peaceful, and that was all that mattered.

She took a last good look to the place where she finally discovered who she was, deciding to never come back. A deep breath and a step. A second deep breath and another step. It was easy, she just needed one at a time.

Aloy decided the first place she wanted to go was west. The forbidden west, to the ocean’s direction. It was time for her to learn why it was so forbidden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her journey Aloy finds a familiar face and gets invited to a new quest, which she is unable to say no. But with that, she is involuntarily forced to confront old ghosts. Will she overcome this troubles and continue her journey to the west?

Aloy had never felt so free in her life. Now that she had time for herself and didn’t have a voice in her head she was finally able to face the world as it really was. And it was scary. Turning the focus off brought some traumas she didn’t know she had. She had those memories about the horrible things she had seen: when she fell into the Old Ones’ ruins, all that killing in the proving, Rost, Helis, the Battle of the Spire… some days she couldn’t sleep at all. Other days she kept waking up, always alert for something that was never there. But there were days she was able to sleep all night: and those were the worst. She could live all those memories again, just as she was right there. The fire, the explosions, the smell… oh, the smell, she would always wake up crying. That pungent smell: death and machine oil. Rottenness. On those days she tried to clean herself just to forget that. Although she knew she couldn’t, those memories and feelings were part of her now.

The first thing she wanted to see in her knew journey was the Ocean. She knew she had to go West, and luckily Rost had thought her well. She was a great huntress and to be a good one you must know the basics about surviving and living in the middle of nowhere. Orientation had been one of her first lessons.

Right on her first day of walking she faced a great mountain. For a long time she was just admiring that. It was different from the ones she had seen before because there was no snow on top of it. Just a long brown mountain chain, with some spots of green. Maybe that was the reason for the desert existing there: the humidity from the Ocean couldn’t cross that range, therefore there was no rain. She could climb that, it would be the shortest way to the Ocean, but she had time to spare. She wanted to enjoy everything she could, so she decided to go round the mountains. First she would go north, then west again.

How could it be forbidden? Forbidden West for what reason? It was just a big desert, dry, but somehow beautiful.

* * *

She had been walking for a few days now, and since two days before she was feeling something different in the air. The sounds around her, even the way the air tasted in her mouth, something was happening. Someone was following her. She had to be cautious now, because if she went into an unknown place across the mountains, this would be her end. She decided to wait. Whoever was following her would have to make a move soon, and she would be ready.

Finally, at dusk, the person decided to attack her. She was smart, holding her old spear pretending to be hunting. Quick as a Stalker, she used the bottom of her spear to hit the person in the stomach. She could hear a muffled “oof” when the attacker doubled his body over himself in shock, and that was when she tripped him. When the person was finally on the ground with her spear pointing to his neck, Aloy recognized those eyes: Nil.

She held her position, now using the shaft of her spear to keep him down, pressing his neck. He could barely breathe. They stayed like that for what it seemed forever. Aloy was patient and Nil had been a soldier. Shall the end of the world come, they would still be there.

“Hey, Little Huntress…” Nil started.

“Have you come to kill me?” Aloy was harsh. She had no time for his games.

“No no, I told you. There is no fun in killing like that. I like to look my enemies in the eyes when the light is leaving their body. Remember?”

Aloy rolled her eyes. She didn’t know how to feel about his presence there. After the Battle of the Spire she wasn’t able to find him. She didn’t think he was dead though, because he was, you know, Nil. But deep down she kinda missed his eccentricity.

“Why have you come?”

Nil was still on the ground, Aloy on top of him. “Will you leave me like that? No hugs for your old friend?” Aloy didn’t move. “It took you longer to put me down this time, huntress” She could feel her breathing getting faster.

“I got you anyway, didn’t I? I’m on top” She growled.

“Yeah. I like that, in a way” He gave her a crooked smile. “Anyway…” It was his time to show off now. Faster than Aloy was expecting, especially for a man as tall as he was, he pushed her back and was now sitting next to her. She did nothing but stare.

“What do you want, Nil?” She finally inhaled some air.

For a long time he was just staring at her. Something was different, but he didn’t know what. Even though she was faster than most people, it really took her longer to put him down, but why?

When he didn’t answer her question she finally said, turning her back to him: “I’m leaving”

“There is a bandit camp near our location” He said. It got her attention. “Stupid scum, but lots of them. We could remember the old times there. What do you say?”

“How far? I don’t want to leave my current route”

“We would arrive there by tomorrow night, and the darkness would be our ally. They are camping in a small gulch, maybe a day walking from here, in the west mountain route”

West. Well… “Fine” If he knew a route to West across the mountains, that would help her. It was dark already and she decided to camp where they were. Nil was just there, sitting and staring, while she was preparing the fire.

“You look different, little huntress” He said after a while.

She didn’t answer. She was getting something to eat from her pack and asked: “Do you want some?” He nodded his head and she gave him a piece of dried meat she had. “I’m not wearing my focus anymore. My trinket.” She pointed to her ear when he looked confused.

Oh, it made sense. How could she look so different without something so small?

“That was controlling my life, in a way. I needed some freedom.” Nil nodded. “I’m going to sleep now. I want to get to that bandit camp before darkness, to check what could be done. Take my spare sleeping bag” She didn’t wait for his answer, she didn’t want to talk. She got comfortable in her own sleeping bag and soon she was sleeping. Hopefully, it would be a dreamless night.

* * *

“Aloy. Aloy” Nil was shaking her carefully.

Jumping up, she reached for her spear and pointed it to Nil’s neck. She was scared. What was happening? Where was she? He raised his hands, like he was surrendering. Her eyes were open wide and she was sweating. She was showing her teeth, like a predator would do when cornered. What was he trying to do to her?!

“Wha-what happened?” Her voice was shaky. “Why did you wake me up?” She took a look at the fire. The wood was still burning, so she wasn’t sleeping for a long time. Why would he wake her up?

“You were mumbling some words, shaking and sweating. Are you okay?”

Shit. Another bad dream. When were those going to stop? “I’m fine. Go back to sleep” She dropped her spear and closed her eyes again. She knew she wouldn’t sleep again that night. The adrenaline was running fast in her veins and the sensations from the dream were still alive.

Nil didn’t argue. He knew what was happening to her. He had seen that before, in other soldiers. By the Sun, he had been in that dark place himself.

* * *

Aloy had another erratic night. When she finally got up, Nil was already waiting to go to the Bandit Camp. He didn’t say a word and for that she was grateful. She didn’t know how to talk about her feelings and she wasn’t ready to talk about those vivid dreams, especially to a person like Nil.

When they were getting closer to the Camp, Nil pointed a higher place. Aloy would have clean shots from there, would be able to cover for Nil and it was close enough to reach him if he needed help. There were 10 or 12 bandits in the camp, with no hostages. This would be fast.

They waited until the night came and, luckily for them, the bandits were stupid enough to not be watching. They didn’t stand a chance. Nil went back to the east side of the camp, making no effort to be silent, which didn’t matter, since he got inside the camp through the main gate. He was hunger for the bandit’s death, worse than an animal. He was not even using his bow, but his knife, as he was closer to the bandit’s eye in this way. Close enough to see the light leaving.

While Nil was taking care of the bandits on the east side of the camp, Aloy was taking care of the West. The spot was really strategic and she was hidden by the red tall grass, making her almost invisible to the bandits. She killed the first. The second... the arrows were just flowing gracefully from her hands and bow. But she knew there was someone hidden inside a small hut, next to the fire. He was not coming out and Nil was busy on the other side. She would have to go down there by herself, or Nil would be caught by surprise.

Slowly, she used the tall grass to move and hide. As Rost had taught her, she was quiet, waiting for the right moment to move. She didn’t have her focus to scan the bandits’ movements now, so she needed to wait until she could see the man. By the Goddess, she was so close now, and the noises of the men Nil was killing were starting to irritate her. She could feel the sweat on her forehead.

Patience, Aloy. You need patience.

The darkness was helping Aloy to remain hidden, the moon was shining and she could use the light to help her aiming, but down here, so close to the fire, she wasn’t able to distinguish what was shadow and what was real. The moonlight was only making the blood of the dead darker. And that scent… her stomach started to twist inside herself.

Finally, she saw it. Something moving inside the hut. It was him, the man she came to kill. She took a deep breath and pulled the string on her bow.

Fuck, the smell, again.

Patiently, she waited for the man to leave the hut. Then she released the string. Shit, it went straight to his throat. He was dying, that was true, but he was suffering. No one, human or animal, should suffer like that. She wasn’t like Nil, she didn’t like to see suffering, and for that she would terminate him. He wasn’t a threat anymore, and because everything was quiet she was pretty sure Nil ended his job too, so she got up from her hidden place and took her spear.

She walked slowly towards the dying man. All that blood on the ground… why was the earth so soggy? What was that metallic smell? When she looked to the man’s face, he was crying, clawing his own neck, desperate for air. He was gasping with his own blood. What did she have to do again?

Aloy was paralyzed. She was convulsing for air too. Why was she holding her spear in her hand? Everything was so dark… where was she now? That was when she heard a scream coming from the hut. It was another man coming to her direction, ready to tackle her.

Everything was so confusing… what did she have to do? Her head was spinning. She looked down to her hands. She was holding a spear. For what reason was that?

She remembered the screams. She remembered the smell of blood, putrid. She remembered the silver moonlight when she was falling. Oh, so soothing… she remembered someone calling her name, red feathers and silvery eyes… a knife with no name. Why would someone give a name to his knife, anyway?

She laughed when she hit the ground. And then, everything went dark again.

* * *

When Aloy woke up she could feel a cool breeze on her face. It tasted a bit salty. She opened her eyes slowly and didn’t recognize the place. She was inside a tent and it was possible to see the daylight through the flap of it. Something smelled delicious outside, and suddenly she felt hungry and thirsty.

She saw a jug next to her and tried to stand up to get it. Then she saw a bright light and only felt pain on her left side. Shit. She left out a high pitch sob and had to lie back again.

“Finally you are awake” It was Nil coming inside the tent. When he opened it she heard a noise, like it was raining. But it was sunny, how come? And Nil? What was he doing there?

“What happened? What is this place?” She was feeling exposed, on the floor like that, with no weapon and, only realizing now, no armor too.

“Oh sure Aloy, you are welcome. I had no trouble saving your red haired ass the other day” He stared at her confused face. “You don’t remember what happened? Anything?”

“I remember... meeting you, and you mentioned something about a bandit camp? I remember it was night, and the moon was shining…” Then she was silent.

“You were attacked, by one of the bandits. You were supposed to stay on that higher spot to cover for me, but you came down. I thought you were going to help me with those last guys inside the hut, but something happened. You shot the first one and when the other two came out of the tent, you passed out”

Something clicked inside her head. Everything was coming back: she really went for the hut to help him, but she had seen only one man inside, not three as he was talking about. When she heard the screams and saw all that blood on the ground she started to feel sick, but why? What was happening to her? “You saved me” She finally concluded.

“I did. I really don’t know what is this armor of yours made of, but it really served you well. The man who attacked you came running in your direction with an axe, I thought you were falling down because he had hit you. Fortunately, he just gave you some broken ribs” That was why she was in pain.

She saw he had some bruises and cuts too. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Now rest. I’ll bring you some food as soon as possible” Then he left her. She didn’t like to be like that, but she had no other option. The pain was so strong she could barely breathe. How long was she there? How did they get there? She didn’t have time to ask: the pain made Aloy close her eyes and fell sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy wakes up in an unknown place with someone she had never imagined by her side, and with that she learns that everyone could have a dark past. She needs to take control over her own dark past to finally be free and start her journey. Will she be able do conquer this new quest?

“Time to eat, Huntress” Nil woke her up. She could see the sun was high now and something smelled delicious. “Rabbit and herbs stew. It will help you with the pain. Drink some water too, you need it”

She didn’t know what to say. A few months ago he was trying to duel her until death, now he was saving her. Who was this man? “Why are you doing this?” She asked. When he didn’t answer, she continued. “Not long ago you were trying to fight me until our death. Why are you helping me?”

“I’m a soldier. I won’t leave another soldier to die” His answer was short and he wasn’t capable of looking her in the eyes, but she was grateful anyway.

He helped her sitting up. The pain was too much and it was visible in her face. She never complained, though. She had a tent over her head, hot food, water and someone to help her. Maybe even a friend.

The food was delicious and she felt stronger already. “How long have I been like that?”

“Two days.” All that? “After finishing with the scum over there I brought you here, where I was camping. Your wind was coming and going, maybe because of the pain, and I had to help you walking over here. Then you just slept.” Of course, with the pain she was feeling she wouldn’t be able to walk by herself. “I didn’t realize you had some broken ribs until we got here. I… need to bandage you, to stabilize your body, or the bones will never heal.”

Then he finally looked at her. Was he embarrassed? She almost laughed when that thought crossed her head. “Okay”. She ate all her stew and drank all the water in the jug. For a long time they were in complete silence. Aloy was not the kind of person who liked small talk, and so was Nil. “Bandage me up, then” She started to undress, slowly, and Nil looked down. “What happened? Aren’t you a soldier?” He nodded. “Didn’t you say I’m a soldier too?” He nodded again. “Then help me. What’s the problem?”

“I’m a soldier but you are a girl. I didn’t know if I co-…”

Aloy rolled her eyes. “Just help me, Nil. I’m a human being, not a Sawtooth. I have some mountain tobacco paste in my bag. Help me scrub it where the ribs are broken, it will help” He just nodded.

When he undressed her upper body, he saw her scars on her back, going down to her right hand. “By the Sun, Aloy, what happened here?”

Her scar. The Nora people didn’t have problems with their body. They trained all their life to build it, strengthen it, so they were proud of it. But now she felt embarrassed. No, not embarrassed, ashamed. That scar tainted her strong body, it wasn’t meant to be seen, and she didn’t know what to do. She cringed when he touched her skin, on her shoulder. Then she had goosebumps. The smell of the mountain tobacco and being so close to him… she was never so close to someone like that. She was dizzy.

“I… I got it during the Battle of the Spire. When I stabbed Hades with my spear, it tried to electrocute me” She was finally able to answer.

Shit. Shit shit shit. “I’m sorry, huntress. I thought the Nora people were proud of their bodies, but… I did-didn’t know” He took his hands away from her body. He was taking the tobacco paste to rub her, trying not to look so she would be less uncomfortable.

“We are proud of our bodies, but this is just… another mistake” She sounded disappointed.

Another mistake? How was he supposed to answer that? The last time he had a long conversation with a person was long ago and he was never good with words. Now he was close to this woman and she was calling herself a mistake. He didn’t know what to do, and then he did the only thing he could: started bandaging her up. Finally he was able to say: “You are not a mistake”

She didn’t answer, but she was smiling. Soon, she was sleeping again.

* * *

The next morning Aloy was already feeling stronger. She wanted to go outside the tent, to see where they were. She could hear the sound of raining, but she could also see the sun shining. What was happening?

Nil helped her getting up and going out. She took some time to adjust her eyes to the sun light, and while she did that, she could smell salt.

Then she opened her eyes… and she was speechless. The view was incredible. The air had a different smell because she was in front of the ocean, and that was where the noise was coming from. They were in a place right in front of where the earth started to turn to sand, and the sand was white and bright. She took a few steps to feel it on her feet. She thought it would be soft, but it was actually crunchy. At that feeling, she giggled. Then she started to look around, to some buildings from the Old Ones. She saw a long, tall structure. It looked like a long bridge, all rusty and orange. She was still impressed with those things, and she would probably be for all her life.

She took a deep breath, many times, trying to memorize all the details: the color of the ocean, it was a deep, dark blue. Was the water warm or cold? She would like to try that later. Gaia said it was salty, Aloy would like to taste that too. She wanted to check on the life there, the fishes that lived in the water. She remembered Gaia mentioning big animals in the past. She was also able to see small shells on the sand, and they were just perfect.

Aloy’s steps were short and slow. Nil wanted to help her, but she was too stubborn, until the pain was too much. He helped her sitting down around the campfire. Nil was a good partner, he didn’t need to be talking or touching her every time, so Aloy waited, just admiring, while Nil went hunting. He brought an animal Aloy had never seen before: it had legs and two claws, and for some reason it reminded her of a Shell-walker.

“I have never seen those ones before”

“They only live in areas like this, with salty water”

“This was my goal when we met. It’s called Ocean” He looked confused with that information. “Why were you around here?”

“I told you, huntress. There were no more bandits near Meridian. I had to find my way, and somehow I heard about the Camp where we had been. They were former Eclipse soldiers, who run into the West because they didn’t want to suffer with the King’s mercy. Or, actually, Janeva’s mercy in Sunstone. They wouldn’t last a day”

“You did something good for Meridian. Why didn’t you stay there?” He didn’t answer.

After a while, the food was ready. “Don’t eat the shell, it’s too hard. But the flesh is delicious” He started eating, making sucking noises and when she tried the food, oh, by the Goddess, it was delicious indeed.

“Who are you, really, Nil?”

“Call me Nil” That was all he had for her. She continued there, staring, waiting for more information. For a long time Nil was just eating, but then he continued. “I’m a soldier. I fought for Meridian, for the so called Mad Sun-King Jiran, and when Avad ascended the throne I confessed all my war crimes. Then I served for two years in Sunstone Rock. When I was released I decided to chase the scum. Bandits”

She already knew that. “What about these marks?” She pointed to the circle under his eyes. “I have seen that before in some noble Carja. Why do you have that?”

He sighed. “I can’t erase it. It’s tattooed. All noble Carja receive a mark when he or she becomes an adult. You don’t get to choose it, it’s defined by the day you were born”.

Aloy was in silence. She didn’t know what to say. That meant Nil had been a noble Carja. “What about you? Don’t you have any family mark?

“Well… I have lived all my life as an outcast. I have no mother or father. I don’t have a family because I was born from a machine” She was waiting for a reaction, but Nil was only listening. She explained what she could, and although he looked a bit confused, he was interested in learning more about her. Even about the Old Ones. “Aren’t you afraid of the Old Ones?”

“Little Huntress... I have been a soldier for all my life. I have had my share of ugly stories, that’s why ruined buildings and old tales don’t scare me. I’m scared of the living ones” Aloy looked confused because Nil didn’t seem to be the kind of person that would be scared of something. He sighed again before continuing. “By the Sun, I didn’t think about this for a long time… as I told you, I used to be a noble Carja. One day, when my family and I were leaving the family’s farm near Meridian, we were attacked. My mother pushed me off the road to protect me. I only heard the sounds and the screaming. Suddenly everything went silent, I saw some people running to the jungle while some guards came to help, but unfortunately, they were too late to save my family. They were all dead. Brutally murdered for some fucking shards”

Aloy was listening quietly. He looked pensive. “I tried to understand why that happened, but no one had the answer to my questions, not even the Sun-Priests. Then, I decided to become a soldier and find those that killed my family. They would pay. I left everything we had behind: our house, our business, our things… nothing would bring my family back. I trained every day, until they called me for the first mission. My first kill was on that day: mercilessness. I had my revenge, eventually. The rest… well, the rest is just history”

Just as Aloy had seen many things in life, so did Nil. She would have never, ever, imagined that he could have such a sad past. Aloy didn’t have a mother, but she had lived without a family forever. Nil had lost his family in a matter of seconds, and he heard everything. Surely the situations were different, incomparable, but equally devastating.

“How could a person take someone else’s life so easily? I didn’t understand that until I killed the first man in my life. I had all the power in my hands, I saw the fear inside his eyes, and that felt good. Life meant nothing to me then. Only the fear, that light you can see leaving the body at the moment of death. I butchered everyone in my way, and the Mad Sun-King liked it. I did exactly what and how he wanted. That’s why I’m only Nil now”. Only Nil? “I was... Nilesh. I loved how my mother pronounced my name and I would never listen to that again. I didn’t want to. That’s why I’m just Nil now”

“I’m sorry Nil”

“It’s been a long time now, and as I told you, I’m someone else today”

His face was emotionless. She wasn’t able to say if he was angry, or sad… she had no idea. They stayed like that until he helped her return to the tent, to sleep. Aloy was thankful for that, because spending so much time sitting was making the pain grow stronger. She finally said goodbye and was alone. The sound of the Ocean was soothing. It would be good for the night.

* * *

It was dusk again. The Ocean was calm and the air was cold, she could hear the waves breaking on a far distance. Aloy was hunting, right in the limit between sand and jungle. On the horizon she could see that long rusty thing that looked like a bridge. She had always wanted to go there, but she had never had the opportunity. Maybe she would go there today, when she finished hunting.

A good hunter needed to be quiet and patient. She saw the footprints on the sand, so she was probably getting closer. She counted how many machines she was chasing: only one. Good. Just a few more steps, and there it was: a Shell-Walker. That was good, she needed the resources in the container.

Aloy was in the perfect position, it would be the perfect shot. She breathed in, pulling her bow’s string, when she heard her mom behind her speaking harshly: “No, no, dear. You have to use your smarts to make the world better!”

It was a red haired woman, but for some reason she couldn’t see her face. It was too dark. “But mother! I need the container for the resources!”

“My dear Little Huntress, what are you going to do with such a small thing?” Aloy looked to the Shell-Walker again and it was small now, the same size as the animal she ate with Nil. Her mom took the little machine in her hands and showed to Aloy. “Look what you have done! You put it on fire. Why do you have to destroy everything you look at?” Suddenly the mini version of the Shell-Walker busted into flames.

Aloy looked around and everything was on fire. There was no jungle, no sand anymore, and she started to cry. “I’m sorry mother!” The woman was not there, she was alone in the world again, just like a little girl. The sky now had an orange color because of all the fire. She couldn’t stop thinking that everything was so graceful now that the color of the world was matching that long old bridge.

“Don’t worry, my little one” Her mother finally answered. “Give me a hug. I’ll protect you as I always did”. She turned her face into the voice’s direction, coming from The Ocean. There was a Deathbringer with some swinging tentacles coming out of the water, slowly repeating the same words. The water now was pure machine oil, with that putrid smell.

Aloy was so desperately for her mother’s hug that she ran towards the Deathbringer, even though she knew the machine just wanted to kill her, and when she was close enough, the machine started shooting into her direction. She reached for her focus, pressing her temple where it should be, but nothing happened. She was all vulnerable to that machine and all she could do was cry.

* * *

“Wake up Aloy!” Nil was screaming.

With her eyes finally open, she took a deep breathe. She was sweating and needing air, and her chest was in pain. He gave her some water to calm herself.

“What happened? What did you see?” He asked in that musical voice he had.

“Nothing happened. Just a bad dream, I’m fine” That was not true. She could feel her heart beating fast, all that adrenaline flowing into her veins again. She had been crying in her sleep too, her face wet from the tears, and all her body was shaking now.

“Don’t you lie to me. You were screaming. I told you my story, now you tell me yours” He stared at her with those deep gray eyes. They were even darker inside this tent. Just like the Ocean made of oil in her dream. “WHAT.DID.YOU.SEE?” He was speaking harshly and slowly now.

Aloy hesitated a little but decided to talk. “I… I had a dream about a Deathbringer. It was trying to kill me. But don’t worry about that, it was just a dream”

“How long have you been dreaming like that?”

“I’ve always had bad dreams, but they are coming much more frequently after the Battle of the Spire”

Nil was right. He knew something was wrong on the first night they were together. She was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. “Aloy. This is serious. You are suffering from a disease many fighters suffer too, and you are not a soldier. You’ve been through a lot during the past months and now your body and mind are paying the price”.

She was confused. “I don’t understand”

“Look, I’ve been there too, I know how it feels. When I saw… my family situation… I was living the same moment again, and again, and again, every day. You need to take control of your life. Do you understand me?” She nodded. “You need to learn to identify the triggers that activate those memories. Otherwise, you’ll be living the same moment forever”

“Like a smell or a sound?” She was thinking about the night on the Bandit Camp, with all the screaming and the smell of blood.

“That’s right. You need to think better about yourself, this is the first step, ok? Negative beliefs about you will only increase the chance of a crisis. You need to…”

Aloy started crying. She was falling apart with all that. All her life she had just one mission: to be someone else and fulfill goals she was not even sure they were hers. Now that she was living her own life, she couldn’t even control her body and mind. She wasn’t able to sleep a full night since the night before The Battle, and she was so exhausted. It could be her chance of a new life with a new beginning, but she was stuck, re-living the same experiences over and over again. The huntress just collapsed.

“Don’t worry, huntress” Aloy couldn’t stop sobbing, and then he did something he didn’t do in a long time: gave her a hug. “I’m here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, we know nothing about Nil's story, but I'm sure you'll all want to discover something about him. I guess they'll never tell us and this is my point of view. I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy finally gets better and has the opportunity to visit places she had never imagined before. She meets a tribe, people who really like her and are open to everything she has to offer. But something breaks their peace and she has to get her hands dirty one more time.

Aloy had the opportunity to travel to many places when she got better. Nil had been a good friend, but after some weeks together, he started to feel restless. Aloy was feeling restless too and she understood his feelings. She didn’t like to stay put for that long, she liked the movement, the wind on her hair. Of course she had a physical disability for a while, but Nil didn’t. One night, when she was already feeling better, they were having dinner and she knew he would be gone before the next day. In the morning he had left something for her to eat and nothing else.

Every opportunity to meet new people and know new places, she embraced. When she was finally healthy again, she walked everywhere she could. She tried new foods and new cultures, which made her expand her likes and dislikes. She had amazing experiences and she could see Gaia was doing an excellent job. New animals and new plants where blooming around and she was proud of that. After some months even the combat machines were gone and the tribes were starting to learn how to work with the non-hostile machines in their favor.

Her hair was longer now, with new beads and jewelry, and each one of those was from a different place she had been and had a different story to tell. Aloy wished she could live everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was good to settle down and bond with different tribes and most of times they would accept and embrace her too. But then she would start feeling restless again, sometimes even anxious, and she would just leave, with new memories and beads in her hair. She had never been in the same place twice.

* * *

The air was starting to get colder and colder each day, and that morning was no different. She woke up with the air so chilly that Aloy could even see her own breath on the steam coming out of her mouth. But she loved that kind of weather, it reminded of the nights she used to have some conversations with Rost in his Cabin. The air was always cold there, just as the Nora people, but on those days he showed her a bit of his affection.

When Aloy left her tent, the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. Hopefully that would help with the fog and the cold. She stretched all her body before walking to the stream nearby to wash her face.

“Good morning, Copper” It was her friend, Milar. He had eyes so dark that they almost looked like the sky at night, when there was no moon, and his skin was the color of olive oil. But what she loved more here, and not only about Milar but all of his tribe, was the accent: they used to purr every word with an R and all the words with L sounded like music. Milar was kind of a Chief in the Sand Tribe, although they didn’t have warriors or hierarchy there. Milar just liked to take care of the others.

“Good morning, Milar” He was shaving himself in the stream. He did that every morning to keep his dark beard in shape. He used to say that his face was the first thing someone would notice on him and to show that people needed to respect him, he needed to be neat. Otherwise he would have no credibility.

The Sand People reminded her of the Nora. They didn’t live in big cities, but in settlements, usually near the water. Most of them used to work in small farms to cultivate seeds and grains for the winter, and others created animals for fur or milk. They used to stock all the grains in small alcoves dug in mountains and the rock would keep them dry and fresh. What was the most interesting for her, though, was the lack of shards among the people. They didn’t use to buy the products, but exchange it, and the stock of seeds and grains would serve all of them during the cold days. Unlike the Nora, the Sand People lived in a dry, almost desert area, and they had to be careful with their food stocks during all year. The trees and animal life were scarce too, and when they needed supply to build a new settlement or even for their farms, they usually had to travel for days until they were able to find what they needed.

Aloy took her fur before going back to the settlement with Milar. She loved the Sand People, but she liked her privacy too, and she could have all that by sleeping in her tent just outside the settlement. Aloy and Milar went to The Big House to have breakfast and Nida, Milar’s wife, was already there serving other people. That was different too: all the Sand People had their meals together, in The Big House, a place with long tables and benches to fit everyone in. They also used that place to have reunions to talk about important decisions and the Tribe’s future, or just to get together. Even though they lived in a dry place, they were warm people and liked to be together.

“Good morning, Copper” Nida was always nice to Aloy. Her black hair made her everyday smile look even more beautiful and shiny. She was always smiling. She served some porridge and it was delicious. Nida was the best cook among the Sand People, and maybe the best she had ever met in her life. She loved all her kinds of food, but here they had different ones from what she was used to. They had many recipes prepared with the seeds and here they had some delicious flat bread. There were days Aloy finished her job earlier just to get some warm bread with Nida, especially because she used to put some butter on it. And by the Goddess, that combination was delightful.

For eight months Aloy had been living with the Sand People, and that was a record for her. She felt comfortable among them and they liked her. They didn’t look at her differently, she could be herself here. She was not an outcast, anointed or whatever. Just Aloy. Even her red hair, they made her feel special because of it, not different. In the beginning she didn’t understand why they were calling her Copper, but when she realized it was something good, she felt flattered. She hugged them as her own people and she was not Nora anymore, but someone from the Sand.

And because she considered herself a Sand One, she helped them as well. She lived there, ate their food, so she had to contribute somehow. When she arrived, they were having problems with some Lancehorns. They couldn’t make the drills work again, and Aloy fixed that for them. She was fascinated by the uses of machines here, all helping in the farms. Gaia was really doing a good job in keeping them docile. After that they decided she would fix and repair machines in the Tribe. After many years looting machines her ability and knowledge would be useful.

The porridge that morning was delicious and she was ready to start her daily routine when she heard someone calling her name: Pina. She was a lovely child, Nida and Milar’s daughter, and was always after Aloy, trying to learn with her. Pina was the only one there that called her by the name, and she liked that.

“Good morning Aloy! I made you a new jewelry hair” Pina had black hair too, just as her parents. Aloy was teaching her how to braid and add new beads to her long hair, and she was trying to make new accessories as a way of thanking Aloy. “I was working on that all night, but don’t tell my mom. She will be angry”

Pina was an innocent child. She didn’t realize her mom was nearby, just enjoying the scene. “Thank you, little one. Will you help me?” The new accessory was beautiful and different from Aloy’s beads. Pina had made it with metal, twisting it like a machine’s coil. It was beautiful.

“I made one for me too. Now we have matching hair!” She was proud of her new accomplishment, and so was Aloy. The girl had a good hand to work with machines and she learned fast. Maybe if Aloy had a family when she was a kid, then her life would be completely different, she could be just a little happy kid like Pina and when she grew up, she would have her own family and her own job, perhaps fixing and selling machine parts.

“You know, Copper… it’s not common for us to give gifts to other people, only the ones we consider the most. Pina really likes you” Nida was proud of Pina too. She was learning a new occupation in the tribe and Aloy took good care of her. “Sometimes she talks about you more than she talks about her siblings”. Different from the Nora, the Sand People used to mate for life and the bigger the family, the better. Everyone would help with the settlements’ chores and especially in the family’s farm, what meant more food and resources for the tribe.

The huntress didn’t know what to say. She had received a lot of attention in her past, but never because of something good. First she was an outcast, then she was anointed, then she was the savior of humanity… and here she was just a woman living her life. Sometimes she missed Meridian, all that color and spices and the friends she left there, but in other moments she could give up on that to live here forever. She could consider them her family now.

Being a person that didn’t like to talk much was a bit difficult in the beginning because they used to think she was always angry with something. The speaking was really important for them, and they had to learn how to figure Aloy’s emotions out with no words. They now understood that sometimes just a nodding represented a lot to her, but today she as able to smile back to Nida when she talked about Pina.

“Let’s go little girl, or we will be late for our chores”.

* * *

The Sand people didn’t know how to take care of the machines before she was there, and now she preferred to do some maintenance than getting new ones every time. Repairs were better than fixing the entire machine in the moment they broke down and by doing that they now had a bigger herd to help in the farms. Every day she cleaned the Lancehorn’s drills, which made their job really faster: they could prepare the earth for the seeds twice as fast now, and that was keeping the food stocks filled up. The Sand People had never seen that much food before and now they were trying to find some new uses for the machines.

Pina was not very tall, therefore she couldn’t reach the horns by herself. She used to clean their optical sensor and give the specific tools Aloy asked her, but Aloy was always teaching her, explaining what she was doing, how and why. Pina was a curious kid, she wanted to learn more in every opportunity she had. The final step when taking care of a Lancehorn was keeping the chillwater canister in a good shape or the drills would melt itself working on the ground. Aloy learned the hard way that the chillwater was used to cool down the drills and she knew they were fragile.

The last Lancehorn she had to deal with on that day had some trouble in its legs. Something was broken and she didn’t have the tools to fix it. “Tomorrow I’ll have to find a disabled Lancehorn outside the settlement for parts. Let’s call the day off” It was getting dark too, so dinner was probably almost ready.

Before Aloy and Pina arrived to The Big House they could already smell dinner. Nida certainly was preparing something delicious for everyone and she could hear her stomach roaring, just as Pina’s. They laughed together to the sound of that. That night they would have vegetables soup, which was delicious since the weather was getting colder each day.

Every night after dinner the Sand People used to get together to tell stories about their day, their life or even about the tribe’s traditions, and now that she was part of a tribe she was able to listen to some too. There were days they were even interested in her own stories.

Milar was drinking Sikmu that night, an alcoholic beverage made from fermented seeds and honey. “How does the Nora live?” He would always offer her the drink, but she never accepted. She used to say it was because the Nora believes it would trouble your mind, but it was actually because of Erend. She remembered how deep he went because of drinking, she knew the powers of alcohol and she didn’t want to feel it herself.

“The Nora also live in settlements but farming is not common because they believe everything comes from The Goddess. They are good hunters and take only what they need from nature, never more. Our biggest settlement is Mother’s Heart. They believe all life, human, animal or nature, came from inside the Mountain in which Mother’s Heart is located. They call it The All-Mother” Thanks to Rost, Aloy learned all the story of the Nora.

“You said they believe, so you don’t believe that yourself? What do you believe then?” Nida asked.

Aloy had never thought about that. She saw many things during her journey to stop Hades and she knew that life really came from the mountain, but not because of a Goddess was there. They were all born from machines a long time ago, just like her. She would like to see Lansra’s face if she knew that information. Maybe the Sand People descended from a different facility and not ELEUTHIA-9.

“I… I have never thought about that, Nida. I really don’t believe life comes from a mountain, so no, I don’t believe in the Goddess” She laughed at that thought, because on many times she said the Goddess’ name when was she was overwhelmed by something. “I think I believe humans are able to think by themselves and they should not serve an entity they are not even able to see. We can see animals, forests, even the landscape, and in that I believe. What about you? What do The Sand People believe?”

“Há! I told you, Nida, she is becoming a perfect Sand!” Milar was laughing.

Nida had the softest voice Aloy had ever heard, and with that she explained. “We don’t believe in an… entity, like you said. Energy is everywhere: humans, animals, plants, even in the dark sky at night”

That was Aloy’s place, after all. She was just born in the wrong facility. As the night went on, she continued explaining a lot about The Nora and they looked interested in all her stories. She didn’t know for how long she kept talking, but she only realized it was late when she saw Nida yawning. Poor Nida, she would have to wake up early and Aloy was there bothering them. She thanked again for the hospitality and went back to her tent.

* * *

The night was freezing when Aloy woke up. There was no sign of light in the sky, it was probably late. Trying to roll herself in her blankets to keep her body warm, she tried to understand why she had woken up before the sunlight since she learned to control her fears and traumas when Nil helped her. She didn’t have a bad night in years now. Suddenly she heard screams coming from the settlements. Real life screams. Something was happening.

She took her gears and ran as fast as she could. In the hurry she forgot her armor, but she didn’t care, she had to help them. She could see smoke coming from some houses and machine lights. Shit, what was that? The Sand People were not hunters, they would be slaughtered.

“Protect the little ones! Take the kids to The Big House, we’ll hold the machine here!” It was Milar’s voice. No no no no, keeping them all together inside the house would be more dangerous if the machine broke in. Aloy touched her temple right where her focus used to be, an old habit when she was hunting machines, but there was nothing there. Today it would be only Aloy and her cleverness.

When she got closer she could see all the Longhorns running around, stomping everything, destroying the lodges and whatever was on their way, but she could see they had blue lights on their sensors. If they were not the problem, then what was?

In a matter of seconds, she saw it: a Sawtooth, with red light on. But Sawtooths were combat machines, hostile to humans. What happened? When Gaia took control over Hephaestus she disabled all aggressive machines, sending them back to the Cauldrons to recycle parts.

“Fire! Its weaknesses is fire!” She started screaming to help them, but she knew they probably didn’t have fire arrows. Many people were lying on the floor, she didn’t know if they were dead or alive. The smell of blood again… “Breathe Aloy, control yourself” she kept repeating. She didn’t need another breakdown now, she was a huntress and that’s what she was doing: hunting machines.

Without her focus she had a little bit of difficulty in spotting the blaze canister. Ugh, she was rusty! The Sawtooth was fast but thankfully she had never stopped training her abilities. She made some damage with the fire arrows, always moving so the Sawtooth wouldn’t reach her. When the Sawtooh jumped to attack her, she had the opportunity to end all, hitting the blaze canister with her fire arrows. She shot three in a row and then jumped to the floor, protecting her head.

“Get down!” She screamed seconds before the explosion. With the Sawtooth on the ground she ran to it and hit it critically. It was over.

* * *

The Sawtooth was down. She was taking deep breaths and checking for more threats. The Longhorns were now calm, the blue light on its sensors. She needed her focus, she needed to talk to Gaia.

“Check on everybody, help the wounded ones. Take them inside The Big House to warm their bodies, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Aloy told Milar as he nodded, with his eyes bigger than she had ever seen.

She could listen to her heartbeats in her ears. Was Hades back again? Aloy ran to her tent to find her focus. Shit, what if its battery was dead? She had to try. Her hands were shaking from all the action.

“Come on, come on…” Aloy put it in her temple and pressed. It took a few seconds to start running and she almost froze. Then she heard the characteristic chirp she had not listened in a long time. All became purple around her and when she looked down, to her bow, she saw its name with its definition, just like when she was a kid.

“Good evening, Aloy. I haven’t heard of you in a long time. I can see you have been to many places sin…”

Tears came to her eyes when she heard that voice. “Good evening Gaia. We can talk later. I need your help now. Did something happen to you? Something unusual?”

“I have been improving my systems since the last time we had the opportunity to speak. I was able to take control over all my subordinate functions, which increased the animal and vegetable form of liv…”

No, not that! “That’s good, but I need to know if something happened with Hephaestus or Hades. Did they attack you or CYAN again?” She was becoming impatient. She needed answers, and she needed it fast.

“No, nothing like that has happened. You sound anxious now. What happened?”

“Gaia, a Sawtooth attacked the tribe, just a few minutes ago. It would probably kill everybody if I didn’t take it down. It had a red light, but the Longhorns that we use to help in our chores had blue lights all the time. What happened?”

“All the combat machines returned to the cauldrons when I took control over Hephaestus. I have no data about new ones being built or released again, and I have no other information about new machines being designed. Use your focus to scan the Sawtooth”

Aloy went back to the place where the Sawtooth was defeated. She could see some lights coming from The Big House but she could also see people on the ground. Dead people. When she was close to the machine she heard the focus chirping and working, then Gaia showed her its discoveries: nothing. “I have no information about this machine”. Aloy could see the letters in red, “NO DATA”.

“What does that mean?” Aloy was confused.

“It means I don’t know where it came from neither why it was built”

It meant Gaia didn’t know what was happening. Gaia, the most powerful intelligence ever created didn’t know what caused this. Aloy’s legs were week now, her heart almost stopped. She was scared.

“Aloy. Aloy?” Gaia was repeating in her focus while Aloy was catching her breath. “There is a way to investigate further this. I have to analyze the Sawtooth’s heart, it has a small computer in it, like your focus, and I would be able to see all the information it keeps. Bring it to me” Fortunately the heart was not damaged during the explosion. Fuck. She would have to leave again. She would have to leave her new family.

* * *

Milar was checking on everybody inside The Big Room and most of them were alive. They were injured, but alive. His family was ok too. When Aloy got inside The Big Room, she was tired. She would have a long way back to the Sundom, but she had to do it.

“Milar!” Aloy called him. She had to explain something to him, why she would leave in such a difficult moment like that.

“Copper, you are alive. Thank you so much for savin…” She didn’t allow him to continue.

Ugh, being called Copper now brought her memories, especially the copper desert she would have to cross to find a way to talk to Gaia.

“I’m part of the tribe, Milar. I would do anything to protect you. That’s why I have to go now” Suddenly his face had no color. She could see he was scared too. “I have to go north, back to Meridian. Before I arrived here I had… a similar problem there” How would Aloy explain a situation like that to him? That was all she could say. “I fixed everything there but something is wrong again, and I have to check it. This is the only clue I have” She stopped for a while, taking a deep breath. “I’m leaving in the morning”

He was speechless. So was Aloy.

“I… I know things look terrible now. But help your tribe, protect each other, Milar. I have to solve this, or more deaths may happen”

“You are leaving?” It was Nida’s time to speak. Aloy could see she was crying. “Who is going to protect us?”

“I’m sorry Nida, but if I stay, then you will have more problems and this is something I would never do to you. You are strong, things will be better and I’ll return as soon as I can” Aloy was looking for Pina among them and she couldn’t see her.

“Pina is… fine” Milar told her. “She has some injuries but she will survive. She is sleeping”

Aloy let go a breathing she didn’t know she was holding. “Let her rest. Tell her I had to go”

Then she turned her back to them and left. Aloy was never good with people, and now she had to go with another painful farewell. The journey would be long and she needed to be fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy had to find some clues on how and why a Sawtooth suddenly attacked, and the only way to do that was bringing its heart so Gaia would analyze it. As nothing comes easy in her life, an accident brings her back to Brightmarket, close enough to Meridian. Will she follow her heart or her brain?

According to Gaia, Meridian was a 28-day-trip from where she was. She wanted to get there fast, so she took the first strider she found and she didn’t wait for the morning. Aloy left as soon as she could gather her things and some supplies. Her heart was beating fast and she had too much adrenaline to sleep for just two or three hours until the morning.

The way was being shown to her in her focus. Gaia was using the map to show her the shortest way, with no settlements or human activity. She didn’t have time to talk to other tribes now.

When the sun was setting, she finally decided to stop. Her legs were burning from the pain of riding a strider and that made her think about the last time she did that: when she visited Sobek’s Ranch, more than a lifetime ago…

Aloy prepared the fire and started eating some fruits she had. “Hey Gaia… now we have some time to speak. Tell me what you have been doing”

Gaia spent the next half an hour explaining how it was improving its systems after taking control of its subordinate functions. It was still working in a way to restore Apollo, but things were difficult since it didn’t know all the connections between the information and Lyceum, some gaps in the data and how it was supposed to teach humans. Besides, Gaia had to consider that now, after years without that knowledge, things had to be taught differently. Was it really necessary to introduce all that information to a civilization that could be considered solid already? Gaia did restore many data, but… what would it do with that now?

“How about you, Aloy. Were you able to visit many places as you told me you would like to do?”

“Yes. I was able to visit many tribes during these years. But the world is big and I’m sure I still have places to go to. Can you show me something new today?” Aloy was always eager for new information and since Gaia was able to restore new things from Apollo, she was anxious to learn. She was trapped all her life in the Embrace and even though she knew it was a beautiful land, the Nora were too conservative and she was sad to know that they would probably never change. “I was able to see the ocean, but what is beyond that?”

Gaia explained that in the past the tribes used to be much bigger than now and only one tribe lived in most of the lands she had been. They could visit other tribes crossing the ocean and sometimes the other tribes were completely different. Gaia showed how much the terraforming process had changed the land she was on.

“How do you cross that much water? I couldn’t even see the other land from where I was”

“You needed big ships in that time, or sometimes machines that could fly. Those were the fastest ways”

Gaia was always showing pictures from what she was talking about. During her investigations, Aloy learned that in the past the Old Ones had had problems with the environment, but she didn’t understand how they were able to destroy the place they lived in using the combat machines from Faro. She visited so many beautiful places. It must have been beautiful for them too, so why so much destruction?

“I’m really tired. It’s good to know you are working to make things better. I’ll talk to you in the morning, Gaia” Aloy slept in her sleeping bag. She didn’t have any more time to waste.

* * *

Due to the mountains surrounding the Sundom, Aloy had to take a detour. Now she was finally going east, just one more day to arrive in Brightmarket, where she would be able to refill her supplies and go to Sunfall. Gaia told her to go to the Zero Dawn Project facility, where she could use specific tools to access the information in the Sawtooth’s heart. Moreover, GAIA Prime was still destructed. Aloy just hoped that after the Battle of the Spire Avad was able to reunite all Carja, or she would have problems to go there.

Riding the Strider was a good idea. She was able to get to the Sundom much faster than what Gaia had told her. Of course now she couldn’t feel her legs anymore, she was hungry and cranky. Maybe when she arrived in Brightmarked she would be able to stop in an inn and rest a little before resuming her trip.

She would be so close to Meridian…

What Aloy wasn’t expecting was losing her Strider in the last part of her trip. Forcing the machine as much as she did, it suddenly collapsed under her. When Aloy hit the ground, all her body hurt and she saw a bright white light behind her eyes because of the pain. Oh, by the Goddess, she was so tired she could just be there on the ground for days, just sleeping. She gave herself some minutes to put herself together before analyzing the Strider: many parts of it melted due to the heat and it would be impossible to fix it. Aloy was forcing the machine too much with little time to cool down, and Striders didn’t have freezing canisters as Lancehorns had. Pina would laugh at her now.

After checking on the machine, she knew she would have to walk until she could find another mount. Gaia had already traced it for her when she started to feel pain again, in her left arm.

Fuck.

She had a terrible cut there, plus many bruises because of the accident. Thankfully her ribs were ok. She was always afraid she might break them again. She would be forced to stop in Brightmarket for longer than she was expecting and only then get a new mount. Now that her body was cooling down due to her forced stop she could feel all her muscles screaming too. Maybe stopping in Brightmarket wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

“Are you sure?”

His second in command was reporting the news that morning, so of course he would be sure. Siten was a serious man and his friend too. He knew this information was important to his Captain and he would never play with something like that.

“Yes, Captain. Our scouts had seen someone riding a Strider two days ago in the borders of the Sundom”

“To which direction?” Erend asked. He was trying to remain calm, but suddenly all the walls in his room were looking smaller and the screams from his soldiers in training were getting louder. Why did he have such a big table and chairs and weapons decorating his room if it was small like that? Was the quarter getting smaller? Was the weather getting hotter too? Fire and spit, he had to control himself.

“East”

His heart was pouding so fast he thought maybe it would come out from his mouth. He was sure everyone around was listening to it, it was so loud in his ears. When he first heard the news, he couldn’t believe it. But there was only one person in this world that would be capable of riding a Strider. She was close, closer than she had ever been in all these years, and he was going to meet her. He had too.

If she was riding east from the borders of the Sundom she would probably stop by in Brightmarket to refill her supplies. Shit, if she was riding that fast maybe she was far from Brightmarket already. It didn’t matter, he had to try.

“Siten… I have to go now”. Erend stopped everything he was doing to go. He knew Avad would understand and he would be back in time for his King. Siten nodded. As one of his closest friends, the man knew what that information meant to Erend.

“I know you’ll do a good job, as always. Inform the King. He is going to be happy to know that she is around. Maybe she would even pay him a visit. I’ll be back for him as soon as I can”

* * *

Without her mount, she had to walk to Brightmarket. It wasn’t far from where she suffered the accident, but all her body was in pain and she still had her pack to carry. For some reason she forgot how hot the Sundom was and she brought all her fur from the Sand People. She was getting sloppy. Why would she remember to bring all that junk and not remember to wear her armor? It would have protected her from the accident.

She had finally started to see some villagers and hear the sounds of the city. She had never thought she could be so happy with that because soon she would be able to rest her body and clean herself, clean all that blood from her cut. Her stomach was roaring loudly. Aloy didn’t know, but she was missing all that lifestyle of the city too.

Suddenly, she heard a pandemonium nearby. There was a man screaming with someone. She couldn’t understand the words exactly, the animals in the forest, the water running on the stream, even the sounds from the market were confusing her already tired mind, but she had to help. She took her Sharpshot Bow. Yes, a precision arrow would be good now. She could be sniping and the bandit would never know what hit him. She just needed to get a good view point.

Getting closer she was able to distinguish the words the man was shouting. “Did you see her?!” She started to pull the bowstring. Shit, the cut was screaming in pain and bleeding again. “A woman, younger than me. She has red hair and green eyes and she was riding a Strider”

What the… how did anyone know she was coming to Brightmarket riding a Strider? She pulled the string even more. And then she saw him. She didn’t even need her focus to recognize him. A tall, large man, with a Mohawk. An armor that was louder than any machine she had ever heard before, even though his screams were exceptionally louder today: Erend.

He was shouting to a villager. The poor man didn’t know what else to do, until he saw Aloy lowering her bow and appearing from the middle of the trees. She could hear the villager finally breathing when he pointed his finger into her direction. When Erend turned to see what he was pointing at, the man just ran.

She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to ran, but her legs didn’t answer her. She was scared. How would he react? Was he mad at her? His eyes were just as silver as she remembered, but something was different about him. Not the beard or the Mohawk, they were still eccentric. What, then?

The huntress wanted to say something, but she had no words for him. Did Teb give Erend her message the day she left? For so many times she wanted to return to Meridian and meet him again, just to talk about her experiences, but she was afraid he would have moved on with his life and would be too busy to spare her some time. She remembered the day she helped him with Dervahl’s situation, she said she would have a minute, maybe even two for him, but she didn’t even have the decency to give him that. When she left Meridian, just like a coward, she didn’t have the opportunity to say goodbye and since then she didn’t give herself a chance to remember Erend. It was too painful and the fear of rejection too big.

* * *

Erend was getting impatient. He went to Brightmarket as fast as he could, because he knew he had only one chance to find her there and he would never forgive himself if he missed her. He was asking everyone around about Aloy, if someone had seen her, but they didn’t even know what he was talking about. Was he wrong about her? She would never pass by Brightmarket and he would never see her again?

He had to keep trying. When he asked everyone inside the city and no one had his answer, he started to ask everyone out of it. He was starting to feel as if a hole was opening inside him, so disappointing… He kept asking the people passing by, merchants, villagers, but no one helped. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but someone, anyone, had to help him. Fuck, he was getting frustrated.

“Did you see her?!” He was asking a young man by the main path to Brightmarket. “A woman, younger than me. She has red hair and green eyes and she was riding a Strider” He would not give up. He could feel tears of anger coming to his eyes now.

And then, a sign. The man was pointing at something. When he turned his head… there she was. Fire and spit, it was Aloy, right there, just a few steps away from him. His heart melted when he saw those eyes, those green eyes deeper than the trees around her. Oh, and her hair, it was so beautiful. It was longer than he had ever seen before, with more braids and beads. He wanted to hold her and scream at her at the same time. He was so happy to see her again, but all the pain from when she left without a goodbye came back like storm. He was so nervous that he could vomit, real vomit and words. She left and he never knew if she was still alive, if she was fine, if she needed his help… he didn’t even know how to find her.

He took some steps towards her and something was not right. She looked tired, covered in dust and dirt and… blood. He could see she had something in her arm. Well, this was not how he expected to see her again in years, but somehow he was not surprised.

“Aloy” He was finally able to say. He thought the words would never leave his mouth. “You are hurt. Come with me” Oh, he wanted to talk to her, but she needed his help so much that she didn’t even argued, but took his hand, following him into an inn just outside the limits of Brightmarket. He knew she was in pain because she didn’t even resist his touch. Despite all, her hands were still warm. They were not soft hands like the Carja women, but full of calluses, of someone who had to work and fight for her place since always. It reminded him of Oseram’s hands and that thought made him smile inside.

“I need a room” He told the innkeeper. It was a simple place, made for merchants that would have to stop there for a night or two. But if they had a bed, then Aloy would be able to recover herself. “Bring us food and a hot bath” Erend knew these simple inns didn’t have private showers, but surely they would prepare a warm bath for guests.

“We only have simple rooms available, 20 shards a night and 25 if you choose to have supper. Supper is served downstairs by dusk. We do not have baths for guests, but there is a stream clean enough in the back if you need to wash yourself” The man had his eyes closed, sitting in a chair that was leaning on the wall, and he didn’t even bother to look at him. That was making Erend furious.

“Hey!” Erend’s face was red in anger as he punched the table and the man jumped from his chair, finally recognizing the King’s Captain. “I believe you will treat me and the lady here with some respect now, am I correct?” The innkeeper only nodded. “I’m in Brightmarket on the King’s behalf and this young lady here needs to rest. I need a room and a warm bath. Bring us supper and also some first aid supplies. She is hurt, as you can see” Erend was roaring to the innkeeper and the poor man was almost shaking. “Shards will not be a problem” And with that he put some shards on the table for the innkeeper.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I didn’t realiz…” He was giving him a key.

“Don’t even bother” Erend snorted, taking Aloy to the room upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy was tired and in pain, and she still had to deal with some feelings from the past. Thinking about her future plans and mission, she has a deep conversation with her friend and makes a decision about her next step.

The inn was not big and it was very simple, but at least it was clean. Erend could see the pain in her face while going upstairs, but she would never complain. When they opened the door to the room there was a bed, a desk and a chair. He had been holding her pack to help her and before closing the door he left it next to the chair. There was an open window, which was keeping the room cold due to the wind. The view was to the jungle, so there would not be much noise from the city and he realized the sun was setting. There was also a fireplace, which he decided to lit quickly to make the room more comfortable.

Aloy was on the chair when someone knocked on the door. It was the innkeeper with two helpers, one was bringing water and the other was bringing a wooden bathtub. The water was cold, as Erend had imagined. The innkeeper put the food on the desk before talking to Erend.

“I’m sorry Captain, but we only have water from the stream. I can see you already lit the fireplace to warm it” His helpers were preparing the water to be warmed and some herbs. “We found some medicinal herbs for you, if you need it for your bath. Do you need anything else?”

“Privacy” Erend calmly gave them some more shards to encourage the silence and the three of them nodded before leaving. “It’s going to take some time for the water to get warm. I’ll try to find another room for me. Do you need anything?” Erend was feeling uncomfortable now that he was alone in a room with Aloy. He could see the innkeeper had brought two plates of food but he wasn’t expecting to stay with Aloy during the night. In fact, he didn’t know what he was expecting. Aloy didn’t say a word to him yet.

The huntress had a confusing look in her face. He would leave? “Stay, Erend. I… I’ll probably need some help with this” Then she moved her arm to show him the cut. The blood was already dry, but she would need some bandages or the wound would get infected. “Besides, there is food for two”

He was still insecure, afraid of what would happen. What if she left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye again? But at the same time he was happy even if she decided to stay just for some hours. “All right, I’ll stay to have some dinner and help you, then” The food smelled great and he was hungry as well. It was some grilled meat and vegetables. He sat on the bed to eat with her while the water was getting warm. “So… care to tell me what happened, then?” He finally broke the silence.

Aloy didn’t know what he was talking about. Would he be so straight, asking about the day she had left? By the Goddess, she didn’t feel trapped like that in a long time. She hated when she didn’t have control of the situation. “Your arm, your bruises… what happened?” Phew, good. She still had some time to run away from those questions.

“I fell from the Strider I was riding” Swift like a Stalker, as always. Well, if she didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t insist then. Maybe he was growing all those feelings and hopes, all this anxiety inside him since she left, but now he would be able to move on, knowing she didn’t feel the same. He was, after all, just Erend. Maybe that was the reason she just left all those years ago without a goodbye: he meant nothing.

“I was living with a tribe, south from the Sundom, the Sand People. On my last night there we were attacked by a Sawtooth” Suddenly Erend stopped eating to stare her. She wanted to explain more to him, but there was too much he would probably not understand.

“But… I though you destroyed that entity that controlled machines on the Battle of the Spire. We have not seen Sawtooths since that day, and attacking people?” he was surprised. “What about your focus, can it help?”

“I tried to, but it is not capable of analyzing the problem by itself. I have to take the Sawtooth’s heart to a bigger computer, located under Sunfall. I had been there three… four years ago? Do the Shadow Carja still control the citadel?”

“Yeah, I think four years ago” Fuck, he knew it had been four years, he counted each day since she left. “No, King Avad finally brought peace to his people and everyone around the Sundom. Carja, Banuk, Oseram, Nora… we all help each other now. Especially now that he is marrying a Noble that was considered Shadow Carj…”

“He is getting married?!” Aloy was surprised and her question did not sound the way she wanted, she was just happy for him. Besides, Erend mentioned the Nora were helping? By the Goddess, which subject was more interesting here? “I mean, I’m happy he finally moved on… you know…” She was uncomfortable. Oh, how difficult it was for her to speak to people.

Erend waved his hand in understanding. “I’m happy for him too and he looks happy. He is getting married in five days and he already knows you are here. I’m sure he would be happy to see you there, in the ceremony”

She had a mission now and she couldn’t stop, but on the other hand… she had lived all her life like that, doing things for others. Maybe this was the opportunity she had always waited, to make her own decisions. Moreover, during her days traveling she didn’t see other hostile machines. Could the Sawtooth be just a Cauldron’s mistake? She had to think about that.

* * *

By the time the water got warm they had already finished supper. Erend was preparing her bath when she was unbraiding her hair. Soon she would be naked with him, and despite knowing the Nora didn’t have problems with nudity and she would probably be offended if he left, he was getting anxious. Erend just waited, trying to look around and not directly to her.

When she finally finished unbraiding her hair, all he could think about was fire. She was pure fire, pure energy, and he couldn’t resist her. He could feel some fire starting to grow inside his pants too. “Can you help me?” He didn’t understand her question. “To undress. I can’t lift my arm”

Shit shit shit, that was torture. How didn’t she know the effect she would have on him? As he was helping her with her top, he couldn’t stop thinking that she was the most perfect human being he had ever seen in his life. She had freckles all over her body, and he thought that was cute. She was made of pure muscle, like someone had sculpted her on the golden rocks of the Sundom. He tried not to look directly at her, or he would say something inappropriate. Her hair was like a fire cascade, falling down her back. He felt the urgency to touch that blaze, even though he knew he could get some serious burns. And then he saw it, her scar. Was it from the Battle of the Spire? He took a deep breath when he saw that, and he realized his hands were shaking.

Then, just as if nothing was happening, she got inside the tub. She took some of the medicinal herbs to help her relax her muscles. Fire and spit, Erend had never been so hard before, and there was nothing he could do or say now. He just sat there, on the chair, looking at the back of her head while she was moaning with the feeling of the warm water on her skin and the smell from the herbs. That would kill him. She was there, completely naked and wet in front of him. She was not even wearing her focus.

“Erend?” She had been calling him, but he was lost in his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Oh, he had never been better. “Yes. You know, Aloy, nudity for Oseram…”

“I understand. You don’t have to be naked if you are not comfortable with your body, but Nora are raised to be proud of it. I’m not ashamed of my body, not anymore”

“Fuck, Aloy, being naked is what I want the most right now” He thought, but he never said it. Instead he said “Why would you be ashamed?”

“The scar, from the Battle of the Spire. I have been ashamed about that for too long and it took me some time to understand what that is. Now I see it as strength” Erend couldn’t agree more.

He never moved. He was afraid that if he moved or said something, he would wake up from this. So he just observed, until he thought she was sleeping in the warm water. “Aloy?” He tried.

“Hummm…?”

“You… I… ahn…” Erend didn’t consider himself an intelligent man and especially now, with all his blood out of his brain, it was even harder to find the words to say something. “Why did you left?” He had to know.

Suddenly she opened his eyes. Well, she knew he would ask her that eventually, she just didn’t expect it to be now. She was so relaxed that it took her some time to answer that. “I… I don’t know”

He was quiet and she knew that that wasn’t the answer he was waiting. “I tried to find you before I left, but you were gone, to the Sacret Lands. I didn’t know how long it would take for you to come back and… I just left” She felt like turning around to see his face but she knew he was uncomfortable and he was doing his best. “During all my life I felt trapped and then I was free. Avad offered me…”

“Oh no, don’t tell me he proposed to you again”

“No no, by the Goddess, no. He offered me… a job. I would be like a War-Counselor, I guess, talking to other tribes, trying to make deals. Things like that. He told me I would be good in this job because I can dialogue with different cultures”

Well, Erend had to admit, Avad really was an intelligent man. First of all, he was right: Aloy would be great in that job just because she had lived isolated during all her life and she didn’t have pre-conceived ideas. She indeed would dialogue with different cultures easily, just because that was something she enjoyed. Second: in a job like that, she would have to be reporting directly to the King, which meant they would spend a lot of time together. The King would probably try to make some moves and change her mind about being his Queen.

“It sounded like a great job, but I wasn’t ready for a commitment like that. I needed my freedom, something I had never had. Before I left I asked him where you were and he finally told me you had left to the Sacred Lands”

In this moment Erend even had some doubts about the King sending him so fast to a mission like that. Of course it was the best moment, but maybe, and just maybe, the King was trying to put him aside to have a chance with Aloy again. It was a good strategy, Erend had to admit. But in that moment Avad didn’t know about his feelings concerning Aloy and he could never blame the King for trying.

“After checking on some things related to the Battle of the Spire I was free to see the world and meet new people. Then I turned off my focus and… now I’m back again” She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

He wanted to know everything, ask her about the places she had seen, about the new beads she had in her hair, but… he didn’t know how to talk to her. He was scared he could push her away. He knew he would never be able to ask her to stay with him because she was just like that, a free spirit, and he wanted to enjoy every second with her. So he waited. He would drink on her, absorb everything he could. He would burn himself on those flames, and he didn’t even care. Free will was something she needed and he would never be able to tell her how he felt, because he wanted her to be happy, and that meant freedom. Away from Meridian. Away from him.

“Erend, I’m… sorry” She said after a long time.

What? Well, he never expected that.

“You know that most of my life I lived as an outcast, consequently, alone. Well, I had Rost, but he wasn’t talkative and neither am I” She was now stumbling with the words, like she had something stuck inside her throat. “What I wanna say is… it’s difficult for me to express myself. Do you understand?”

“Yup…” He probably did understand, and he didn’t want to interrupt her right when she was opening her feelings to him.

“And… I think… what I want to say is… I missed you” Oh shit, he definitely didn’t expect that. “You are my best friend and leaving without saying goodbye broke my heart, but I was afraid that if didn’t leave on that day, then I would get scared and never leave. I asked Teb if he could give you a message, and I’m sorry if he didn’t, but it was something I just had to do”

His heart was beating faster now, his breathing deeper. Was she saying that she liked him? “I didn’t allow myself to think about you because it was too painful and after a while I was just afraid to come back to Meridian and find out that… you had moved on”

He didn’t have to say that, but in the beginning he tried to forget her. He had been with different women, but they were never like Aloy. The smell, the skin, the eyes, the hair… they were always different. After some time he stopped trying to find her in other arms.

“Well… have you? Have you moved on?” She asked. He had never seen her like that before, so cornered. Even vulnerable. Maybe she was still afraid of his answer?

“No, I haven’t” He couldn’t see her face but he knew she was relaxed now. Her neck wasn’t tense anymore and her breathing was coming back to normal, maybe she was even smiling.

“Erend? Can you give me a towel?” The water was cold now and she was feeling tired. Her body was relaxed and she needed to sleep.

He gave her the towel and waited to help her to get dressed. When she was dry she didn’t have anything to sleep on. “I’ll sleep on my leggings and top, don’t worry”

“Fire and spit, Aloy, that is not right. I have a clean tunic in my pack, you can wear it” He gave that to her as fast as he could and then he started to bandage her arm up.

It felt good to be so close to him. She had never forgotten the details: bright, silver eyes. Eccentric hair and beard, but it suited him. His stripped yellow and beige shirt and his yellow scarf… and his smell. The last time they had an opportunity to talk he was trying to quit his drinking habits but she could still smell alcohol on him. Today, though, she could only smell… cinnamon?

“Hey Erend… did you quit drinking?” He nodded. “I’m proud of you”

He smiled and inside his heart almost exploded with that feeling. That was one of the greatest compliments he had ever received in his life. “Thank you. Can you move your arm? Is it too tight?” He had finished bandaging her up and he wanted her to be comfortable to sleep. She nodded with her head. “Good. I believe you have a sleeping bag? I’ll leave the bed for you, you need it more than I do”

She was embarrassed, he could see her face getting red, but she was finally able to say “You can sleep in the bed, with me”

His face was getting red too, but he accepted. He was still wearing his heavy, noisy armor, and when he started to undress himself he remembered he only had the tunic he gave her. “Aloy, I gave you my clean tunic. Is it ok if I sleep in my trousers?” As she said before, the Nora didn’t have problems with nudity, but this was something new and he didn’t want to disrespect her.

“That’s ok” she was already on the bed. When he took off all that heavy armor, she could see how big he was. Well, of course she knew he was big, but she didn’t get the whole idea with that armor on. When he took off his shirt she saw how large his shoulders were, probably because he had to carry his heavy hammer around. Also, all Osaram had to work in the forge some time, which helped him developing his muscles. He had strong abs too, due to all the hard work he had been through in the Vanguard.

Erend noticed she was staring, and maybe she was just curious. As she said, she had been alone all her life and perhaps had never seen a man almost naked. Had she been with a man during these years away? He didn’t want to know that. But he tensed his muscles anyway just to show off a little, and he could see she was intrigued.

He had some scars too but she was interested in a big, long one, on his chest. It was darker than his skin and she could see the skin was rigid there “What happened?”

“When I was younger, before joining the Vanguard, I worked in the forge. One day I burned myself with a chisel” She looked confused. “It’s a tool, a long stick but the end of it is very hot. I still remember the sound of my skin burning and the smell of melted meat on that thing” Aloy was making faces but he was laughing. Well, everyone had stories to tell and the scars were the words written in our skin. “Of course I didn’t laugh at that time. I think I passed out because of the pain”

He went to bed and looked at her, seeking for a sign of approval. She said nothing, so he just laid down next to her. She smelled great after the bath and he could feel the heat growing between his legs again. He tried to move away from her, he didn’t want her to feel his stiffness, but she kept moving into his direction. So he just stopped, trying to find a position where she wouldn’t feel him.

Erend realized she was already sleeping when she was taking longer breaths. He was still hard but there was nothing he could do now. He just tangled her hair with his fingers and tried to sleep. It would be a long night…

* * *

The room was luminous when he woke up, despite the closed curtains. It took him a while to remember what happened. He wasn’t in his house, but in Brightmarket, and he was with Aloy. Fuck, he woke up hard again. Or would it be still? Considering the situation, that was quite possible. He tried to hide it from her but… where was she?

The Captain looked around the room, but she wasn’t there. He saw his sleeping tunic folded on the desk and then he knew it. She was gone. He had his chance, he saw her, and that was it. Would he see her again?

But then he saw her pack was still there, and that gave him some hope. Maybe she wasn’t gone after all. He got up and freshened up and when he was putting his armor on again, Aloy came back to the room. She was much better, all dressed up already into her Carja armor, with her beads already in her hair. How did she do all that without waking him up?

“Good morning Erend” He could hear the smile in her voice. “I brought our breakfast. I hope you like it: bread, scrambled eggs and some fresh squeezed orange juice. But don’t be long. I want to get back to Meridian before the sun reaches its highest point”

So she was going back to Meridian with him. He would have more than two minutes with her, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy gets back to Meridian for the first time in years and gets enchanted with a new Meridian. She meets her friend, the King and he gives her an unusual gift, and with that, she finds out she doesn't have a house to sleep in anymore.

Erend paid for all the services and they went back to Meridian in silence. They were enjoying the company of each other and for some reason they didn’t know how to behave in each other’s presence. Erend felt more comfortable in close combat than in that situation, and he was pretty sure Aloy did too.

Getting close to the city, Aloy was able to see it was more colorful than the last time she had been there. She could see people from tribes she didn’t even know, besides Carja, Oseram but also Banuk and… Nora? Well, that was a surprise. A good one, but a surprise still. The elevators were fixed now and she was happy to see the city was flourishing with life. Avad was doing a good job.

When they were arriving to the main Gate, the guards saluted them. “Captain. The King requested your presence as soon as you arrived in the city. He wants to see the lady too”

Erend nodded and continued his walking. She knew he had to report to his King, so she followed. Besides, she missed her friend and it would be good to stop by. As she had noticed before, the market was crowded and filled with products from all places. All that sound and that spicy smell Meridian had made her feel at home. It was a different sensation from the one she felt when she first stepped there, when she felt suffocated. But she missed The Sand People too, and remembering them at this moment made her feel heartbroken. There was a mission to be completed, but she would do that in her own time.

The palace was already filled with nobles that needed an audience with the King but she could also see his servants going here and there preparing everything for the wedding. Just as always, the King was calm and patient with everyone. When he saw her, his face lit up.

“Aloy! I was hoping my brave Captain here would find you. I’m glad he did” He got up from his throne and, different from the last time that happened, the nobles didn’t complain when the King left the public audiences. They went back to his private room, behind his throne, and just as it was on the other time she had been there, there were comfortable cushions all around. The view now was astonishing: they were able to see all the Sundom from there, and not smoke and destruction.

“It’s good to see you too” She was being sincere.

As Aloy sit in front of Avad, on the comfortable cushions, Erend waited by the door. Despite their friendship, his first obligation was being his captain, not his pal. He would have to wait until the King dismissed him for today. Aloy was proud to see that Erend became a responsible Captain, committed to his duty.

“I’m happy to see you were able to accomplish your mission, Erend. Were you able to check on your soldiers today?” Avad was offering her a glass of water while talking to Erend.

“Not yet, your Luminance. We came straight to the palace”

“Good, good. Please, with the wedding so close it’s important to get everything done. I want to check with you and Siten the security plans again, the wedding must be perfect for my Kuarani” Avad was smiling and Erend understood his diplomatic order: he had to leave now and give them some privacy.

The Captain nodded. “My King. Aloy” Nodding his head, he left the room.

“My dear Aloy, I’m delighted to see you. I know you are probably here for another reason and not my wedding, but I hope you can spare some time and be here in this happy day. I want you to meet Kuarani”

Aloy would really like to be there but… she had never been in an event like that before. “You see, Avad…” She didn’t know how to explain that without feeling like a little innocent child. “Ugh… I have never been to a wedding before, especially a Carja one. I really want to meet Kuarani, but maybe before the ceremony?”

Gentle and sensitive, he could see she was uncomfortable with the situation, but she was a true friend and he wanted her to be part of that important day. “That’s nonsense!” He gave her a warm smile. “I really want you there. Besides, in Carja tradition, the bride remains recluse for 30 days until the ceremony. She uses this time to meditate with the Sun and her godparents”

Aloy was confused. Why would a bride want to do that? She wasn’t allowed to participate in the preparation of her own wedding? The huntress would never understand traditions like that. “I’ll meet her later then…” She was getting anxious with his persistence and even though he was not her King, he was a King, and she respected him. She couldn’t keep her hands still.

The King asked Marad to come inside. Serious as always, he only nodded to Aloy. She knew he was probably going crazy with all the wedding plans and the royal audiences being postponed outside this room. “Blameless Marad. I’m sure Teb is still here, in the palace, working on Kuarani’s dress, isn’t he? Ask him to make a dress to Aloy. It will be my gift. He knows her and his wife will be able to help him”

“Certainly, your highness”

So, Teb was married and was a successful stitcher too. The King really wanted to give new opportunities to all people and change the city. Knowing this she knew he was closer to that goal every day. “I’m thankful for that, but… I’m not really comfortable in situations like that, with so many people”

“Let’s make an agreement, then. The dress will be my present to you, a gift for your return. It’s yours already. If you don’t feel comfortable coming to the ceremony I will understand and respect your decision. But you still have a few days to think about that and maybe change your mind. Just be sure that everyone here knows you and respects you. Things have changed since you left, Aloy, and for the best. Besides, if you come here and just wants to leave… no one will ever stop you” She smiled and agreed. She was trying to be someone different too, and she was taking baby steps into that direction. Thinking about that offer was something she was able to do. “Now tell me, why have you really come back? Where have you been during all these years?”

She didn’t want to worry him in a moment like this, so she never told about the Sawtooth, only about going to The Forbidden West, and he looked shocked. She didn’t give him time to complain, since her experience with the Ocean amazed him and he asked many questions: was it really that big? Was it deep? Why couldn’t you drink the water? She loved to see how excited about the stories he was. She also told him about new tribes. She knew he would adore that since he was always eager to learn. Aloy had always seen Avad as an uncommon leader, who appreciated diplomacy and dialogue over conflicts, and for that he would have to exercise empathy every day. Being so interested in those areas had led him to study about other cultures, and getting to know other tribes was part of that.

The Sand People had amazed him too. He liked the idea of storing seeds in small alcoves on rocks. That would save space inside the city. They were using machines in Meridian’s farms too, but when she explained that Lancehorns were the best ones to work with the soil, it looked like his mind exploded. How had nobody ever thought about that?!

“Excuse me, your Radiance” It was Marad again, asking for permission to come in. “You have some issues about the ceremony to deal with”

The King nodded. “Well Aloy, it was great talking to you and learning all that. I want to know more, if it’s possible, before you leave again” She nodded. “Were you able to speak with Teb, Blameless Marad?”

“Yes. He is aware of the situation already and is in contact with his wife. They are waiting for you in their studio. I believe you remember the way to your old house?”

Her old house? Ohhh, that meant Teb was still living in her house. Where would she stay now? “I do, Marad, thank you very much. And Avad, thank you for being so understanding”

He gave her a gentle hug before she left. Half of the afternoon had gone by now and besides having to discuss her new dress she would still have to find a place to stay. Hunting a Snapmaw wasn’t as hard as this.

* * *

Aloy took all her pack and her gears and went back to Olin’s house. Her house. Well, it was actually Teb’s house and she knew that. She would never make him leave, especially because she knew it was his work place. Besides, for how long would she stay in Meridian? Probably not long enough.

Every corner of Meridian brought memories back: the first day when Erend destroyed the door, Hunter’s Lodge, the storehouse where Dervahl had hidden the bomb, the unique merchants that asked her to find artifacts around… and so many others. In the past she was so eager to find her life, her own life, that she didn’t realize she already had one here. That didn’t mean, of course, she had to forget about traveling the world, but if she had stayed she could have been happy too.

When she was getting closer to Teb’s studio, she saw many people making a line in front of the big door Erend had once destroyed. The women wanted to talk to Teb and his wife about their dresses, worried if they would be able to finish everything for the King’s wedding. She could see all kinds of goods from outside the studio: beautiful fabrics on colors she had never seen before, buttons in all sizes and threads shinier than machine’s parts. She could also see accessories hanging from the ceiling, things she had no idea what they were used for.

Teb was showing some fabrics from different colors to a woman when he saw Aloy coming “Aloy!” He had a big smile on his face and she could do nothing but smile him back. “Come inside! You don’t know how happy I am to see you here”

Approaching the studio, she could now feel the noble women staring at her from the line. “Hey! I don’t want to cause any trouble here, I’m sure they were waiting…”

“That’s fine, don’t worry about that. I have time for them” He was holding her hand, bringing her inside and through all that fabric. She noticed he had changed the room to a store and she was starting to feel claustrophobic inside the place with all that mess, but she had a feeling that Teb liked that. “When Blameless Marad told me about your dress I was so surprised. You don’t like tha…” Suddenly a woman appeared from the place that used to be the basement. “I’m sorry, sometimes I get too excited and forget the good manners. This is Mira, my wife. Mira, this is Aloy”

“Aloy, the huntress! Finally! Teb had told me good things about you” Mira came into her direction and hugged her. Aloy could see Teb making faces to Mira, trying to send a signal that Aloy didn’t like reactions like those, but she was almost feeling comfortable.

The huntress hugged her back. “Nice to meet you, Mira”

“Would you like something to drink? We have fresh tea” Mira offered. “Come with me, we have a lot to do!”

Mira was a small woman, thin and with brown eyes and short, curly hair. If Aloy didn’t know better, Mira and Teb could be confused by brother and sister. But for some reason Aloy supposed Mira was Carja, and not Nora. She was wearing a long beige apron over her dress with many needles attached to it, probably to help in the sewing process.

Aloy just followed her downstairs and she saw Teb was talking to his clients again. She could see they have adapted the basement into their atelier and many dresses were already finished. “We work fast, you know… we just have to value our work” Mira was laughing while she was serving the tea. “Can you imagine if they knew we can finish a dress in a day or two? Would they pay all those shards? They need to look fancy and expensive, and taking a long time to be designed helps in this aspect”

She had to agree with Mira. People would think the dresses were cheap and poorly made if they knew that they were so quickly sewed. Of course Aloy knew that quality is not necessarily related to time, but most people thought so. Maybe she could start using this strategy herself if she ever had the opportunity to work with machines again.

“My father taught me to work like this when I was just a little girl learning embroidery with my mother. He was a fast merchant, but he used to say it would take longer for him to bring the products. People would pay more if the product looked rare, for example. They had the perfect wedding: my father the merchant and my mother the stitcher” Mira was looking Aloy from all angles and aspects. “Please, don’t feel uncomfortable. Teb told me a little about yourself, but we want to give you a special dress. I have to take your measures, is it fine for you?”

Aloy nodded while Mira showed her where to stay. Mira took a measuring tape and a paper to write all the details they would need. “Tell me a little about you. Teb is my friend and now I want you to be too”

Mira was glad to hear that. “We met after the Battle of the Spire. He wanted to start his studio and he needed supplies. Someone told him to look for my father outside the city, that he was the best merchant and would have good prices for someone starting. Unfortunately my father got hurt during the battle and wouldn’t be able to buy new products for some time” Aloy looked surprised.

“Don’t worry, my father is fine again and he is the one that brings us the most beautiful fabrics and other supplies. What wasn’t fine in that time was our house, damaged during the Battle. You see, my mom died a few years ago and I started to work as a stitcher in our store, which was located in our house. In that moment we had a stitcher, we had the material but we didn’t have the store anymore”

Mira was talking, measuring Aloy and writing in a paper so fast that the huntress was getting dizzy.

“Teb was disappointed to know that I would have to sell all the supplies I had just to find a place to stay and help my father. We would never be able to re-open the store again. That’s when he offered me a partnership: I had the supplies and he had the place. We worked many nights together and… now we are here”

They were perfect for each other and Aloy couldn’t stop thinking how life can be ironic: they had found partnership among destruction.

“Done! I finished the measurement. Now, tell me, is there anything you don’t like? Maybe a color?”

She was done already? “Well, I’ve never had a dress like that before in my life, so I have no idea. By the Goddess, I had never had a dress in my life”

The stitcher was so shocked with Aloy’s statement that she even opened her mouth in surprise. And then she got embarrassed. “I’m sorry, this is so… unusual here, among the Carja. Please, don’t be offended by that”

“Don’t worry” Aloy was always kind when people didn’t know how to react to the fact that she had lived her life alone. After some minutes thinking, she remembered something. “But there is one thing I know: I don’t like to feel trapped. I like to be able to move”

Then Mira’s face had all that light and glow again. “Say no more, huntress, we are going to give you the perfect dress! Come again tomorrow night to try your new outfit”

“And Mira… could you help me to… ahn…” Aloy didn’t know how to be a woman, just a hunter. The stitcher understood her doubts and happily nodded. She would help Aloy if she could. Maybe Mira was her new friend already? That made Aloy feel more confident.

When she went upstairs Teb was busy talking to his clients and she didn’t want to interrupt him. She just waved him a goodbye and left with all her gears. Time to find a place to stay.

* * *

It was the fourth inn she had tried and they had no rooms available. All the innkeepers laughed at her face, saying she would never find a room available so close to the wedding. People came from different places to see the ceremony and everything would be crowded. The only alternative left was to camp outside the city.

Night had come when she was finally able to find a good spot to make camp. It was a beautiful place, and she had a view to the palace. A beautiful one, by the way. She was able to see some lights through the windows of the city, just like little stars, and she was thinking about what the people could be doing. Having dinner? Maybe just talking about their future plans? She remembered the last night with the Sand People, before the attack, when they were talking about the tribes’ traditions and she felt a warm feeling inside her.

Out of nowhere, her focus chirped. Gaia had been so quiet that she even forgot the focus was there. “Hey Gaia. Do you have any new information?”

“Good evening, Aloy. I’m monitoring Hephaestus and the Cauldrons, if they do something unusual we’ll know”

“Can you show me something new? What was this place in the Old Ones’ days?”

Gaia showed many pictures to Aloy. Long before the time Gaia was created, humans didn’t have machines or even tools. The first great discovery was fire and Aloy was shocked to know that. Lighting a fire was so easy, so common to her; she could never imagine how life would be without it.

“In the beginning, humans could have fire only if a lightning hit a tree, for example. They could use it to warm themselves, cook and, the most important, to get protection from other creatures” Gaia was showing pictures of great animals she had never imagined before. “It took a long time for them to discover how to make fire by themselves, using sticks. Now they were able to create tools”

“Oh, but they look so simple…” She saw pictures of simple tools, like a round rock used to light the fire.

“Indeed they were, but to create something big we need to start with small steps”

Aloy smiled. She agreed with Gaia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, you may note that this chapter has a little bit of sugar...? so yeah, it does. But sometimes I like to imagine Aloy as a regular girl who likes to just hang out or whatever... LOL  
> I hope you liked it anyway, this will be important for the next chapters. Just tell me if it gets boring!   
> Thanks for everyone who is reading and keeping up with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were good. Aloy was visiting Meridian and she would attend Avad's wedding. She even got a present from him and she was feeling pretty. Maybe the incident with the Sawtooth was just an incident? Aloy couldn't deny: being among friends was good. How long would it take for her to leave that peace behind?

Aloy would have all day free until she had to check her new dress, therefore she would be able to visit some old friends living in the city. She took all her things and decided to eat something in the tea shop she used to visit before leaving Meridian and she was glad to know they were still working.

The food was delicious and the market was getting more and more crowded every minute. She could see regular people buying supplies but also workers from the palace, doing all that was possible to help in the ceremony.

The Hunter’s Lodge couldn’t be more different than the last time she had been there. It was filled with people from different tribes, men and women alike. The trophy Talanah took from Redmaw had a special place too, right next to the door. It was there to show everyone could be part of them. The only thing that was the same was Ligan, who was still there and greeted her.

“Talanah is upstairs with her new Thrush” He pointed to her.

Since Aloy didn’t stay in Meridian, it made sense that Talanah would have a new Thrush and she was curious to meet this new person.

“Nakoa!” Aloy was surprised to see the Nora there and smiled to her.

“It’s good to see you again. As you can see I really decided to stay in Meridian” Nakoa said

“Aloy, despite the Nora. I do have to say that you make good hunters and huntresses in those Sacred Lands of yours. First it was you, and now my new Thrush Nakoa”

“Didn’t you go back to Yan? I thought you were happy with the possibility of going back”

“I did, yes… I was thrilled with the possibility of seeing him again, but once I arrived, I knew I do not belong there. Things changed, but now I belong here. Besides, I can always visit him. He never visits me though” Nakoa and Talanah laughed together.

“Oh really? What have changed?” After The Battle of the Spire, Aloy was so anxious to live her own life that she didn’t even return to the Sacred Lands. Maybe she was too afraid of what she was going to find there, but most of all, she was afraid of the things she was not going to find. Rost wasn’t there and she didn’t even have a house there, but now she was curious about how they were living with all those changes Nakoa had mentioned.

“Well… things have changed a lot among us, inside the Sacret Lands, Teersa and Jezza are doing a good job working with Avad. Many Nora were resistant to the changes. However, the Nora are prosperous now and they have more opportunities”

Aloy was surprised to know Lansra did not try to stop the changes. She was glad to know that all the changes probably had started because of Erend’s visit after the Battle of the Spire. “That’s great, Nakoa. I hope your brother changes his mind one day. They all need to know that Meridian is just a city filled with people, and not an evil land”

They continued the conversation. Talanah even suggested her to sleep in Hunter’s Lodge and not in a camp outside the city, where she could have at least a bed, but there were too many strange people around. She didn’t say, but sleeping in a room with so many hunters and huntresses at the same time made her feel uncomfortable. First, she would have less privacy than sleeping in her tent. And it also reminded her of the night before the Proving.

Aloy knew they probably had a lot of things to do and left. It was good to know things changed for the Nora too. She would go there and check everything with her own eyes.

* * *

It took him four years to finally have a lead on where to find her. Four years to get a trustable lead. Four years to finally see her, and he had one of the best nights of his life. But it was just returning to the city to lose it all in a matter of minutes, to lose her for his King. He knew he had to respect and answer only to the King, but since he left the Palace he wasn’t able to find her again. He knew they were just friends, but fire and spit, he had waited for so long to finally find her.

Erend had to talk to his second in command, Siten, to check everything that happened while he was gone. He knew nothing much would have happened, since he left only for a day, but he also had to help preparing the soldiers and the King’s guards for the ceremony. The city was crowded, and even though they didn’t have an incident in a long time, this would be a good opportunity to create chaos. The King wanted everything to be perfect for his bride. 

The next day he woke up really early in the morning to conclude all the preparations with Siten and Marad. He didn’t have time to check on Aloy the day before and he probably wouldn’t have time to check on her today. He wondered if she stayed for the ceremony or if she was gone already without Erend even knowing how she was. Fuck, he was grumpy that morning.

He had a small apartment in the city, in a quiet corner south of the palace. He used to live with Ersa in the past, in a bigger house given by the King, but now that he was alone he only needed a one-bedroom apartment. He was happy that he was able to find one with a bathroom that had a shower. He even had a small kitchen on the first floor, although he rarely cooked. Every day he had to walk through the market to get to the quarters, where he used to buy something to eat, but today it was so early that some merchants were not there yet.

The quarters were still empty. He opened his room and was starting to get his plans when Siten arrived.

“Good morning Captain. Is everything settled for today?”

“Yes, everything is fine. We just have to make the final adjustments for the ceremony. The King wants guards there but we should be invisible for the guests. He doesn’t want to cause any panic among them when everything should be fine. As he said, it’s only a precaution” He took some parchments to write the names of all soldiers and their positions. “Shall we go?”

“Hey Erend…” He knew that expression on Siten’s face. “What about you? Is everything ok?”

How did Siten know about Erend’s feelings? “You know it’s not. I don’t know how you do that, but you know I’m not ok. It took me four years to finally get my chance but I don’t see her since yesterday. And don’t get me wrong, I know I can’t hold her down, but I just wanted some time to check if she is fine” Erend sit on the chair and was looking to nowhere now, just breathing calmly.

“Don’t worry my friend. I’m sure she is still around. I think she likes you” Siten put his hand on Erend’s shoulder to try to help his mood. “And I know how to read your moods because it’s always written on your face. Cheer up; we’ll have a long day with Blameless Marad”

Oh yeah, the day would be long indeed.

* * *

By nightfall Aloy arrived in Teb’s studio. It was much calmer today, without that long line of noble Carja waiting to talk to him. She was anxious to try the dress Mira designed to her.

“Welcome back to the studio! I’m sorry we didn’t have time to talk yesterday, but I had to deliver all those dresses to the customers” Teb said trying to apologize. “I have so much to thank you, Aloy, I’m living in your house but if you want it back I…”

“Teb” Aloy raised her hand to stop him. “When I left Meridian I had no idea when I would return or even if I would return, and as you know, it took me a while to come. I’ll probably leave again. This house is not mine anymore, it’s yours”

He smiled in return and he knew he didn’t have to argue with her anymore. Aloy was a kind person and he always knew that. “Please, come with me. Mira and I designed your outfit based on what I know about you and what you told her. I hope you like it”

Mira came from downstairs and took her hand while Teb waited.

“Aloy, my dear. How are you feeling today?” Mira brought Aloy to the atelier and asked her to sit in a sofa she didn’t even notice the other day when there were lots and lots of dresses there. “When you told me you didn’t like to feel trapped, I decided to design something different to you: I designed a top cropped and a long skirt”

She liked the idea, it was just like her Carja armor. “I know it’s too hot in here, that’s why I designed a sleeveless top. It won’t cover your shoulders though, and the skirt has two slits on both sides, that will give you the movement you like”

By the Goddess, the image she had in her head was completely different from her Carja armor now. She would be almost naked and she probably showed surprise, because then Mira laughed. “Don’t worry, huntress. Teb told me you are shy and the outfit was designed thinking about that. But if you don’t like it, we can change anything to please you. Let me get it for you”

Mira brought two pieces of clothing in the color of a dark blue. It reminded her of the Ocean she saw on her first adventure out of the Sundom. It was a beautiful color. “On the other day I saw you wearing a light blue scarf, so I think you like this color?” Aloy nodded. “Good. Please, try it on. I have to see if the measurements are ok”

Being with Teb for that long, Mira had learned that the Nora are not shy about their bodies, and Aloy started to undress in front of her. When Aloy was fully dressed in her new outfit, she was breathless: the color totally fit her skin and hair color, and even though the slits went up into the middle of her thighs, they were somehow delicate. They didn’t show much of her legs but did give her the movement she liked. People would be able to see her belly button but she was fine with that. The top was amazing, with things that looked like little jewelry embroidered to it. Despite the fabric being a really dark blue, the little beads gave different color tones to it. The sleeves didn’t cover her shoulders as Mira said, and they ended diagonally, shaping her upper body. She realized it was possible to see her lightning scar and suddenly she felt stronger.

“You are so pretty!” Mira said “But what is this bandage here?”

“Oh… I hurt my arm the other day, there is a cut there”

Mira went upstairs calling for Teb and in a matter of minutes she came back. She was holding a golden bracelet with Bluegleam all over it. “This will match with the color and hide the cut”

“No Mira, Bluegleam is really expensive and rare. I can’t accept it”

“You gave us a house and a place to work for the rest of our lives. You can and you will accept it” Then she gave it to Aloy with no more discussion.

* * *

It was late when he was coming from the market and he had a terrible headache. Blameless Marad was a perfectionist and he wanted everything done before the big day. Well, Erend couldn’t blame him. A wedding ceremony was important, and a King’s one was much bigger.

He didn’t expect to be there for so long and he wanted to buy something to eat from the market before going home, but everything was closed now. He would be forced to prepare his dinner tonight.

When he was just around the corner he saw a glimpse of red. Of flames. Could it be her? Fire and spit, it was.

“Aloy!” He called her name. She was waiting for the elevator to go down. She had all her gear and a parcel on her hands. “Are you leaving already?” He was so nervous that this was the only possibility he could think of.

“Hey Erend! Good to see you. No, I’m staying for the ceremony. Actually, I’m on my way to bed” He looked confused. “I’m camping outside the city. I wasn’t able to find an inn because the city is crowded due to the ceremony and Teb lives in my old house, so…”

“What?! Why do you do that to yourself, Aloy? Come with me. Look, my apartment is not big, but you can sleep in my bedroom while I sleep on the couch. The room is upstairs, so you’ll have all the privacy you need. I’ll leave early in the morning to coordinate everything for the wedding and you’ll have the house for yourself”

She nodded and followed him. When he opened the door he almost regretted his decision, because his apartment was a mess. There were dishes in the sink waiting to be washed for days, dirty clothes on the floor and he was pretty sure he had not done the bed in the morning.

“Please, don’t mind the mess. Most of times I’m only here to sleep and I never receive guests, so…” She smiled to him, and he loved that. How different she was from the girl he had met four years ago. That girl would never follow him to a comfortable house, instead she would insist on sleeping outside. Comfort makes you lazy and sloppy, she would say. But she was so different now, even stronger if that was possible. He didn’t have the opportunity to talk to her yet, but he imagined that spending all those years away had changed her into something good.

She went to the bathroom to freshen up and he used this time to put everything he could together: put clean sheets on the bed, hide the dirty clothes and organize his kitchen a little. He had a counter separating the kitchen and the living room, where he decided to prepare something to eat. He didn’t know if she had had dinner, but he would be glad to prepare something for her too.

By the time she came down, she was wearing only leggings and a sleeping tunic. He could almost see her breasts through it, so he decided not to look directly to her. He had served some cinnamon tea and roasted potato and corn with dried chicken’s leg. She was probably hungry, because he heard her stomach when she got closer and he liked that.

“Thank you again” She said, drinking the tea. Now she knew where his scent came from.

They ate in silence. Erend never knew what to speak and she wasn’t the talkative kind of person, but he enjoyed every minute of their silence.

“I want to help you tomorrow” She finally said. “I want to take my weapons and be able to help if something happens”

“You are a guest in the ceremony, not a soldier. Leave the problems to us” He smiled to her, the same smile he gave her on the first day they met. “Besides, things have been fine since you left. Nothing will happen”

Was he trying to imply something to her by saying those things? “No. Let me rephrase: I will help” She said.

She was being serious and he respected that in her. He knew he would never win that discussion. She would take her gear to the palace in the morning and if something happened they would be there for here to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Aloy is trying things she had never done before: new experiences that make her feel alive. But, as we know, the perfect life doesn't exist and soon enough she will have to get back to her obligations. Let's just enjoy the good times with her!  
> Again, thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avad's wedding day was finally here and Aloy was excited to attend such an important date. She also wanted to meet Kuarani and her friend's Queen. The huntress was feeling sentimental about Meridian, but, as we know, after a long and beautiful day, comes the great storm, and that's when we must be prepared.

The night had been calm. Erend said she should sleep in his bed, and after insisting a lot that she wouldn’t accept sleeping in his own bed in his house, he gave up on the discussion. He just left his bedroom and crushed on his couch, which obligated her to accept the offer. She took that time alone to separate the weapons she would take to the Palace in case she needed: her Sharpshot bow, her spear and her Ropecaster. They would be effective against machines and humans too.

He really had to wake up early and she was up when she heard him downstairs. They went to the Palace together while the sun was rising. It was a beautiful morning and the ceremony would probably be beautiful too. She was excited to be part of that. It would be the first time attending such a formal event in her life.

The Palace was crowded with servants cleaning and organizing everything. There were lots of orange, yellow and white flowers making everything prettier. She could see the balcony being decorated, so probably the ceremony would take place there. There were 5 decorated tables on the big room next to it, and the workers were already putting fruits on them. The musicians were there preparing themselves to rehearse. It was possible to see it would be a big party for many people. Avad was nowhere to be seen, probably getting ready for the event. She couldn’t see the bride either, but even if she was there Aloy wouldn’t know.

“Is she pretty?” Erend was confused. “The bride, is she pretty?” Aloy was just curious because she couldn’t imagine how a queen looked like.

Erend was glad Blameless Marad appeared to talk to him. He wouldn’t know how to answer that without offending Kuarani, the King or even Aloy. “Good morning, Marad. I’m here to guide the guards and soldiers about today. Aloy offered her help, that’s why she brought a few things”

Marad nodded and told her to put her weapons inside the room where she had her meetings with Avad. He didn’t want to cause panic on the King’s guests, and seeing weapons like hers would be the opposite of that. He told Erend that his informers had reported nothing unusual, what would lead to a great and peaceful wedding. Marad asked him to follow into the King’s chambers for further details.

“I’ll probably only see you again during the ceremony. Have a nice day, Aloy” Erend nodded and followed Marad. He was a great Captain. She could see how serious he behaved when he was on duty and she was proud to see he seemed to believe in his potential now.

* * *

Aloy was starting to get anxious about the wedding. She put on her new outfit and a pair of strappy golden sandals Mira had given her. She decided to braid just the sides of her hair and on top she did a mohawk, then she put everything together into a high ponytail. The huntress was feeling pretty and strong today, and she was proud of herself. She thought she could feel uncomfortable but it was quite the opposite.

When she left Erend’s house to go to the Palace, she could see everything in the market was closed. Many people were attending the wedding, and not only Carja. Arriving at the Palace, a guard took her by the hand and walked her to the balcony where the ceremony was about to start. She realized not all guests would be able to see the ceremony as close as she was.

Avad was standing in front of everybody and his guests were sitting on long benches. He was wearing his usual crown today and he was dressed in cotton beige pants and a simple, but beautiful, white tunic. There was a Sun-Priest with him, probably to say some words, and behind them there was a fire pit. On the table next to the priest there was a golden tiara, with lots of beautiful and colorful jewelry. The pillars were decorated with the flowers she had seen in the morning and there were many crystals hanging from the ceiling, which created a rainbow effect when the sun light hit those.

She couldn’t find Erend anywhere. She’d like to be with someone that understood about Carja tradition to explain what was going to happen, but she would be able to ask about that later.

A soft music had started and everybody looked to a door located east of the room. She finally spotted Erend, opening the door with another guard. He was wearing his uniform and armor, stripped shirt and yellow scarf, really formal, and she also realized he had trimmed his beard and hair.

Kuarani finally came out the door and Aloy thought she had never seen a woman so pretty in her life. Kuarani had the blondest hair she had ever seen. For some reason it reminded her of the sun light, and her eyes were blue like the lights coming from a peaceful machine. She was slim and tall, and walked so gracefully that you couldn’t even hear her footsteps. Her hair was pinned in a low bun and she had a long and colorful bridal veil, so long that it was dragging on the floor, just like her beautiful dress. The colors were vivid pink and orange and yellow, in contrast with the King’s outfit. If you looked closely you could see flowers embroidered in threads that had the same colors as the fabrics. She was also wearing golden rings and bracelets, and even a ring on her nose.

When Kuarani arrived in front of the Sun-Priest the guards brought them some big and fluffy cushions to sit on and listen to his speech, and on that moment Aloy realized the bride was barefoot. Avad was gently holding her left hand.

“My King. Kuarani. Today, in this beautiful afternoon, we are here to celebrate your marriage. We are here and the Sun is watching you, blessing your life together as one. Feel Its light, Its warm, filling you with Its love. We do not celebrate only the love of a man and a woman, but of all Carja”

“Just as the Sun rises in the east and sets in the west, this young couple has started life together” The Sun-Priest continued speaking, blessing both Avad and Kuarani. Aloy was really touched by the ceremony because she was being part of something so special for them. “The Light gives life and reason to us all, and like it did with Araman guiding him to Meridian, it will guide you into happiness and prosperity”

“Come now. It’s time to walk around the Sun and light the incense to make the smoke carry your love to all Sundom” The Sun-Priest took Avad and Kuarani by the hand and gave them the incense. With both of them holding it, they used the fire to light it, and the smell reminded her of berries. Still holding hands, they walked around the fire, and by the end both of them blew the smoke into each other. Finally, they threw the incense in the fire and returned to their places.

Just as the Sun-Priest said, the incense’s smoke rose into the sky, carrying their love message. “The Sun blesses your marriage. Now, my King, you may have your Queen”. Avad got the tiara from the table and put it on Kuarani’s head, making Kuarani his Queen now.

* * *

Everything was beautiful and Aloy was glad she decided to stay. Avad was her friend and she was happy for him. Now she was able to finally meet his Queen, to greet them and wish a lifetime full of companionship and happiness. She wanted to celebrate too, to be part of that day, so she followed the guests to the other room.

Now the tables were filled with colorful fruits and all kinds of food: golden roasted boars, smoked turkey legs, many types of cheese and golden pies, colorful baked vegetables like potatoes, bell peppers, onions, carrots and mushrooms, and freshly baked bread. There was also a table with sweets, such as sugared almonds, patties and things she didn’t even know the name. She was feeling dizzy with so much food and she didn’t even know where to start.

The room was also decorated with colorful flowers and crystals hanging from the ceiling. She saw many cushions and comfortable seats on the almost private corners of the room. There was another balcony here too, opened for the guests that would like to appreciate the view from the Palace. Many servants were walking around the room with glasses of wine, cider and mint water. Well, at least one thing she was sure: she would drink the water. There were also musicians in this room to play for the guests, and everyone seemed pleased.

Aloy was finally able to reach the King and his Queen. “Congratulations, Avad. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Kuarani. I wish you a lifetime of happiness. Everything is beautiful and I’m happy to be part of it”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, huntress. I’ve heard so much about you and I’m glad to see you were able to participate in this cheerful moment with us. I really want to get to know you better. I hope we have an opportunity to do that”

“You are very kind, Kuarani” She gave them both a hug and left. They still had a lot of people to talk to and enjoy the celebration, of course. She didn’t want to hold them for a long time.

The huntress was walking around, trying to find a familiar face. She didn’t know how to behave, what to do, what to eat… but she was hungry, and everybody was eating and drinking, so she just decided to take some berries. And by the Goddess, it was the most delicious, sweetest berry she had ever eaten in her life. She had been to many different places in these four years out of Meridian, but she had never eaten things as delicious as the food there.

Erend was nowhere to be found, probably on duty, and she just gave up on finding him. She chose a spot on a corner close to the balcony, where she would be able to enjoy the view and the party too and just leaned on the pillar. The sun was starting to fade behind the mountains and the breeze was coming, fresh as always in the desert. She could feel the wind in her hair and she just loved that feeling.

“Hey there, huntress”

Her heart skipped a beat. Erend was behind her and she never heard him coming closer. Maybe his armor wasn’t that loud as she used to think. “I was looking for you”

He had seen her before, during the ceremony, but now that they were face to face he could admire all details: she was wearing a beautiful outfit that he never thought she would like to wear someday. The color was perfect, matching her skin and her hair. Her hair was different, braided but in a ponytail, and he was able to see all her freckles. He wanted to touch and count each one of those on her body. He could do that all night. And, just as if she needed something else to be more beautiful, she had a bracelet.

“Erend… Erend?”

“I’m sorry. Yes?” She was talking to him, but he was staring, lost in his mind. No, not his mind. Her deep, green eyes. When you were close to her like that you could even see the golden swatches bringing life to everything around her. He wanted to be with her so much, but she was so special that he didn’t even know how to speak to her. He was always afraid about the possibility of Aloy vanishing again and breaking his heart, and that made him feel apprehensive. He didn’t want to say something that could push her to that direction.

“I said I was looking for you. I know you are probably on duty now, but I wanted to say hi”

Indeed he was working, but he would be able to take a break for some minutes. “That’s fine, I can spare a minute or two”

She looked at him suspiciously, and then he thought that was it. That was how he threw any chance he might possibly have away. But then she started laughing, and in a few minutes he was laughing too.

“It’s good to be here in Meridian again” She said, going to the balcony.

“I thought you liked to be around, to visit new places”

“I love that. But returning here after four years was good too. It is good to have a place to return to, and now I know I have Meridian” The air was chill in the balcony, but she liked that sensation. It was too hot inside the palace, too many people together in the same place, and although she was improving this aspect about herself, she still felt uncomfortable among lots of strange people.

He could see her goosebumps due to the wind. “Are you cold?” He touched her arms and her shoulders, trying to massage them to make her feel warm. She just nodded.

Erend was warm and she liked to feel his hands on her skin. She leaned her body just a little into his direction, just to show she was enjoying his touch. He pulled her closer, into a hug, and she was just listening to the sound of his breathing. She realized he was nervous, because his breathing was fast and his heart was beating even faster. And then she noticed her breathing and her heart were beating fast too. They just enjoyed the moment, feeling the new sensations every second. But the air was still cold, too cold, actually.

First, they heard it. And then they saw it: machines climbing the rocky mountain side to get to the palace. Six machines Aloy had never seen before, not even when she was investigating the Zero Dawn Project. They reminded her of Corruptors, with four pair of long legs and moving quickly. At the end of their legs, they had two long claws that helped in the climbing process, and she could see they had two freeze canisters at their lower back, protected by a hard structure. Just like the freezing canisters on Lancehorns, the Chillwater was probably used to cool their body and engines. At what looked like a mouth, she could see sharp structures similar to teeth to attack in close combat. By the Goddess, she didn’t even have her focus to identify the weak spots on the machines and possible attacks they had.

And worse: they did not have blue eyes.

“Go tell the others, call the guards! I’ll get my bow” Erend nodded and in a matter of seconds what was just a celebration became pure panic and chaos. The guests didn’t know what to do or where to hide. He couldn’t find his King to protect and despite having a security plan, even the guards were lost. It had been a long time since the last fight here.

“Fire and spit! Siten! Siten!” Erend was shouting.

“I’m here Captain” The man finally presented. He was sweating.

“Take the King and Queen back to the Palace. Protect them, follow the plans. I’ll fight the machines”

Siten nodded and ran, looking for the King, and then he found him. He opened the Palace to protect the guests from the attacks. Some guards were helping to organize everyone inside.

Erend took some guards and vanguardsman to fight by his side. He knew they prepared a plan, but boy, they were not prepared for machines. It reminded him of the day Dervahl attacked the King and his Palace. Aloy was already prepared with her bow, spear and Ropecaster, shooting Tearblast arrows to destroy the structures that protected the freezing canister.

Similar to Corruptors, those machines were able to jump high and attack with their claws. “Keep them down and hit the canisters!” She said, but those men were not hunters like she was. They were great in close combat, but shooting arrows to a target moving so fast like this machine was? That was hard. She was handling most of the combat, just running quickly around the room to keep them away from the King’s men.

She was fighting, feeling the adrenaline running again in her veins, distracting the machines so the guards would be able to hit them. Then she could smell something in the air, a bitter smell that reminded her of thunderstorms. She could also feel static in her hair, her skin… and then she heard it. A thunder striking, followed by the flash of light coming up to the balcony.

Red light.

A Stormbird.

All the guards and vanguardsman were struggling to fight, suffering with the attacks of those strange machines, and she could see their fear when they saw that big bird coming up. The Stormbird used its carpet bombing with electrical energy, hitting even some machines.

They were screaming in pain. She knew what she had to do. “Erend. Help them, destroy the canisters and they will start to get slower. I’ll get the Stormbird” Erend was still in pain and almost paralyzed because of the Stormbird’s attack, trying to stand up to help her, but she didn’t wait for his answer. She ran with her spear in hands into the balcony’s edge and jumped.

* * *

Erend was desperate. She jumped. She fucking jumped from that high into an electrified bird. That was it, she was dead. Just dead. As soon as he felt in control of his body again he ran to the edge too, but he wasn’t able to see her. It was too dark and his men needed help. He needed to control the spasms on his body to get rid of those machines and help her. He was full of energy, full of strength and anger. Those fucking things had no chance now.

One, two, three hits. He finished them all with the help of his man. Fortunately no one was seriously injured and they would all recover in a matter of days. But he had to find her, he had to help her. He wanted to run down there and protect here, but he was still on duty, now more than ever.

When everything looked calm the King came from inside the palace, followed by some of his other guards. He was fine too, no physical injury, but the ceremony was ruined. The room was a mess, food all over the floor and the tables turned, the musical instruments destroyed and all his guests frightened. Siten came out with him, worried about his Captain.

Blameless Marad was apologizing to all guests and checking who needed medical treatment. Those that had problems followed him to be treated by the King’s healers. Most of them were guards who had faced the new machines.

Being the Captain, he knew he had to be there to support the King and everybody inside the Palace, but he just couldn’t stop staring at the edge of the balcony, imagining the Stormbird would come again with a dead Aloy hanging from its talons. He took a deep breath before finally speaking to Avad.

“My King and Queen. Are you hurt?”

“We will be fine. No one is hurt and we we’ll recover from this” The King answered. Kuarani was by his side, crying. “What happened? Who did this?”

Erend just nodded. “We don’t know yet. Blameless Marad said his informers didn’t report anything unusual, therefore an attack like this was not expected. We will investigate”

“Yes. Start the investigation immediately” The King was looking around. “Where is Aloy?”

He had to take a deep breath to answer this question. “I don’t know. She jumped from the balcony to fight the Stormbird and protect us” He was trying to remain calm now. The King looked surprised but said nothing, since right now he needed to be a King and not a friend.

Erend took Siten and some other men that were feeling fine to start his investigation. He would have to talk to all guests and workers that had been there to find a clue on what had happened. They would have a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Who would ruin such a beautiful (and expensive) wedding?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aloy had woken up in the morning, she would never imagine the long day that waited for her. When she faced the Stormbird, all she wanted was to rest and resume her journey to find out what created hostile and new machines, but she would have something more to deal with before leaving.

Aloy knew how strong the pain from an electric shock was. She had fought against Stormbirds before, she knew the guards would suffer too much if she didn’t take the Stormbird out of the Palace. The only alternative she saw was taking the bird to the ground.

She could see Erend’s face when she ran towards the edge of the balcony and she would never forget the panic in his eyes. She could see how scared he was, but that was the only solution she could think of. It was funny, because the only thing she was thinking about now was how Mira had done a good job in her outfit, giving her freedom to run and fight. She took an impulse and jumped, using her spear to stab the bird on its neck, forcing it to go down. The fall was high and she needed all the strength she had in her arms to hold on.

When the floor was getting closer, she had two alternatives: crash on the ground with the Stormbird or jump. She waited until the last minute and jumped, rolling away from the bird’s wings and talons, but she didn’t have much time to rest. The bird was already getting up, despite all the damage it had taken, and Aloy’s spear was still stuck on its neck.

As an old habit, Aloy touched her temple right where her focus used to be, but it wasn’t there. This would be another fight with based on her huntress abilities. The Stormbird was already charging another shock burst attack when Aloy was again on her two feet, running around to think of a strategy. She knew that without her armor she would be an easy target, so she had to keep some distance until she was able to disarm its lightning gun and the engines. She still had her Ropecaster, but the ammo was much more limited than the bow’s ammo.

Unfortunately, Aloy didn’t have her elemental arrows, and the Sharpshot bow would have to do it. She aimed to the lightning gun and shot three tearblasts arrow. They hit, but they didn’t blow it, and the bird was flying down to another melee attack

The huntress knew she had to be quick in this fight, or she would get tired and incapable of putting it down. She waited until the bird came to the ground, jumping in the last second, and aimed the tearblast arrows again. After some shots the lightning gun finally exploded. Good, now the electric attacks wouldn’t hit her again. She continued making some damage using the precision arrow. They were slow but at least they did a pretty good job.

The engines would be harder to get, since the machine kept moving. It was too high now and Aloy had to bring it down: time to use the Ropecaster. It would take her 4 tie ropes of her best ammo and she knew that. To know how much ammo you needed to disable your enemy and how much you still had was an important part of being a good hunter. Well, she had her pouch filled, therefore she still had a couple of shots.

To bring the Stormbird down she used her precision arrows to call its attention. After a couple of hits on its body, it finally came down in a screech blast attack. Aloy almost used her hands to cover her ears, but she resisted the urge in order to fire the tie ropes. One tie rope, two, three, four… and five?! It needed five tie ropes to keep this one down? Somehow the machine was stronger than the ones she had fought before.

She had to repeat it two more times to remove all the engines. The bird was finally giving signs that the end of the fight was close, and that gave her more energy to continue. After a couple of shots using the precision arrows, she used the Ropecaster to tie it down again. She was finally able to blow the freeze canister and that froze the machine.

That was it, that was her chance. She started to fire arrow after arrow until the bird finally gave in. It was gone.

Aloy had to take a few minutes to recover. By the Goddess, she was so tired now, but glad that everything was over. She looked up, to the palace, and saw no signs of fight, hoping everyone was fine. The huntress was sad that such a pretty ceremony was ruined by the attacks. However, she was more intrigued to know who was behind all that.

The huntress took her spear back from the bird and realized that just like the machines she saw back in the Palace, the Stormbird looked almost… handmade? She sighed and started to loot the machine. She wanted to take the Stormbird’s heart back to Gaia too, so it would analyze both the Sawtooth and the Storbird’s heart, but unfortunately it was crashed. Besides, Aloy wasn’t able to carry much now, especially because she didn’t have her pack with her in the moment.

She was so tired that she would be able to lie down and sleep just there, next to the machine, but she needed to change her outfit, she needed to get her gears before leaving. And with that thought she remembered that all her belongings were in Erend’s apartment. She would have to try to find him or try to find a way to get into his house.

The sky was dark now, therefore she knew the battle took longer than she had imagined. She just hoped Erend was easy to find.

* * *

Coming back to the city, she saw many guards walking around. They were investigating the cause of the attacks, but they would probably find nothing. If the attacks here were somehow connected with the one against the Sand People, then the only answer would be found by taking the Sawtooth’s heart to Gaia. She felt so happy staying here and being part of something so important to someone’s life, but at the same time she thought that for some reason she was linked to the attacks. After all, everything related to machines was related to her too.

When she arrived to Erend’s apartment she could see some light inside. Good, that meant he was there and she wouldn’t have to walk all around the city trying to find him. She knocked on his door and he opened it with more energy than she had expected.

“Hey Erend…” She started to say when she entered the room. She could see the fireplace was lit and the house organized. He was not wearing his armor, but only his trousers and a tunic, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair and beard were messy too, probably because he kept touching them. He used to do that when he was nervous. He looked tired. “Are you good? Is everyone fine in the Palace?”

He was staring at her when he slammed the door. “Fire and spit, Aloy! You jumped from the balcony to fight that big bird ALONE and all you can do is ask about others?” Erend couldn’t remember the last time he had been that mad and worried about someone.

“I’m fine Erend, really. See? Nothing happened”

Indeed nothing really had happened. It sounded impossible, but her outfit was not that destroyed for someone who had a fight and she had just some bruises and scratches. Her hair was a mess too, but given the circumstances, she was great. Just two days ago he met her in Brightmarket with a cut on her arm and he wasn’t behaving like this.

He had to take long breathes before speaking again. He felt that it was all he was doing in the last days when he was around her, but he was just a friend, unable to complain about something or suggest what she should or should not do. Of course he liked her, but he never said the words, and he wasn’t sure how she felt about him. It wasn’t right to overreact like that.

“Look… I’m sorry. I was worried. You just disappeared, I thought… you might disappear again, forever” His voice was low and slow, and he was coming closer. He didn’t wait for her answer because he desperately needed to touch her skin. She was so pretty today and he never had the opportunity to say that. Now both of them were a mess.

He leaned his body on hers, touching her forehead with his. Just as he remembered, she smelled of mint, probably because of all the herbs she used to carry in her pouch. It didn’t matter why, he just loved that. He touched her lower back, right where it made a curve, one hand stayed there and the other was caressing it up until he reached her neck, where he tangled his fingers with her hair. Fire and spit, it was so soft. How could fire be so soft? He knew he was nervous, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he was afraid of getting burns again. But he didn’t care. He waited four years to be with her, to have a chance, and after seeing how close to death she used to walk, he wouldn’t wait any longer.

She was looking deeply into his eyes and despite the fire lit in the fireplace, she was shaking under him. She wanted him, but she didn’t know what to do, or how to behave. Rost had taught her about sexual relationships when she became a woman, about how a man and a woman get together to have a child, but she had never been with a man before. She knew how to control her blood and how to take care of herself, and she had touched herself before when she was alone, but… she was just feeling lost now. Should she touch him? Should she say something?

Erend was looking inside her eyes too, breathing heavily. He wanted to have her right here, right now, but she never said a word and she was shaking. Was she scared? He made a move to pull away and let her go, but then she held him closer, to show him she was enjoying all those feelings.

The other day in Brightmarket she saw him with no shirt, but today she was able to feel all his muscles. She could feel everything stretching under his tunic and that felt good. She could feel how hard he was under his trousers and that felt big. Her breathing was heavy too.

He wanted to kiss her so much, but he wasn’t sure if she would feel comfortable with that. He had been with other women before, but Aloy was special and he didn’t want to mess it up. He could never have another chance. He got closer to her, barely touching her lips, waiting for a response. She reached up a little, and finally kissed him.

He was hungry for that, to taste her, and now she realized she wanted the same. She could taste the cinnamon in his tongue and it was delicious. He was kissing her slowly, full of desire, and she hummed, enjoying every movement he was doing. Even his beard scratching her face was making her feel good.

When he heard that sound coming from her, he shivered in pleasure. He had never heard such a delicious sound before, and he wanted more of that. He started to kiss her harder and she answered with equally hunger. He continued kissing her until he reached the part of her neck just below her ear, kissing and giving little bites there.

She moaned in answer, touching his mohawk in response to that, and he almost melted with her touch. He answered with a low groan in her ear. He could feel Aloy arching her back towards him, needing to be closer, to feel all the heat coming from his body. He pulled her hair a little, just to get more access to her neck, and started to brush his beard there, which made her giggle, kissing her shoulders.

“You like that, huh…?” He asked, enjoying that sound. Then he bit her again, making her moan a little bit more. He was so hard inside his trousers that he could feel himself throbbing for her.

Aloy wanted to feel everything on him, and for that she used her legs to embrace his waist. She didn’t know that it would make him hiss in response, feeling her strong thighs wrapping him. For one more time this night she was happy with the design of her outfit.

While he pressed her back against the door she started to grind her hips against his and it just spurred him even more. It felt so good that she closed her eyes.

“Open your eyes, huntress… savor this moment. Look what you do to me” And with that he pressed his hardness against her, making her grasp with that delicious feeling.

Holding her back and her thighs around him, he took her to the couch. He put her there and sat on his knees in front of her, still kissing. When he found her neck again, he finally said. “I waited for so long to finally taste you… and you are lovely”

She liked the sound of his voice, as low as she had never heard, but that scared her a litte. “Erend, I…” She moaned. Ohh, that was delicious. “I’ve never been with a man before”

Well, that scared him a little, but he never stopped his kisses. “Do you want me to stop?”

Ohh… no. She never said a word, but continued enjoying his kisses with whispered moans.

“You don’t have to hold back, Aloy. There is only you and me here”

“I don’t know what to do” She was blushing not only because of the heat, but because she was feeling shy too.

Erend never stopped. He started to caress her strong belly and then went to her low back again. With his mouth just hovering hers, he said. “I think about you every day since the day we met” She answered him with a soft moan.

Then his hands went down to her legs, and for a second she froze. He looked back to her, searching for a sign, and she nodded her head. Erend started to massage her legs up to her thighs, kissing her belly too. Aloy threw her head back, just humming in pleasure again. She was making an effort to keep her breathe in a regular pace.

Her thighs were just strong as the rest of her body. He used his fingers to caress her belly too, and slowly went back to her ass, lifting her up a little with one hand. She just followed his movement, leaning her body towards him. He needed all his strength and self-control to hold back and not rip her skirt out. He needed her so badly.

“Tell me…” She said between her moans and Erend was surprised. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I want to make you feel good. Can I do it?” She just nodded one more time.

Her eyes were closed again, drinking on all sensations he was making her feel. Everything was new to her, and pleasant. Then the hand that was not holding her ass went back to her thighs, massaging one and the other, and in a matter of seconds he lifted her skirt. What he saw there made his dick jump: she was not wearing underwear.

When he lifted her skirt, she opened her eyes and saw his eyes wide open. They were full of lust and desire, and that made her want him even more. She touched his mohawk again, caressed his neck and held his strong shoulders while she opened her legs just a little.

He kissed her belly and her inner thighs now, going up, seeing how wet for him she was, and that brought another growl to his throat. Aloy had never heard such manly sounds before and it was driving her crazy. He could see her red curls down there, just another fire to get burns. Only this time he would enjoy it.

He put his thumb on her nub and she shivered. He pressed his thumb gently, trying to figure out how she liked to be touched, until she was finally moaning again, pressing her fingers on his shoulders.

He continued kissing her inner thighs, until he reached her wetness, and with no warning he kissed her there. When her only answer was a short whimper, he knew he was doing something right. He started to lick outside of her and at her clit now, using his hands to keep her thighs opened.

Erend looked up and saw the most delicious thing: Aloy’s face in pleasure. That was different from all the times she had touched herself. She couldn’t control her sensations, she wouldn’t know what to expect, and that was only making her wetter.

“Oh Aloy…” His mouth was only a few inches away from her slit. “You are delightful” He stick his tongue inside of her and used his thumb to work on her clit again, moving in circles, and he realized she was shaking in pleasure. Her moans were getting louder, she had never been so turned on like that.

She started to move against him, and he knew she wanted him to reach her special place inside her. He decided to put one finger inside, gently, while he started to suck on her clit. Aloy grasped for air, scratching all over his back and shoulders, her breathing faster now, her chest going up and down. Fuck, he had to touch himself too. With his free hand he started to jerk off himself slowly.

Erend moved his finger inside her really slowly, feeling every inch of her and listening to the sounds she was making. She was desperate for more, trying to move her body faster, but he held her in place. He wanted to do it for her.

“More… please” She whispered.

That was all he needed. He was sucking and licking her clit while he started to move his finger in and out of her, really slowly, and then he put another finger inside. That made her body tremble all over again, and she started to move her hips to meet his thrusts, increasing all her feelings. He started to jerk off faster too. He could feel her walls tightening his fingers, showing she was getting closer.

When Erend twisted his fingers just a little inside her, she started to grasp for air, using her nails on him, almost screaming in pleasure. He knew she was coming just for him, wetting his couch and his fingers. He was fucking her with his fingers and she loved it. The sound of her delicious moans made him come too.

Her chest was moving up and down fast, her body still over the spell of his fingers and tongue. He sat up next to her and pulled her closer, holding her, until her breathing came back to normal. He kissed her shoulders, her neck, her mouth, and she enjoyed the taste of herself in his mouth.

Aloy caressed his beard and he hummed in satisfaction, hugging her.

He held her there, and they both got comfortable. After the long day both had, the couch would bring a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty unsure about posting this chapter. Sometimes I ask myself if smut is really necessary when writing a good story, but one of the first stories I read here had smut and I really enjoyed the final result so... here it is. I hope you guys approve it! :)  
> Thanks again for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aloy leaves to return to her mission and to find out who or what is creating hostile machines, the King asks her a favor. Will this help her in her journey? What will she find in her way?

He woke up in the next morning and the air smelled like cinnamon. He could feel every part of his body, every muscle was in pain, and then he started to remember what happened in the day before: the wedding ceremony, the machines, the Stormbird… and Aloy. He had been sober for four years, but he had never felt so drunk before. Fire and spit, he thought that the night in Brightmarket was the best of his life, but he knew nothing by then.

Erend finally opened his eyes and he could hear the sounds of the city. Aloy was already up, maybe taking a shower, but she had made tea for him, silent as a Stalker, just like the other day. He would have to ask her how she could be so quiet. He seated up and stretched his body, listening to his bones cracking. Ugh, he needed a bath too.

With a mug of tea in hands, he was deciding if he should go upstairs or wait for her here. Well, they had a night together, but they were not together… were they? He knew things would be different with Aloy, since she had been an outcast for most of her life, and he wanted to do things in her own time. Gladly he heard Aloy coming downstairs before making a decision.

“Good morning” She was already dressed in her Carja armor and her face was blushed. She came to him slowly, to get a mug of tea for herself, and seated on the stool he had. By the Goddess, she had never been so nervous in her life before.

“Good morning” He answered, confused about what to say. “Soooo… how was the night yesterday?” Aloy chuckled and he finally let go the air of his lungs, feeling relaxed. Things were not strange, after all.

“Well, I went to a party and I met a guy there. But then I had to go fight a little bird. Now I have to go” She was smiling, and he was trying to smile back, but understanding that she would go so fast as she came was just breaking his heart again. He knew she would probably stay for the ceremony only, but he had hopes deep inside that she could change her mind. He knew she had a mission and she was unstoppable.

“Do you think the attack yesterday has something to do with the Sawtooth one?” Fuck, it was hard to not sound disappointed.

“I don’t know....” She was so frustrated! She wanted to be here so bad, but she couldn’t ignore all that. “But I have to consider all the possibilities. The machines were fine not long ago, and in less than a month we have two incidents like that? And right where I am? I think it can’t be only a coincidence”

Unfortunately he had to agree. Things related to machines were usually connected to her, and if there was one person able to find out what was happening, this person was Aloy. “I know you have to leave soon but… the King wanted to speak with you” Aloy rolled her eyes and he had to hold back a laugh, but she agreed to go there after breakfast. Besides, it would be good to be close to Erend a little bit longer.

She just waited a few more minutes until Erend was fully bathed and dressed as the Captain of the Vanguard to talk to the King. She saw many other guards around the city and Erend checked any information, to know if something new had come up in the investigation. She knew they would find nothing here.

The palace was closed today for royal audiences. They were still cleaning all the mess from the night before and she could see one of the pillars was damaged during the attack. The King was talking to Marad about his informers and Kuarani was there guiding all the cleaners on what they would have to do. She was already working as the Queen she was.

“Your Radiance” Erend greeted the King. “I checked with my man, there is no new information about the attack”

The King was sitting on his throne, his hand touching his temple thinking, just trying to understand what that meant. “How can we get more information about this? Aloy, could this be the same… entity… you defeated four years ago?” Avad didn’t understand much about what they had defeated on the Battle of the Spire, but that was the only thing he could think of.

“I don’t know, Avad, but I may have a lead on where to start the investigation. I want to go as soon as possible” She didn’t want to give him further details. She was in a hurry and she knew that if she started, then he would talk forever.

“I’m glad to know that. I don’t want other machines threatening peace again” Avad looked to her, waiting for more information, until he realized she wouldn’t say. “Maybe you should take reinforcements? I’m sure Erend would be glad to go with and help you, he was so helpful in the Battle of the Spire”

Erend was surprised with that, but he tried not to show that in his face. He already knew what Aloy was going to say: I’m faster alone, don’t bother. But then she finally answered. “Okay. I think he might be helpful” Well, he was not waiting for that, but he was not going to refuse a few more days with her.

“Is that fine for you?” Avad asked him.

“I have to talk to Siten first, but yes, I can go with Aloy” Hammer on steel, he would go anywhere with her.

“Then it’s settled. Inform Siten and leave to investigate. I understand you know about the King’s informers around the Sundom?” Marad asked and Erend nodded. “Good. Any new information you must send through them”

Aloy and Erend nodded and left.

* * *

In less than an hour Erend was ready to leave. Siten was a good man and he would know how to handle any possible problem. He had a pack prepared in his office in case he had any emergency, so he just needed to get his Warhammer. Aloy was already waiting for him in front of the main gate.

Aloy had mentioned she would have to go to Sunfall the night they spent in Brightmarket. She was glad to know that the Carja were reunited and she would have no trouble to arrive there. Four years ago she had to hide to come and go to Sunfall and had a taste of how people used to feel inside the Sun Ring. Fortunately, Avad was able to bring peace and extinguish all that violence. It was a place for the priest, to pray for the Sun and teach new generations about how violence should not be repeated or spread around. The second best part about peace was that they would be able to walk on the main roads with no threats and rest inside an inn, which was much better than resting in a tent in the middle of the desert.

The trip wouldn’t be long, maybe five days from Meridian to Sunfall. Aloy was not sure if Erend would be capable of riding a machine, especially when he told that himself, so they decided to walk, at least in the first part of their travel. To arrive there they would have to pass through Cut Cliffs until they arrived to Unflinching Watch. They would be able to rest there, but the place where Ersa was ambushed was in the middle of it. He just hoped the memories of that day didn’t return.

After leaving Unflinching Watch they would have to go west, and this would be the longest part of the journey. There were no cities or gates between Unflinching Watch and Sunfall, only the desert. They would probably have to make camp somewhere, or insisting on riding machines.

Aloy tried to explain him about machines. She had told him that in the Old Ones’ days they had a machine plague, which killed every kind of life form, human or not. They would have killed the planet if something wasn’t done, and that’s why they had created the Zero Dawn. It was a highly intelligent machine, able to… “awaken the humans” after the earth was safe again. That machine was responsible for building machines to help improving nature and re-creating life in the planet, and that was why she had to take the Sawtooth’s heart there, to finally analyze who or what was creating new hostile machines after a long time.

Erend didn’t understand much about what she was explaining, but he was glad to know that somehow she was bringing him closer. He could be part of her life and she was allowing him that. He didn’t want to force his way towards her, he would never do that. He asked some questions to try to understand more because he really found that interesting.

By the middle of the day they have decided to stop by in Cut Cliffs to get some ration.They decided not to call off the day yet because they would still have around 6 more hours of light and Aloy wanted to use all the time they had to get to Sunfall fast. But after a while, when they were too far from a point to return to Cut Cliffs, the wind suddenly changed and they were hit by a sandstorm. They would have to find shelter soon, or they would be in trouble.

One of the biggest troubles when traveling through the desert was the weather. You could never trust it and it changed too fast, and sandstorms were physically painful. The sand could cut your skin just like little pieces of glass, you could barely breathe, open your eyes or your mouth and the wind was strong enough to stop you or even push you back. You wouldn’t be protected inside your tent, and only if you could make camp, and that was a big if. You would not be able to light a fire too.

“Let’s head to Dimmed Bones!” Erend was able to scream over all the sand and wind.

When they arrived, Erend had to take a deep breath. It was strange to be there, in the place where his sister was ambushed, but he had to think about Aloy’s and his own safety first. Besides, he was not afraid of ghosts. They used one of the old buildings to hide from the terrible weather, the one that had Dervahl’s weapon four years ago, and he took some time to shake away all the sand and dust on their clothes and body.

The Sandstorm would not be over soon, so they decided to make camp there. Erend was in charge of lighting a fire while Aloy unpacked the bedrolls.

“Are you okay?” They were finally able to speak when the camp was all set.

He nodded. He didn’t want to talk about Ersa’s ambush: the past should stay in the past. “Fire and spit, Aloy, it’s been a while since I don’t leave the headquarters in Meridian” He was stretching his body all over again. “I think I may be rusty, just like these fucking ruins”

She laughed so hard with that, and he just loved that sound. He never thought he would be able to make her laugh. She was always so distant, even cold sometimes, but deep down he knew it was all because of her story. Being isolated for eighteen years must have been difficult, and suddenly her life took a turn and everybody adored her somehow. Was it real, then? It didn’t make sense for him, and he felt some antipathy for the Nora because of how they had acted with her. He was glad the agreement with Avad worked and that was the first step to change those closed minds they had.

Being away during four years was good for her. She still had some difficulty around too many people, but he could see she was more receptive. By the time he had met her, Aloy would never have participated in a ceremony like Avad’s wedding, especially wearing an outfit like the one Teb gave her. He had always thought of her as an independent woman, and now she looked free from all the strings that held her down. Today, there were no limits she wouldn’t be able to conquer, and he was there to watch her.

“Don’t be a lazy, Captain. Don’t you train with your man anymore?” She still had a smile in her voice.

“I do, but boy… facing those machines and today a sandstorm? I have to admit, and don’t tell that to my man, I would be less tired fighting them in close combat”

They talked a bit more, but in fact, they were still tired from the other night’s fight. After eating something they both decided to sleep. They would have to walk twice as fast next day to make up for the time they had to wait in Dimmed Bones.

* * *

With a loud crack, Aloy jumped up with her spear in hands, looking around for any threats. When she scanned the area, she saw Erend throwing more ridge-wood in the fire.

“What are you doing? Go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow” She was serious.

“I know, I just… wanted to keep the fire warm. The nights in the desert are too cold for me” She looked to his bedroll and it was still untouched. Then she looked to him again: busted. “Okay, I thought it might be useful if one of us watched the camp during the night, it would be safer”

“Well, then you should have told me, you don’t have to be awake all night by yourself” Shit, she was getting sloppy. Erend was right. One month ago that idea would be crazy, but now, after the attacks, they had no idea what was happening and they could be attacked by men or machine. She opened her mouth into a big, long yawn. “I’ll take the second half of the nigh. You can go t…”

Aloy froze, her eyes wide open in the dark. He could see the fire reflecting inside her eyes. “Is everything ok…?” Erend started to say something, but she brought her index finger to his lips, signalizing him to be silent. She had heard something around and she was strongly holding her spear.

Erend slowly turned his back to grab his Warhammer when something hit him in his stomach, throwing all the air in his lungs out. He fell on the floor, trying to catch his breath and saw nothing, no man or machine around. And no Aloy, too. Where the fuck did she go?

It took a while for him to get the air back to his lungs and he was finally able to counter attack, but attack what? He could listen to some steps, but he saw nothing. He knew he was an easy target there and he had to find something to get cover, but Dimmed Bones was just a big and rusty ruin. There were some big and round shaped buildings, some grass, and that was all. He retreated until his back was touching the wall and held his Warhammer, trying to control his breathing to hear something. He knew someone was around and he prepared his attack, but then he listened to a whisper followed by a thump. One of Aloy’s arrows hit something, he could see it on top of something on the floor, but where was the body? It was like the arrow was just floating in front of him.

The huntress was always quick. She used the tall grass to hide from whatever was attacking. They were invisible but loud as a Thunderjaw, and fortunately, the sandstorm had brought a lot of loose sand, and she was able to see the footprints. At least she knew she was fighting people and nothing machine. She touched her temple to activate her focus, but it detected nothing. She would have to use her own abilities again.

The Captain decided to put out the fire and work only with his hearing. He wasn’t a hunter as Aloy, but he knew how it worked, and in the dark they would be as blind as the one attacking them. He used the tall grass to hide too and noticed some footprints. So he could see them too: maybe three or four man judging by the footprints. He got a handful of sand, just waiting until one of the men got closer… just a little bit more… and he threw it on the person. Good, not invisible anymore. He rolled away as fast as he could, and hid himself in another place.

“Really smart” Aloy thought for herself when she saw Erend throwing sand in one of the men, exposing what they were fighting against. She wanted to shoot another arrow but she could sense someone walking around Erend. She wanted to be there to get his back if he needed, so she just waited, breathing patiently. He rolled to another spot and threw more sand into another attacker, the one that was surrounding him. Good.

She pulled the string and shot. Thump, another headshot. She had counted three men by the footprints she could see and two were down already. The third was close to Erend but he was great in close combat and she already had another arrow ready if needed.

Then she heard it. Some steps behind her, loud steps from someone that seemed to be big. It all happened so fast that she didn’t even understand. She turned herself to aim to the sound direction, but something grabbed her neck and lifted her, just as if she was a ragdoll. Aloy could feel the warm breath coming from the person’s mouth. She dropped her bow and he stumped it, breaking it in two pieces, and he started to squeeze her neck.

Aloy kicked the air and clawed his hands, but nothing happened. He continued squeezing, until she started to see dark spots.

“Where is your armor to protect you now?” The man laughed. She couldn’t see him, but she could hear him perfectly. “Give me that. I want your energy-shield suit” The man continued squeezing.

“Aloy!” She listened to someone screaming her name from a far distance. Then the man finally released her neck.

Erend used his Warhammer to attack the man that was surrounding him, using his body to give him impulse. Rotating his hips, he hit him right in his chest, probably breaking bones and organs. The man fell on the ground already dead, and for some reason he could see him now. He was wearing a blinking device in his chest that was broken from the hammer impact.

He ran towards Aloy, using his speed to increase the strength to hit the man who was choking her. He jumped and hit the man in the chest again, breaking his device and making him visible. The man was dizzy from the impact, but soon enough came back to his senses, looking for a dagger attached to his belt. Aloy was gasping for air but she waved her hand to show him she would be fine. Erend ran again towards the man and, swinging his hammer, aiming for the man’s head. In seconds, he was lying on the floor, dead.

The Captain took deep breaths, his back arched and hands on his knees. Fire and spit, he was not waiting for something like this. What was this device they were wearing? He returned to Aloy and kneeled next to her. Her face was still red and she was steadying her breathing only now.

“Are you okay?”

Aloy nodded, looking around. “Thank you”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend and Aloy defeat the attackers, and now it is time to look for some information. Are the attackers connected to the hostile machines? Where did they come from? They continue their journey until they arrive to Unflinching Watch, where Erend must report all the facts to the King's informers.

Erend helped Aloy to stand up when she felt better. He could see bruises around her neck in the shape of hands, the attacker’s hand. They would last for a while and it made him terribly angry. She looked down to her broken Sharpshot bow. Fuck, she would have to use her Hunter Bow until she had time to build a new one, or the opportunity to buy.

The man was certainly asking about her armor when he mentioned energy-shield suit. Was he talking about her Shield-Weaver outfit? How did he know about it and who were these man? And how were they becoming invisible? Aloy took a few steps to the closest visible dead man and checked the device in his chest. It looked like a Stalker’s device.

She touched her focus to analyze the dead man’s body, and just as she had though, the focus chirped and showed: Stalker’s Stealth Generator, status: broken. Again, another combat machine that had been disabled some years ago was being used to attack, somehow.

“Erend. This is from a Stalker” Aloy pointed and he looked confused. “I need to analyze the other dead men, to find some clues. Can you help me find them?”

He nodded while she went to the man that had strangled her. She noticed a text datapoint, and maybe she could get some information on who was behind all this and what was the plan. A strange man wearing a technological device brought her bad memories. All the net around her turned purple and she was finally able to read the message.

“ _Intercept target. Bring the energy-shield protector suit. Leave no survivors_ ” Ugh. Nothing useful.

“Aloy. There is one here and another close to our camp”

To check the one next to Erend she had to touch the invisible lump on the ground until she found the device on his chest. She pressed it to make the man visible again, and now they were able to see the device unbroken. It reminded them of a smaller and lighter Stalker’s generator, connected to a round metal base. It was attached to a belt and the belt was crossing the man’s chest. She scanned it with her focus but the only information appearing was “Stalker’s Stealth Generator”. When she pressed it, she heard a hissing and smoke coming from it: broken too.

She sighed and continued to check the other dead man. She had to touch the invisible lump again under her arrow until she was able to find the device. When the man’s body appeared her focus identified another datapoint, a hologram this time.

“ … _has changed the operations._ _The energy-shield protector suit must be brought to the headquarters for further investigation and we must follow the schedule. We need more parts as soon as possible or …_ ”

Aloy knew Erend started to get restless next to her, but she needed her time to think. She recognized that place in the hologram. The man in it was talking from somewhere in the desert too. She recognized the colors and she knew he was in the Sundom, but where? She played the hologram again, and again, paying attention to the mountains on the background, until she noticed a shadow moving. A long shadow. What was that? It took her some time, just staring at the shadow, but then she was able to see on the back of the picture, something really small that looked like an arch. Yes, it made sense now. The long shadow belonged to the Tallneck in Rustwash, close to Blazon Arch.

Aloy continued thinking for a while… the man said headquarters, but last time she had been to that area, there was only garbage from the old ones. She saw parts of old machines, but nothing that could be transformed somehow into headquarters or even a workshop.

“We have a place to stop before going to Sunfall” She finally said. “Those men came here to get my Shield-Weaver outfit and they would take it to this place. I think they are hiding somewhere around Blazon Arch. I was able to see a shadow and I think it belongs to the Tallneck”

“The Tallneck in Rustwash?” Erend shook his head. “But there is only garbage there, not even Petra would be able to build something with those things”

“I know, but if there is something around and if those men were after my outfit, using Stalkers’ parts, I need to know why” Aloy was still holding the device she took from the body in her hands and she pressed it.

“Woah!” Erend jumped. “You... you are invisible too”

If the device was still working, then it could be useful. “Erend, we have to go there. The attacks and now parts from Stalkers? Things must be connected”

“What about Sunfall?”

“Blazon Arch is not far from Sunfall. Worst case scenario: we check the Tallneck in, what? Half a day? And if we find nothing we just go to Sunfall in the other half of the day”

Erend agreed. The sun was starting to show its first lights in the sky when everything was over. They had to continue, and they had to go fast.

* * *

After packing, they decided to continue the journey to Unflinching Watch and then change the course. After everything Avad had been doing in benefit of peace and commerce, maybe she could find a merchant there to buy a new bow and Erend would send a message to the King. With no Sandstorm they would arrive there fast, maybe before the middle of the day.

Even though things were not perfect, Aloy was glad Erend was there with her. She had no idea what could have happened if he weren’t with her in the night before. She was relaxed around him, she could even talk about her feelings and he would not run away. Maybe one day she would feel comfortable enough to explain about her past.

Walking in the desert was always a unique experience. The landscape was never the same because of the wind, and you could get tired of the same colors, but life would never cease to amaze you. You could see foxes, boars and other animals running around and lots of fishes in the rivers. Now she was also able to see different kinds of plants and new colorful birds and insects flying around the flowers, thanks to Gaia, or course.

Every time Erend was closer to her for some reason, her heart skipped a beat, her face blushed and her stomach fluttered. She wanted to talk to him about the night they spent together, but she didn’t know how to start. Did that night meant they were together now? She had never been so close to anyone like she was with Erend and she didn’t want that to stop, but how could she say something like that? How could she know the way he felt about her?

Four years away from the Sundom made Aloy think about what was really important to her. She wanted to find out more about herself, what she was capable of doing without the help of a machine, and she was pleased to know she had her own personality. Since she was a baby her life was set for her: fighting in the proving to learn where she came from and then defeat Hades, and she was afraid those things would define the rest of her life too. The Nora had always disapproved her, even her hair color, but she learned to love herself. Now she enjoyed taking care of her hair, wearing new beads and using new herbs to make it softer. She also enjoyed the way Erend looked to her, even though he tried to look away when she caught his glimpse. He didn’t judge her.

From all the things she had missed when she was away, Erend was the one that hurt the most to think of and now she wanted to memorize every detail about him. She loved how big he was because she felt protected, especially now, after the way he helped her. When she touched his skin, he felt warm and that brought even more comfort to her. And she had never been a big fan of cinnamon, but after smelling that on his skin… she was starting to consider her favorite smell. His yellow scarf and stripped beige and yellow shirt were part of his uniform, but for some reason they made his eyes look brighter. They were silver but not cold, and they were so deep and…

“Hey huntress. Is everything okay?” He stopped and asked her, touching her shoulder. She looked distracted.

Aloy realized she was staring. “Yes, it’s fine” She had to clean her throat once or twice to answer that simple question. Why did he have that effect on her?

Soon they started to listen to the sounds of the river and the city, and Unflinching Watch was visible on the slope. Just as she had imagined, they got there before midday. The place was different from last time she had been there, bigger and not only a gate in the middle of the desert. She was able to find some merchants and little stores around.

Aloy was checking a bow with a merchant when a soldier got closer. “Good morning Captain. The King requests your report. His informer will be here by the end of the afternoon to learn all the details in your message. Your Luminance has already booked two rooms in the town’s inn. Have a good day, Sir” As fast as the soldier came, he was already gone, with just a nod from Erend.

“I guess this means we’ll have to stick around for a while” Erend said. Aloy only nodded and continued checking on the bows, not being satisfied with them.

“That’s okay. That’ll give me some time to browse, maybe I can find a new bow. I’ll meet you at the inn?”

He nodded. That would give him some time to think about the report too. He knew Avad’s man would be waiting for it and he was already preparing everything he would have to say in his mind.

* * *

Aloy had checked all bows available in the city. Twice. The merchants were starting to get irritated with all her demands. They told her “It is just a bow, why are you asking so many questions?” but she knew how to build a good one. She had learned that in a young age and if she had the time and resources she would never buy a one. But, giving the circumstances, she finally bought one from a merchant close to the inn. It was not the best she had seen in her life, but it was better than the other ones around and it would do for the moment. She also took some time to buy cinnamon for tea and other supplies.

It was almost supper time when she arrived at the inn. The innkeeper gave her the key to her room and informed that Erend was already in his room. When she was going up the stairs she was able to smell something delicious and she heard her stomach complaining. By the Goddess, she was hungry. They had eaten something quickly before leaving Dimmed Bones, but it was hours ago, when the sun was rising. Now the sun was setting and she desperately needed something.

She opened the door to a very simple room, with a desk, a chair, a fireplace and a bed. There was also a wooden bath tub and water, which she could warm up for a bath later. Ugh, she was feeling dirty from the sandstorm she faced on the day before. It would be good to clean herself before going to bed. The window was closed and she was glad, because the night was already getting colder.

The huntress left her pack on the desk and knocked on the next door, to invite Erend for supper.

“Are you busy with the King’s man or can we have supper now?” She asked him shyly when he opened the door. His room looked almost the same, but again she could smell cinnamon on him. He had already taken a bath and was not wearing the heavy metal Oseram armor.

“No, the man is not here yet. I think we have time for supper before he gets here” He waved his hand into the stairs direction and closed the door behind him. “Oh, something smells delicious…” He was just as hungry as Aloy was.

There was a tavern adjoining the inn and people staying in the place didn’t have to walk the city around for supper. Besides, the price was cheaper for guests too. It was a simple and clean place, and she could see a few people eating and drinking, especially Oseram. Another good sign: in the past, no Oseram would be allowed to get closer to Unflinching Watch. The bartender looked nice and shook his head greeting them. There were some candles lighting the place and typical old Oseram weapons decorating the stone walls. The place offered an intimate atmosphere, showed by the small tables instead of the common long ones in other taverns she had seen before. Just as usual, the Oseram were drinking and speaking loudly with each other.

They sat on a table and the waiter already put a dark, hot bread and butter in front of them. Oooh, Aloy loved bread! “Tonight we have pork in the pan, our daily special. Would you like some cider?”

“Just some water and two meals” Erend answered, waiting for the man to leave. “So… I was writing the message to Avad, and don’t get me wrong, but I’ll stick to our original plan”

Aloy stared at him, eyes wide open. What did that mean? Was he trying to make her change her mind? Her hands were turning into fists under the table, and he may have realized that she was getting anxious, because he continued fast. “Don’t worry, huntress. We are going to Blazon Arch, but I’ll tell the King we are sticking to the original plans. I decided not to tell him about what happened in Dimmed Bones”

She relaxed a little, still confused. “Why?” She was cutting the bread. It smelled too good to be just staring at it.

“We still don’t know what is happening, or who we are chasing, but somehow they followed us to Dimmed Bones. You found some information on one of the bodies giving specific directions to get your outfit. How would they know?”

“Do you think we may have a traitor on the court?” Aloy’s eyebrows went up.

“I’m not sure, but someone may be selling the information, even Marad’s informers. Things have been calm for a while and sometimes we forget that threats can come from every corner. This is just a precaution. Besides, we can always say that we decided to change course in the middle of the desert. They would never know”

He was right again, and as a Captain he knew the best way to work with the King and his informers. It was better to lay low. “I’ve finished the message and I’ll just have to explain the details for this man”

The waiter arrived with the so called pork in the pan. It was a beautiful and colorful dish, served in a heated pan. There were pieces of grilled and tender boar, onions, mushrooms, carrots and apple. He had brought a dark sauce too, which Aloy had never tried before but tasted delicious. The combination between the sweet apple and the salty boar was great. He had also brought some fresh water.

They were probably too hungry, because they ate fast and in silence. When Erend was finishing his drink he saw a man waiting by the Tavern’s door. “I think our man arrived. Don’t wait for me here” Aloy just nodded while he was walking outside the Tavern with the man.

Aloy finished her meal too and went back to her room. She wanted to take a bath before going to bed. She heated the water in the fireplace and filled the wooden tub. Oooh, it felt delicious. She would never understand why the Nora didn’t take baths in warm waters. They believed they could only use what the Goddess, therefore nature, offered. They believed comfort would darken your thoughts. But… oooh, it was so soothing.

When she was relaxed inside the water, she started to think about Erend again. She liked him, the way he talked to her, the way he looked to her, his voice and even his smell. What did that mean? She remembered of Elida talking about Atral, the way she liked him. That she felt dead and only came back to life when he was with her. By the time Aloy didn’t understand what she was talking about, but now she was growing some feelings for Erend. Of course she was not intense as Elida was, but she enjoyed his presence.

The water was warm and gentle. She had unbraided her hair but she decided to make a high bun and not wash it since she was going to bed right after the bath. She had bought a bar of soap in an apothecary store before checking in and was using that to clean herself. It felt really refreshing.

She started to rub her body and it brought back feelings from the night she had with Erend. He had said he thought of her since the day they met. And she liked that. She liked to know the strong effect she had on a man just as big as he was. She brought her hands to her strong thighs and squeezed them. Oh, the memories, the feelings… she opened her legs, lifting the right one, using the bath tub to support it, and touched her clit. An almost whispered moan escaped from her mouth, and she shivered, not because of the water getting cold, but because of the desire growing in her belly.

Aloy was never ashamed of her body and that was something good she had learned with the Nora. Touching herself had always been normal in her moments of privacy, but now she could feel her face warm and blushed because all her thoughts traveled back to Erend and his mouth on her. She wanted him again, and she didn’t know how to ask.

She continued rubbing herself, pressing and exploring her pussy, when someone knocked on her door. Fuck, who could it be?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sleep together. Hard. That's it.

Erend was finishing his drink when he saw a man wearing the colors of the Palace waiting by the Tavern’s door. He recognized him as one of Marad’s informers. “I think our man arrived. Don’t wait for me here” Aloy nodded and he left the Tavern with the man.

“Good evening, Captain. I understand the sandstorm caught you in your way?” The man greeted him while they were walking on the dark street, looking for a place with privacy. It was always better to be invisible to other people’s eyes and ears when you didn’t know who the real enemy was. “Where did you make camp?”

Fire and spit, the man was fast. He was already trying to get some extra information, but Erend was smart too. “Yeah, the sandstorm hit just when we left Cut Cliffs. We made camp somewhere around the city”

He could see the man looked suspicious about that information, and he probably knew they didn’t stay around the city, but he would never be able to prove that. He would have to work with the facts he had and the ones Erend decided to provide. He was big and sometimes even rude, but he did a pretty good job as a Captain.

The man took a while to finally ask, staring Erend deeply in his eyes. The Captain knew this kind of strategy. He was trying to make him feel uncomfortable with the situation, and by that he would speak fast, trying to end everything quickly. Therefore, he would not think about what he was saying and would probably slip some precious information. But years of training as a soldier and even learning from Marad had taught him better. He just waited until the informer continued the conversation. “What information do you have for your King?”

“We still didn’t find any knew information. From here we are traveling to Sunfall. I have a written message with more details for Avad”

“ _Your King_ …” The informer stressed the words. “… will be pleased to receive some news from you and your companion. I believe she is the head of this expedition?”

Erend’s blood started to boil. Yes, she was leading the expedition, but she had no obligations with Avad. He was not her King and he should not expect reports directly from her. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t even find her if she was alone and any bureaucratic job, such as reporting and sending messages like this, was related just to him.

The Captain gave him a parchment sealed with wax. “Indeed she is the head of the expedition. But I’m the Captain of the Vanguard, therefore I’m the one reporting to _the King_ ” Erend respected Avad and truly believed in him, as a governor and as a friend, but he hated those people working for him. Carja could be really arrogant and obnoxious sometimes. “I understand he will be pleased to find out in my message that everything is according to the plan until now. Have a safe trip returning to Meridian and a good night …” He extended his hand to give the man a handshake and waited for him to tell his name.

“You have a good night too, Captain” The man shook Erend’s hand but never said his name. He knew the informer wouldn’t: they were trained to hide their identity with death if necessary.

He was alone again in the city and some places were not closed yet. He decided to walk around before going back to the inn and he found a small pastry shop with some beautiful products on the counter. He didn’t know much about the four years Aloy had spent away but he knew the Nora didn’t have this kind of food. He decided to buy her a puff pastry filled with cream and topped with caramelized almonds. He bought one for himself too, and the gentle salesperson put them in a small basket. He was curious to see Aloy’s face eating that.

* * *

Erend went straight to her door and knocked once. No answer. Was she sleeping already? He sighed in frustration, but knocked again. “It’s me, Erend. Are you sleeping? I can come back in the morning”

“No, just…” He heard some noises inside the room and she unlocked the door. “It’s open, come in”

Erend opened the door and she was all wet from a bath. And naked. He almost turned around to leave, but he knew she was comfortable with that. He would just have to control his emotions. “Are you feeling okay?” She was blushed and breathing fast, he could see her chest moving up and down.

Aloy just nodded, turning her back to him to get a towel. “I… ahn… I bought you some dessert” It was difficult to speak when all his blood was flowing out of his head.

“What is it?” She smiled and dried herself and then rolled the towel around her body. Her hair was up in a bun but he was able to see it was a little loose. Too much movement would unroll it all.

He sat on the chair “It’s a puff pastry with almonds. I remember you ate some sugared almonds in Avad’s wedding, so… I guess you like it” He showed her the basket and she smiled, extending her hands to get the dessert.

She bit it and by the Goddess, it was so delicious! “You know, we don’t have this kind of food in the Sacred Lands. I think I’ve only seen this kind of dessert here, in the Sundom. Pastries are not common out of here. Oh, I missed the food so much”

Erend was happy to see her smile again. “Really? You missed the food but you didn’t miss me?” He was eating the candy too.

“Well… no, I…” She was blushing and stumbling with her words because it was always difficult to talk to him about her feelings. But then she smiled. “Hey, you have some cream here…” She pointed to his face.

“Where?” He touched his lips to clean it, and she saw his face getting red, but he couldn’t find the exact spot.

“Here” She got closer to his face and touched his lower lip to clean the cream. Her body was starting to heat again and she could feel his warm breath close to her face. She just stood there for a long time, looking inside his beautiful eyes and feeling his presence close to her body.

Fuck, he was so hard again and being close to her like that was driving him crazy. He wanted to unroll her towel and kiss all over her body, pull her hair back to expose her neck and rub his beard all over her… it was probably just a daydream.

But then, she leaned in a little closer and kissed him. She was still touching his face and she needed him desperately. Her body was trembling from the anxiety, but she needed him. Erend just sunk into that feeling, her almost inexperienced kiss, gently twisting his tongue with hers and waiting for her next move. She had told him the other night she had never been with a man before and he didn’t want to rush into anything. He could wait until she was ready.

He put one hand over hers and the other on her back, pulling her a little bit closer, until she seated with both legs on him. He moved his hand to her left shoulder and used the other to touch her fiery hair, now cascading over her back. He loved that feeling and he started to knot his fingers in her fire.

The kisses were languid in the beginning, but then she started to get hungry for more. She embraced his neck with her arms and felt his hardness touching her tights through his pants. It was good to feel him caressing her back and hair, seeing he was enjoying her body.

Erend was so nervous that he had to stop for a minute and catch his breath. “Fuck, Aloy…” He looked deeply inside her green eyes. “You drive me crazy” He started to rub his beard in her neck and she groaned in pleasure. He could feel all the energy coming from her body, all the vibration coming from her throat. He moved the hand from her shoulder to her breast, but then he froze, remembering he was the first man in her life. Although they had been together the other night, he didn’t know which limits he was able to cross.

“I want it” She whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Ohhh, that was all he needed to hear. He wanted her too, he wanted her so bad that it even hurt. And Aloy felt the same. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it, until he was only wearing pants. She used her fingers to trace every detail on his abdomen and chest, touching every muscle and every scar he had, and he shivered under her touch.

Suddenly she got up and Erend froze again. Hammer on steel, what did he do to ruin everything? But then she held his hand, bringing him to the bed. She was able to see his dick stretching his pants and she was curious to feel that herself. Erend noticed she was staring while she seated, then he removed his pants. Today he would be all naked to satisfy not only her curiosity, but her body too.

He pushed her gently, to make her lie down on the bed, and kissed her neck and shoulders again. He looked up to her face, as if asking for permission to unroll her towel, and she nodded. Erend exposed her sculpted body and took a while to admire it. Despite all the tradition the Nora had with not being ashamed of their body, Aloy was blushing with Erend’s gaze, and he gave her a gentle smirk to reassure her.

Aloy relaxed under his touch again even though his hands were rough on her body, which turned her on. Her breasts were small and perked under his gaze. He continued kissing her shoulders until he arrived to her right nipple. They were not pink as he once had imagined, but light brown, reminding him of her hair color, and that brought another smirk to his mouth.

He used his tongue to tease the tip and his hand to squeeze Aloy’s left breast. She moaned and arched her back, feeling this delicious sensation for the first time. Erend’s dick jumped again, already wet from all the pleasure. He continued working on her nipple, twisting and gentle sucking it. Then he changed to the other nipple, giving a light pull, and cupping the other breast with his free hand.

The huntress was going crazy. She had never imagined how good it could be to have someone touching her body. She touched his mohawk again and pulled him towards her body, with the urgency of needing him closer. He loved that feeling, but he wanted things to go slow, so he just took his time moving from one nipple to another for a little longer.

Then he stopped and looked up again, until her eyes met his. She was a bit confused, as she didn’t have much experience in this area, but he just wanted to see her face. He started to kiss all her body and from time to time he licked her and blew over it, just to see the goosebumps on her skin. By the time he got closer to her red curls, he just waited until she was ready.

When she spread her legs he could see she was wet for him again. He used his fingers to trace the outline of her pussy lips, enjoying the view and the smell coming from her. He paused on her clit and started to stroke it so slow that it was almost aching, but he wanted her to savor the moment and all the sensations.

He watched her in silence, appreciating the faces she was making. He knew she was spiraling up because with every stroke her body shivered even more. When she finally gave in and started to moan he started to use his mouth again. First he gave her gentle kisses and then he started to suck on her clit. When he started to fuck her with his tongue she released a high pitch whimper, which brought a grin to his face.

Aloy was sweating when he stopped. She was all wet, just as he wanted her to be, and then he got over her body. He kissed her and just like the other day, she tasted herself in his mouth, and that brought another level of pleasure to her mind. She started to suck into his tongue like he was sucking her clit, and he groaned with desire. It was his time to shiver now.

The huntress took her time to stare at his dick again. She didn’t imagine how something that big and thick would fit inside her, but she was ready for him. The warm in her belly was growing again and she wanted him inside her. With one hand Erend aligned his shaft to her entrance and looked again inside her eyes.

“Aloy…” His voice was deep and strong. “This might hurt, and if you need me to stop, I’ll stop. I want this to be good for you” She nodded. “I know I’m big, but I’m here for you” She giggled and that was what he wanted: to break the tension before what was going to happen.

First Erend used her wetness to rub the tip of his cock on her entrance. Ohhh, he needed all his strength to hold back from sliding everything in at once. He was breathing hard, still looking inside her eyes, trying to find any sign of pain. Erend rubbed his tip and slid in, just a little, and then she moved under him, drinking in all the sensations he was provoking on her.

She lowered her face, reaching for his shoulder, and bit him there, traveling from his shoulder to his neck with little bites and kisses. All the hair on his body rose with the feeling, and a low groan came from his throat. Aloy adored that sound and moaned together.

The Captain continued to move his dick slowly, until all of him was inside her. He stopped there for a while and Aloy could feel his dick pulsing: by the Goddess, that stirred her up to levels she had never reached before. It did hurt, like he said, but it felt good too. She could feel that he was stretching her insides and the pain was slowly turning into pleasure.

When she felt comfortable enough, she started to move her body under him and he almost went crazy. He never stopped kissing her, her neck and shoulders, then her mouth again, and then he went to her earlobe and started all over. He started to move too, sliding in and out slowly, until she started to moan again. She threw her head back and he knotted his fingers into it one more time, dragging it down just a little. When she felt the pull, she released that high pitch whimper again and he knew she had really liked that.

The hard length of Erend inside her was bringing electrical sensations all over her. Her mind was blank, she could only focus on the present: how heavy his body was over her, his hard muscles pressing her down, his strong hands touching her shoulders or pulling down her hair, the smell of sweat and sex inside the room, and every part of him inside her. She was melting and that was delicious.

She touched his mohawk again and scratched all over his back. Then she licked his shoulder and left out a moan. Ohh, he was so fucking crazy right now. He started to thrust a little bit more, faster, and she moaned in his rhythm. Erend was groaning in her ears and that was giving her goosebumps.

“More…” She whispered between her moans, moving her waist in circular movements.

“Take it easy, huntress… or I won’t last long” He said to her in her mouth.

Suddenly Aloy wrapped her strong legs around him and he went a little deeper. He was not waiting for her movement and he got scared that he might have hurt her, but that only spurred her even harder.

“Right there…” She purred in his ears. He reached a special spot inside her and he could feel it.

He held her head and kissed her harder, biting her lower lip, and Aloy was so crazy that she held on the sheets strongly and moaned inside his mouth. Her gasps were getting louder and he could feel her insides clenching around him. Everything around her was spinning and she felt all her body tensing. Suddenly a warm feeling spread from her core to all her body, her curled toes finally releasing. She was coming, and coming only for him.

Erend continued his thrusts a little longer and with a heavy groan he came too, panting and puffing over her shoulder. She released him from her leg hug and used her arms to hug his shoulders. He rubbed his beard on her neck and she giggled again. Fuck, he loved that sound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aloy and Erend travel do Blazon Arch, they find more than just sand and dust. Will they build their trust again? Does Aloy really believe her friend can protect and help her? She wants to find out what is happening so desperately that maybe she is not even being careful.

Aloy woke up with Erend by her side. He was sleeping on the side of his body, with one hand under the pillow, and she was hugging him. Her legs were tangled with his and she could hear his strong breathing. She felt like she belonged there, even though she didn’t know what kind of relationship they had.

On the morning she wanted to be serious, to focus on her mission, but she couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened. Before they left her room to get his things and finally resume their journey, she gave him a kiss on his check. She didn’t know how to behave near him after all, but she enjoyed him and she wanted to show that.

They had some breakfast and left Unflinching Watch before the day was clear. Erend told her it was better to be as invisible as they could, and she agreed. She believed they would arrive in Blazon Arch in the afternoon if they didn’t have any trouble in the way.

As the sun started to show itself, the day started to get hotter and hotter. There was a breeze bringing some humidity from Daybrink, but this was only making the air more suffocating. Ugh, Aloy missed Meridian but she didn’t miss this terrible weather in the desert. She was going to suggest, one more time, riding a Strider and getting to Blazon Arch faster when Erend suggested a break

“Let’s take a break. The sun is in its highest spot and I don’t want to suffer any dehydration in the middle of nowhere” They walked to a place with some large rocks that could offer some refreshment from the hot weather.

After some minutes just resting and drinking some water from the flask, Aloy spoke again. “What about the King’s informer?”

“What about him?” Erend stared.

“Well... I didn’t have the opportunity to ask about the conversation yesterday. Did he buy your story?”

“When you deal with Marad’s men you can never blindly trust they’ll believe in your story. His informers are well trained, the bastard is good”

“Do you think you’ll be in trouble?”

Erend laughed. “Me? Why me?”

“You are the King’s Captain!”

“Don’t worry about me, huntress. Let’s do our job and things will turn fine” He gave her a smile. “Who knew you would be so worried about me some day, huh?”

Aloy blushed and cleared her throat once or twice. “I… yes, I mean…”

“Don’t worry, okay?” Then he gave her a bump with his elbow to reassure her confidence again. That made her smile. He knew it would probably take time for Aloy to open herself completely, but sometimes he just liked to tease her.

They were still taking some time to rest when they started to feel the ground vibrating. There were some strange loud noise too, screeches and clanking from machines. They both stood still, and Aloy activated her focus: there was a Sawtooth walking on the rocks above them.

The huntress made a sign to Erend, so he would make silence. He was already holding his Warhammer, ready for any combat, but she wanted to make sure there was no other problem, like the invisible attackers for the other day, and unfortunately her focus wouldn’t be able to detect that. Her focus wasn’t able to calculate the Sawtooth’s route too and that was confusing. They always had a pattern, unless the machine was in alert mode.

There were no other machines or humans detected by the focus, narrowing her alternatives to attack. She took her Tripcaster, choosing the Shock Wire. She knew Erend would go to close combat, so she would be able to use some fire arrows from distance, but she did want to take the machine down before he got too close. Last time she had to fight a machine, the Stormbird was stronger somehow and she didn’t want to take risks this time. The Shock Wire would help to paralyze the machine and Erend would be able to take the final blow.

She laid down three trips in intervals and looked to Erend’s face. He was ready for whatever was coming. She prepared her bow with three fire arrows too and used a rock to get the machine’s attention. She was using the focus to scan the area and for a while she saw the machine was just confused, but then it jumped from the top of the rocks they were using to hide.

Fuck. It jumped too close to them, not activating the Shock Wire. Ugh, they would have to be fast. Aloy fired the arrows to get the Sawtooth attention and to set the machine on fire. She knew it would jump into their direction fast and she still wanted to trip it using the wires, so she ran around, firing more arrows. As she thought, the machine turned the body towards her, charging.

That’s when she heard another screech coming from the rocks. There was another Sawtooth and it jumped in front of Erend. Aloy’s eyes went wide open, but she would have to deal with the first machine before helping Erend. She knew he was a warrior, but Sawtooths were quick and his armor made him slow.

Aloy whistled to get the second machine’s attention and the machine turned its body to her too, running to get her. She heard Erend screaming something she wasn’t able to understand and he ran after the Sawtooth. She jumped the wires and the Sawtooths were running fast, but they both tripped. One of them was paralyzed and that was Erend’s turn. He used his hammer to hit it as many times as he could and disable it.

The other one was still running to get Aloy. Again she ran into a semi-circle, to position herself behind the machine, and started to shoot fire arrows into the Sawtooth. It was already on fire when she changed to her spear and used it to critically hit the machine. They were both disabled now.

Erend was breathing heavily, with the hammer on his back again. “What the fuck Aloy!” He was agitating his arms in the air and she really didn’t understand. “What were you thinking? Taking two machines at once? I thought you agreed with my presence here to help you”

Now it was her time to be paralyzed. What was that about? She just wanted to help him, why was he acting like that? “I… I just wanted…”

“I can take care of myself, okay? I’m here to help you, not to be protected” His face was red and he didn’t even understand why he was screaming. He knew Aloy was perfectly capable of defeating two machines like these and much worse, but fuck, that was not fair. She had someone by her side now and he wanted to show her so badly that he was pretty capable of… of what? Why was he so nervous?

She was hurt. She was visibly hurt by his words and by the way he was being so loud. No one had ever talked to her like that before and she could feel the ground opening beneath her, feeling both embarrassed and angry. She turned her back to him to start looting the machines but mostly to avoid his eyes, and maybe she would be lucky enough to find another heart to take to Gaia.

“Look Aloy…” He started.

“This machine’s heart is burnt. Let’s check the other one” She didn’t want to talk to him. She didn’t want to look at his face right now, and if she could she would just continue on her journey alone. She wanted more time with him, she had feelings for this man, but suddenly all the safety she felt with him shattered in a matter of seconds. She was finally able to open her feelings with someone but that was the response she got.

“Aloy, wait… just talk t-“

“The other one is broken” Aloy was being cold. She didn’t want to waste more time here. She knew they had to investigate and if more combat machines were walking around, they were probably getting closer to something. She took her things and touched her focus to investigate the area. By the Goddess, she was so nervous that she needed to get moving, otherwise she would be able to defeat a Ravager using her bare hands. She was glad the focus showed her a trail from where the machines came.

“Let’s follow the footprints” Erend heard Aloy speaking from above. Fire and spit, he knew he had crossed a line. He didn’t know before if he was doing things right, but right now he knew he had screwed up whatever they had. He was worried about her and he was scared to lose her, but she wouldn’t understand those feelings with screams. He knew he was wrong by the time he opened his mouth, but he just couldn’t shut it because of the fucking adrenaline in his body.

He just followed. Aloy was quiet, following something that only her would be able to see. They walked for some miles away from the main road until they found dead bodies. There were two wagons with boxes of fruits and objects, which meant they were probably merchants taking provisions to Blazon Arch. Whoever killed them didn’t even care to hide the job. Nothing was taken from the wagons but the bodies were covered in blood, butchered. The Sawtooths probably attacked them not long ago, because the blood was not totally dried.

“What do you think has happened?” Stupid. The Sawtooths killed them, of course. But he wanted to talk to her anyway, to listen to her voice. Even if she wanted to discuss.

“The machines attacked here. There are no traces of other machines or humans like the invisible ones we met” She puffed. “Let’s go, Erend. There is nothing to be done here and I want to get to Blazon Arch before the night”

He agreed. Things were getting worse and they had to find out what was happening.

* * *

They were quiet for the rest of the journey and Erend used this time to figure out how to get closer to Aloy again. All the scenarios in his head ended with the woman leaving, this time forever, but he had to try something.

As Aloy wanted, they arrived to Blazon Arch in the afternoon. Just like Unflinching Watch, the city here was prospering with new life and commerce. Kestrel’s Perch and Sheaf’s Flight were now adjoining Blazon Arch, transforming it in one of the biggest cities in the Sundom. The harbor there was alive with all the workers loading boats and merchants buying products from the other side of the lake. The city here was not as crowded as Meridian was, but equally loud.

Erend still wasn’t able to talk to her straight when they arrived to an inn close to the harbor, named The Cozy Coast. It was small and clean and Erend said he trusted the owners. That would give them more privacy to continue the investigations.

The owner was an Oseram old lady who had short white hair and wrinkles all over her face, probably from the smile she never took out.

“I appreciate your silence, Ca”

Ca just nodded and gave him the key and said supper would be served soon. Once again Erend and Aloy were alone with each other inside a room, but no one knew what to do or say. The room was just like any other room, with only one bed, and Erend was the first one to speak.

“I can sleep on the sleeping bag and you can have the bed”

“Again with this non-sense? So you just have a night with me, throw all your shit over me so the entire desert is able to hear, and now you say you’re sleeping on the floor?”

He wanted to talk to her but he never expected that reaction from her. “I’m sorry about that, I know I overreacted but you shouldn’t risk yourself like that. I’m here with you!”

She laughed and the irony pierced his chest. “You have no right to tell me what to do. I have lived all my life on my own. I know what I can or cannot do” Erend could almost feel the icy shards on her voice.

“Exactly!” Erend didn’t realize but he was panting now. Hammer on steel, he was nervous. “You don’t have to be on your own anymore! I’m here! You just have to… to trust me”

Aloy turned her back on him, quiet. She didn’t know what to say. “Why did you scream like that, then?”

“Really?” Erend roared. “I was scared. I saw two big machines and for seconds I didn’t know what to do. I know you wanted to help me and most important, I know you are capable of anything… oh fuck me, of everything! However, I know how to take care of myself too. I want to be your partner, but you need to trust me. Really trust me”

Still silence.

“I know it’s difficult to understand, but I’m here for you. I’ll never leave you, you know? Just… don’t shut me out” He wanted to hold her, hug her, and take away all the pain she had suffered in her life. He didn’t have a great childhood either and most of time he had lived only with Ersa. Hammer on steel, sometimes it was difficult to remember his parents and after so many years he understood he used the alcohol to forget all the pain, but now that he was sober he knew life could be cruel. Aloy was an amazing woman and it was not right for her that she had to carry all that agony alone.

He waited for some minutes and even though she didn’t reply, he could see that her body was more relaxed. “I’m sorry”

“That’s okay” She finally answered. “I’m tired, so I’ll just call the day off”

Erend nodded and went downstairs for supper. He wanted to respect her privacy too. Besides, she said she was not hungry after all and just wanted to sleep.

* * *

When Aloy heard Erend’s screams, she wanted to disappear. She wanted to run and leave him there. She couldn’t understand his reactions even though he said he was there to be her partner. But deep down she knew what he meant: she wanted to protect him too, and that was why she called the machine’s attention. She just didn’t want him, or anybody, to think she wasn’t able to do things by herself. It took her eighteen years to find out she was capable of living her own life. She didn’t want things to go back as they were when she had left.

Despite being more relaxed now, she knew he would be pissed off with her in the next morning. When she was investigating the carts her focus identified heavy boxes that had been taken. According to the footprints and the imprints in the cart and on the ground, they were probably filled with machine parts. But if the dead people looked like merchants, why were they carrying machine parts? And why were they murdered?

When they were arriving to Blazon Arch she expected to pick up the Tallneck’s signal in her focus, and that indeed happened. But when they were getting closer, her focus picked up another unidentified signal and that just made her more anxious. She wanted to go there immediately, and if she was alone she would, but now she had to think about Erend too. She knew there was only one person capable of working with machines like that, and if she was right, Erend could be in danger now.

She decided to eat something from her supplies and go straight to bed. She would have to leave in the middle of the night to investigate and she didn’t want to wake up Erend.

* * *

The moon was high when she woke up. Thanks to her huntress’ abilities she was able to get all her things without disturbing Erend. She put on her Shield-Weaver outfit, even though it could be risky if someone captured her, but she needed to be fully protected this time.

Aloy left the inn through the window. It was late and most people were sleeping, but she could hear some sounds coming from the harbor, merchants and other people just preparing everything for the next day. She touched her focus and followed the signal it was picking up next to the Tallneck’s.

When she got closer, the Tallneck was there, still walking in circles. There were no machines like in the past protecting the area, just a lonely Tallneck. She watched patiently, but she was still confused. She couldn’t see any doors or tunnels that could lead to a ruin, just old garbage and shafts, and that was frustrating. Could this new signal be fake, created just to lure her there? The huntress chose a spot in the tall grass to wait and observe. If something was happening here, maybe she would be able to catch someone coming in or out of… somewhere. She had her new bow in hands in case she needed.

The night was clear and the landscape monotonous. She saw one or two animals running around and the wind was making the grass dance around her, but nothing special had happened. After a while waiting she started to think of new strategies. Maybe she could climb the Tallneck to get more information? If something was happening here then the machine would probably have the data. She started to move her body when she finally heard the sound of metal sliding against metal: a door was being opened. She touched her focus to help her find the source of the sound and right in the center of the Tallneck’s path, in the middle of a tall sand dune, she saw a door being opened.

How come her focus had never showed her that old ruin? The door was hidden under the sand and the shadows of Old One’s garbage, she had never realized there was a door before, or maybe she just didn’t look for it with so many hostile machines protecting the Tallneck. But how were they opening that? She could see it was a tunnel that went down the earth, but to where?

A group of people, she could count 11 on her focus, left the place followed by 5 Watchers escorting the group. After a few seconds, six striders arrived and the people mounted. She had to resist the urge to follow, or even shoot them, to investigate the place first. When they were not visible in her focus anymore, she decided to take the Watchers down to finally check the door.

The machines were walking randomly around the place and she had to be careful with the Tallneck to not be smashed by his paw, but she wanted to do it quietly. She whistled and when the first Watcher got closer, she used her spear to strike it silently. Only four to go.

She moved to another spot with tall grass and waited until the closest Watcher was making a turn close enough for her to hit it with her spear.

Only three more until she was able to open the door.

She decided to wait where she was because another Watcher was coming to that direction. Aloy waited patiently and when it was close enough, she hit it with her spear again.

The last two Watchers were circling the door. There was nowhere to hide and strike them quietly and if she used a rock, the two machines would come to her direction at the same time. She decided to use her new bow. She pulled the string to hit the first one… clank. A clean shot, straight to the Watcher’s lens. The other one was moving and she had to wait a few more seconds… tensioning the rope… a crack and a clank. Another clean shot. Where did that crack came from?

With all the watchers down she was now able to get inside that place. She looted the Watchers first and was able to get a Watcher’s heart. Maybe she could get more information using this machine too. The door was heavy and she had to use all her strength to slide it, and when it was completely open she felt a cool breeze coming from the tunnel. Well, that was new. The air inside the ruins always smelled like old things and mold, sometimes even death, but the air here was cool and fresh. She could even smell some herbs in it, even… the smell of pine cone?

Aloy touched her focus and held her spear strongly in her hands. Time to check where the signal was coming from.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy finally gets inside the tunnel, but what will she find there? Will Erend be able to get to her?

Erend had a lonely supper. He knew Aloy just wanted some privacy. Maybe she was overwhelmed by his presence there, all the time, and being alone for a while would be good for her. He sighed before opening the door to the room. She was already sleeping when he got in and, to be honest, he was tired too. It was never easy to walk all day in the desert. He just wanted to sleep.

The bed was comfortable enough for both of them and the dreams came fast. However, Erend woke up in the middle of the night, the room too cold. He tried to get the blanket with the eyes still closed and then he realized Aloy was not by his side anymore, what made him sit straight. He looked around and her things were gone as well. No no no, she said things were fine, was she gone already? Not even a chance to say good bye?

She didn’t even have the decency to leave through the door, the window open to the chill air of the night. And then it hit him…

Shit.

She wasn’t gone forever. She was investigating everything alone. Again. Ugh, he was so angry! He had just explained to her how he felt, that she could trust him, and she had just left! No, he didn’t have time for that. He needed to help her. He knew why she was doing that, it was because she had the same suspect he had on all this, and she feared for Erend.

He dressed up as fast as he could and left the room. He knew Ca wouldn’t be at her desk at that time, so he just left some shards in the room. He would have to explain all this crazy shit later. For now he just wanted to meet Aloy.

The city was quiet, just some people working in the harbor. He knew their day started way earlier to load boats and choose the best supplies. The moon was high on the sky, giving a pale color to the city and the desert. He tried to find a lead to get to her, but he was fighter, not a hunter. He would have to follow his guts.

Fortunately the Tallneck was easy to find. He remembered his conversation with Aloy about the place, how they would find nothing here, but he trusted her. She was probably around and he was going to find her. When he was getting closer, he could feel the ground reverberating due to the heavy steps from the Tallneck. It was still walking in circles, just as the last time he was here. When was that? 8, 10 months ago? He didn’t remember. As a Captain, it was his job to help maintaining the peace around the Sundom, but things had been calm for a while and his presence was not frequently requested anymore. Things were so peaceful that sometimes he even missed a little bit of action.

He used the tall grass to hide and scan the area, moving as slowly and quietly as he could. He had his Warhammer on hands, just in case, but things were calm. The only movement was from the grass, dancing with the wind. He was ready to give up, to go back and forget about Aloy, when he saw something reflecting the moon light, hidden in tall grass. It was a Watcher and the parts had been stripped out already. Good, she had been here.

He followed the trail of shinning disabled machines until he found an open door. Fire and spit, he had never realized there was a door here. Was it from the Old Ones? Well, surely Aloy would be there, at the end of this tunnel. There was no other option but to go down.

It was dark and he had to go through the tunnel for almost thirty minutes. After some time he realized he was not going down anymore, just walking straight. He didn’t understand much about the ruins but he was confused. The air here was fresh and cool, much different from the few ruins he had been before. He could even smell some trees, as if he was in the middle of the Sacred Lands’ forests or something like that.

He started to see a blue light at the end of the tunnel and slowed down. He didn’t know what to expect there, if he would find other men or machine. He didn’t even know if Aloy would be there, but he needed to be prepared. After some steps the tunnel took a turn and he was finally able to see what was generating the light.

There were some steps sculpted on the ground leading down to a big area underground, even bigger than Meridian’s Mesa. The ceiling and walls were made of metal and there was a forest growing there. He could see trees he had never seen before, as tall as the ceiling would allow them to grow. He was able to see flowers in a variety of colors and fruits so bright that made him instantly hungry. He could hear water running, he just couldn’t see where the water was coming from. He wondered if he would find animals here too. There were spots emitting a blue light all around the big area and from the ceiling too. It reminded him of the light he found when he visited The Cut.

He was admiring all that when he heard the sounds of metal clanking. On the other side of the area there were some machines moving. He counted three or four Watchers, another Sawtooth and… two Longlegs. He could see the yellow light on their lenses, looking for something. He knew they were trying to find Aloy.

Erend was never good on ranged attacks and he was pretty sure that trying to shoot the machines from here would cause more trouble than do any good. He had to get closer and hit’em with his Warhammer. He went down the steps carefully, using the tall grass to hide, trying to follow the most logical way, just like Aloy would.

He was moving silently, until he heard a crack under his foot. Shit. He ducked, breathing as slowly as he could to avoid being seen by the machines, and waited until he felt it was safe to go again. He looked down to see what he was stepping on and then his heart almost stopped: it was Aloy’s new bow, the one she had bought in Unflinching Watch. He knew she had other weapons, but she didn’t have her precision arrows anymore.

The Captain moved towards her direction until he was able to distinguish her red hair among the tall grass and two disabled Watchers. He was close enough to engage in combat and help her, he just had to wait until she made a move. But then, with a twist in his stomach, he heard a loud shriek. His heartbeat accelerated. One of the Longlegs had seen Aloy.

* * *

Aloy took a deep breath before getting inside the tunnel. She had her spear in hands and she followed the only way possible, using her focus to check for further machine or even men. Her focus had detected another Sawtooth, half a dozen Watchers, two Longlegs, and some men too. Good, maybe she would be able to find some new information with them. If they had data points like the ones she had met in Dimmed Bones she would be able to get to the responsible for all that. She had to walk for a mile or two until she reached the end of the tunnel.

What she saw there was amazing. There was a forest growing down here and she had no idea how that was even possible. She could see some structures built by the Old Ones, made of metal, but she had never seen something like that before, not even when she was away from the Sundom. It was a complete forest, with trees, flowers and fruits all around.

She had to stay down and move quietly to not be detected by the machines. The men were probably in an adjoining room. She could see a big metal door across from where she was, the machines patrolling the area. She used some steps sculpted on the ground to reach the forest. Fortunately, she could see spots with tall grass, which she would be able to use to hide.

The huntress knew she had to take the machines down before they detected her, or the men inside the other room would come and get her. One of the Watchers came close enough for her to silently attack and disable it. She walked on a little further, to another spot she would be able to hide. The other machines were too far, so she decided to use her precision arrows.

When one of the Watchers was making a turn, she prepared an arrow. She pulled the string, waiting for the right moment, when the blue light would be completely visible, and, exhaling, she released the string. Clank. Crack. A perfect shot. Crack? Where was that sound coming from? Ugh, she didn’t have time for that now.

She moved a little bit more, always forward. The other Watcher was not too far from her and she would be able to take it down using another arrow from here. Aloy prepared her bow, just waiting for the machine to stop moving, and pulled the string, tensioning it to its maximum, so it would reach its highest speed.

And then everything happened in a matter of seconds. She heard that crack sound again and her new bow broke in two. With no support or strength enough, the arrow hit a tree nearby and not the machine, and suddenly its light turned yellow.

“Shit! Shit shit shit” She threw the ruined bow away and ran as fast as she could, to not disturb the other machines or draw men’s attention from inside the room nearby. She climbed a tree that was not far away and waited until the machine’s light turned blue again.

Aloy had to wait a long time until the machine gave up and she was able to go down. She would have to come up with a new strategy now that she wasn’t able to use precision arrows. She was stuck with the Longlegs too, unable to use her tearblast arrows against its wings.

Well, she could use her rocks to lure the Watchers and disable them with her spear. The Ropecaster would work against the Sawtooth while she took care of the Longlegs by hitting shock arrows to their power cell. The explosions would be strong enough to damage even the Sawtooth if they were close enough. But that would make enough noise to bring those men out of the room. Well…

Before she engaged on her strategy, she decided to prepare some traps. She could see only a door, the only exit to the room where the men were. She used the Tripcaster to set a Blast Wire. Yeah, maybe some Proximity Bombs too. Finally she threw a rock to the nearest Watcher, activating its yellow light. When the machine was close enough, she disabled it with her spear.

Good, the strategy was working. She threw another rock and waited. The other Watcher looked around, searching for the source of the sound. By the Goddess, why was it taking so long! She threw another rock, but by the time it left her hand, she knew she had made a mistake. The Watcher was still looking at her and it saw when she made the movement. That activated the closest Longleg too, and it charged and attack, using its screech to stun her.

What a Rookie mistake. Rost would have laughed at her face, even Aloy would laugh if she survived all this shit. She knew that in a matter of seconds the men would come from the other room and she had no idea what kind of weapons they had. With her spear in hands, she ran to the Watcher and, using her speed, she hit its lens, disabling it.

Aloy would still have to deal with three Watchers. And the Sawtooth. And the Longlegs. And the bandits. Well, it was a good day but not her best, although this thought made a strident laugh escape from her throat. She ran away from the range of the attacks, preparing her spear to hit the fourth Watcher. While she was gaining distance, she could hear the sound of the door sliding. At least her traps would be useful.

When she turned her body around she saw there was only one Watcher left. Someone was helping. Using all the strength she had on her shoulders and shoulder blades, she hit the last one straight on its lens. With some sparkles, it was finally down.

Time to deal with the Sawtooth and Longlegs. She knew that the wire she had installed would buy her more time against the bandits, being able to focus on them later. Aloy got her Ropecaster, knowing that only three tiers would be enough to hold the Sawtooth down. The Longlegs were already charging against her, so she shot the tiers as fast as she could. One… two… three. Good, it was down.

She changed to her War Bow, ready to fire the shock arrows. Boom. She heard the Blast Wire and the Proximity Bombs exploding and the bandits screaming. Everything was a mess, the bandits cursing, trying to regroup, and the machines screeching. Taking a deep breath, she fired three arrows in a row, targeting the power cell of first Longleg.

“Ha-hah!” She cheered when she saw the explosion and the shock wave also hitting the Sawtooth.

The first bird was paralyzed and damaged, while the other was already coming. She was able to see the bandits, some already dead from the explosions and the living ones preparing an attack.

She knew she had to deal with the Sawtooth too, he was down due to the last tier, but she heard the sound of metal colliding against metal. Fuck, the Longleg was also getting closer. She aimed the shock arrows into the power cell again and shot a few. The fourth arrow hit the target and the explosion happened right on time, paralyzing the first Longleg again. She used her spear to disable it and ran towards the second one.

Five bandits were still alive and they were now using the door as a barricade, shooting some arrows into her direction. She knew she had to be fast now. Using her Hunter Bow, she pulled the string and aimed three Hardpoint arrows to the Longleg’s concussion sack. She heard the hissing and bang! They hit it, exploding the machine.

The bandits were still attacking Aloy, and when she turned her back to the Sawtooth, it was already down. She would be able to focus all her energy into the three men now. Wait, three? There were five. Still shooting Hardpoint arrows as fast as she could, she took the first two down with headshots and she needed two arrows for the last one: one in the chest and another one in the head.

The huntress used her focus to detect other threats, but she saw nothing around. Panting, she took her time to relax a little, to reduce the adrenaline in her body. She was looking around, bow still in hands, when someone touched her right shoulder.

“Are you okay, huntress?” It was Erend. How?

“I’m… I am…” Speechlees. “How did you get here?” She was confused. So he was the one helping with the Sawtooth and he probably took the bandits down, but how?

He took a deep breath and extended his left hand to show her: he wore the Stalker’s device they had found in Dimmed Bones, but it was off now.

“It’s not working anymore” He sounded upset with that.

“Thank you, Erend. Again”

Aloy sighed and stretched her back, touching his shoulder. She couldn’t say she was not angry anymore about the way he had talked to her, but at least she was a bit relaxed. And grateful too. She would make sure to tell him that, that he was being a great partner, saving her ass twice already. Maybe she just needed to blow off the steam or something, but now was the time to investigate this place.

She looted the machines and bodies. All the machines’ hearts were either broken or exploded, making it impossible for Gaia to analyze them. She wanted to investigate inside the facility. When she got inside the room it reminded her of Eleuthia-9 in the Sacred Lands or the Zero Dawn Project facility. It was a large room, with furniture made of metal, and there were many old devices.

Right next to the door there was a holo-theater. She touched it with her hand and an old man started to speak. She recognized him from the messages she had seen in the Project Zero Dawn Facility as General Herres.

_“Welcome to Elysium. I’m General Herres, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the United States of America. If you are here it is because Operation: Enduring Victory succeeded and we were able to initiate Project: Zero Dawn. This habitat was created for the scientists and workers and their immediate family or friends to live their lives protected from the Faro Plague. This place was not designed to repopulate the planet and it has limited supplies. In here you’ll have access to some of the newest technology to improve your life quality, as well as personal objects you have decided to bring here. This facility contains a replica of a natural habitat, with fauna and water, and also mechanisms that will recycle and clean the air and water. The generator was designed to provide energy to all technological devices, even underground, where the machines would never detect our signals”_

While the hologram continued the explanation, it showed again an animation of the Faro Plague consuming the entire planet. The video also showed the blueprints of the facility, how the generator worked to provide energy and clean the micro habitat. There was also an explanation on how the blue lights worked on the fauna, how they were created to emit specific frequencies that would make the plants produce more photosynthesis, grow faster and keep the air clean, but she didn’t understand much of that.

When General Herres finished his speech, Aloy was in shock. She finally found Elysium, the place built to protect Dr. Sobek and all the other scientists. By the Goddess, it was so close to Gaia Prime, but the Alphas had never made it. They had sacrificed the rest of their lives with their families here, in such a beautiful and calm place, to improve Gaia and its systems, but they were murdered. And he said that machines would not detect signals from underground. So where did the signal she pick up before was coming from? Aloy sighed. Now was not the time, she needed more clues.

She could see Erend was confused, but she had to start the investigation. If this place was Elysium, how was it opened? How were they building machines from here?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy is still seeking for answers inside Elysium. What will she learn there?

“What is this place?” Erend watched that man, that… shadow? He didn’t even know how to name that, and he didn’t understand much of what he said.

“It was created to protect the Old Ones from machines like the ones we fought on the Battle of the Spire”

“But there is no one, nothing, here”

“This place was like a refugee, not a place to continue with life. All the people that came here were sterilized. Life here just… ended”

There was no better way to explain him what this place had been and why it was created. Erend still had too many gaps about the Zero Dawn Project, the only person that would be able to really appreciate this discovery was Sylens. He was unscrupulous, reckless and sometimes even arrogant, but at least she could share her discoveries and conclusions with him. She wondered where he would be now.

They were inside a room with some desks and old devices on them. Aloy also found the boxes taken from the carts they had found on the way to Blazon Arch: machine parts and pieces of metal. Some boxes were half empty, which meant they were already using them to build something. General Herres had spoken about the newest technology installed here, so maybe she would be able to find information about the facility or the bandits. She touched her focus and saw a couple of text datapoints on the desks.

_“Welcome to Elysium – instructions 101_

_You’ll receive a bracelet that will monitor your health patterns. This will give you the suggested amount of food and exercise you need per day. We recommend you to follow a daily routine to adapt yourself to the Elysium environment. Feel free to contact our Therapist Assistant in the privacy of your bedroom if you feel uncomfortable with something. We used the most modern data to develop the A.I. in this program to offer you the best support. This bracelet will also give you access to all resources and facilities you’ll find in here”_

Aloy felt sad for the Old Ones. They lost everything they had and the ones that had the opportunity to live here had everything, but freedom. They would have to follow directions from a machine and never, ever, would see the sun again. Or feel the breeze on their faces. Or smell the rain… oh, that was so sad.

They continued to search for something useful and she found another text datapoint.

_“Elysium – general instructions_

_Elysium was designed to be undetected by the Faro Plague and to give you peace during your last days. All supplies are identified and separated for your comfort. You will find your personal space and objects on ground 1, everything organized by our special team. The generator was built with the most powerful energy cells ever created to support life in Elysium, all designed to never shut down or require maintenance._

_You’ll also have…_

_[DATA CORRUPTED]”_

So that was how things were still working down here. That didn’t answer how the bandits were able to get in, though.

“I guess we’ll have to go deeper” Aloy said and Erend nodded.

“Maybe I should wait you here, in case the bandits return?“

She agreed. Aloy was the only one able to read the messages using her focus and it would be safe to have someone guarding the main entrance to the Elysium Complex.

Aloy continued investigating the first room, but she found nothing else. There was a passage leading to a corridor with some doors, ending in stairs leading to the other levels of the complex. Everything was illuminated by that blue light, but she couldn’t understand why it was so special. It felt icy, almost making her feel numb and slow. Well, she just hoped she had time to check on everything before someone returned.

The doors were identified with their functions, such as GYM, SUPPLY STORE or even STUDY ROOM, but fearing for Erend, she felt obligated to choose the places she was going to investigate. Using her focus, she would avoid the rooms with no datapoints.

Aloy entered the Study Room first. On the opposite wall there were four shelves and some old books, all dusted due to the long time and no use. She was even able to see the dust particles in the air against the blue light. There were two long tables with benches and some computers on it, like the ones she had found in the Lyceum. She touched one out of curiosity and it started to emit sounds. Suddenly the screen was on too, with a bright and happy “welcome back” message, and she had to resist the urge to sit and explore it. Maybe another day, if she had time. What if Sylens knew he could have access to old technology that was still working? Was it possible to access APOLLO from here? She felt a warm feeling inside her heart with the possibility.

There was another datapoint on one of the tables, an audio one. She touched her focus to listen.

_“FROM: Hinata Naoto_

_TO: ???_

_SUBJECT: First experience_

_Soooo… today is my first day in this Elysium thing. I just heard that my older brother had to stay behind to finish his project with the other Alphas in GAIA PRIME. Yeah. They suggested me some hours with the psychologist, but I guess a machine will never be able to understand how I feel. I know his position saved my life, but… I’ll be alone among people that I have never met before, inside a place built to be my grave. Ugh, what a day to be alive._

_We were oriented to record some memories for the future, but I guess there will be no future in which my memories will be somehow important._

_Well, that’s it. Welcome to the beginning of your last fucking days, Hinata. Have a great journey”_

Aloy remembered that name, Naoto, from the datapoints she had collected investigating GAIA PRIME and the facilities. Naoto was responsible for DEMETER, which was in charge of the floral biosphere. It was just an audio datapoint, but Aloy presumed Hinata couldn’t be older than herself. She felt sorry for the woman, being alone among other people… Aloy understood that feeling. Her loneliness was so strong that Aloy was able to feel that herself, with all the sighs and pauses in her voice.

She left the Study Room and walked to the Gym. There were no datapoints inside this room. Besides, who would waste time inside a Gym? Aloy would never understand some things she had learned in her investigations. It was so much better to run among the trees!

The Supply Room was a mess. There were shelves all around the floor and cabinets opened, empty boxes and kitchenware scattered, but no datapoints inside. She also found some cans and, using her focus, they were identified as “canned food”. There were different kinds of canned food, such as peaches, mushroom soup, tuna, ham, and much more. She took a can of peaches, curious to open one and eat that, but then she realized it was probably ruined due to the long time here.

In the Kitchen, though, she had found other datapoints with information about the people living there, how they were feeling and what they used to do, but she found another one from Hinata. Maybe she felt compassion because it reminded of her own life story, and she wanted to know what happened to the woman. It was another audio.

_“FROM: Hinata Naoto_

_TO: ???_

_SUBJECT: The end of the world_

_Well, I thought things couldn’t get worse in here, but after one week without being able to reach my brother through the computers, Ted Faro just told me he died. Something happened with the doors and the isolation systems in GAIA PRIME and my brother and the other ALPHAS were killed. He dedicated his final days to finish his project but… but… I don’t even know what to say. Ted Faro looked so emotionless that I couldn’t even cry in his presence._

_I didn’t even have a chance to say good bye…”_

Ted Faro was a jerk. Period. He had created killing machines, which were still ruining things around until present days, was reluctant to help in the Zero Dawn Project, murdered the ALPHAS and lied to their family. How could he do that? Now more than ever Aloy wanted to have the opportunity to punch his face.

Continuing with her investigation, there was nothing useful inside the kitchen. She realized that maybe the bandits had been using this place to eat, because it was not as dusty as the rooms she had been before. She could even smell food in there. Her focus identified structures named stove and fridge, and she opened them, but they were empty. She found no clue related to the hostile machines she had encountered, which obligated her to go even deeper. When Aloy left the kitchen, she found another text datapoint on the floor.

_“Elysium – a story_

_[DATA CORRUPTED]_

_… and that’s why all life forms were forbidden in Elysium. The trees planted here were selected to improve your life quality and help recycling the air and water. The blue lights were designed to increase the grow rate, making a seed reach its maturity earlier. To help the environment, we also have a policy to reduce garbage production and recycle everything in our recycling station, located on ground 4. Use the recycle bins to direct all garbage and waste to the station, with no need to go downstairs yourself._

_Remember that Elysium is a place of relaxation and rest, but that doesn’t mean you don’t play an important part in here. Remember to follow all recommendations in your bracelet and talk to our Assistant Therapist if you are not feeling well. Write about your feelings! It will make you feel better._

_Regarding the energy power cells …”_

Write for whom? Hinata was right. It was depressing to write something and realize that probably no one would ever read that. Or listen to your thoughts. That your memories would wander forever and no one would ever know that you existed someday. How long did it take for someone to come here? Aloy was starting to feel depressed and claustrophobic. She had to find something soon, or she would go crazy.

She knew she had to go downstairs, and that she did. There was a sign on the wall: “ground zero – common rooms”, in big, white letters. When she got to the lower level she read on the other sign: “ground one – bedrooms, bathrooms and showers”. She could see through her focus the bedrooms and bathrooms and personal objects, broken and dusted from time. Only shadows of lives that no one cared.

Aloy found new data points, some explaining the story of Elysium, some about the habitants’ life. They all sounded too sad to her, always about how they missed their old world. She would have to walk along the corridor to investigate the rooms, and at some point she walked in front of Hinata’s.

It was a small room, with a bed across from the door, a chest at the foot of the bed, a desk and a chair next to the bed, a computer on it and some shelves on the wall above the bed. She was curious about the books on her shelves, but she couldn’t read the titles on the covers because of the dust. She opened the drawers on the desk and she found some objects that her focus identified as pens, pencils and things she had never seen before. On the walls there were many pictures of a woman and man, probably Hinata and her brother, since they were kids. They looked happy and that brought tears to Aloy’s eyes.

She needed some time. It had been a while since she had to deal with stuff like that and it had never been easy. Aloy would never turn her back to problems she would be able to help with, but she wasn’t ready for all those feelings rushing to her life from the past. Being here reminded of her own journey years ago and all that pain and misery were back.

Aloy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to relax. She could still smell the fresh air, probably because the generator was still working and cleaning it, but it was filled with dust and misery. She sighed and touched her focus, because in spite of all those feelings, she hoped Hinata had a worthy ending. Well, an ending at least.

_“FROM: Hinata Naoto_

_TO: ???_

_SUBJECT: Another day, another life_

_I can’t remember the last time I wrote something, maybe 6 or 7 years ago? I don’t know and honestly I couldn’t care less, but things are getting more and more difficult each day. Today we had another suicide and when I say suicide, it was a really tough one. One of the girls hanged herself using her sheets. But the thing here is, no one found out for some days, until it started to smell bad. Hell, I didn’t even know her name. People here are so desperate to feel something that they don’t even go to the Medical Center for euthanasia._

_My life, our lives here… we are not living, we just exist, just wait for the day when the last one will turn off these fucking blue lights. I remember when I was a teenager, someone told me the blue color was used to calm people and reduce stress. I know all the instructions here about the lights explain that it uses blue frequency to improve vegetal growing or whatever, but I can’t stop thinking that it was, in factm used to reduce our stress levels. The person who thought about that should get a prize: people here are so disoriented that they are killing themselves._

_We often don’t talk to each other: we are too sedated. I try to exercise my mind every day, to remember the good memories of my life but they seem too far from me now, as if they belong to someone else. Before arriving here I used to think “Well, at least I’ll have time to study that new language I want to learn” or “At least I don’t have to work ever again”… but the truth is, I miss that. I even miss my old irritating neighbor, who used to wake me up early during my weekends. I guess I didn’t know by then that I would have only one way to follow._

_I gave up on that online psychologist. After a while it will just repeat itself, asking the same questions. I asked Ted Faro about that, but he didn’t know what could be the problem. Fuck, he never knows, but I guess the A.I. probably needed to be improved by the ALPHAS in Gaia Prime and that never happened because of their deaths. We just got stuck with a beta version of it, which no one uses anymore._

_The only thing that keeps me sane is my new project. Maybe I inherited that from my brother, I don’t know, but I want to plant new species of trees here. I know we are not supposed to do that and we should recycle everything, but I’m saving some seeds from the last fruits we had in the supply. I know they were not fresh, but who knows? My brother told me that after many studies, scientists were able to make stronger seeds. And if this blue light is as special as they say, then I’m pretty sure we may have some new trees growing around, with fresh fruits! I just have to wait for the perfect opportunity, when no one is paying attention, and I’ll be able to plant the seeds”_

Oh, by the Goddess… Aloy was heartbroken. She didn’t know when they came but she had tears all over her face, and sobs coming from her throat. She could never imagine how sad and how difficult it would be to live like that, trapped, with no perspectives. Just waiting patiently for your death. After reading this, she knew that all the fruit trees here were a gift from Hinata. Aloy just hoped she had the opportunity to see that her job flourished into a beautiful orchard before she was gone.

Aloy sat on the old chair to calm herself. She didn’t give herself much time, knowing that the bandits could be back, and after the sobs stopped, she cleaned her face on the back of her hands and left to the next floor. When she got there she was able to see the sign in white letters: “ground two – storeroom and medical center”.

Using her focus, Aloy entered in the Storeroom first. There were many shelves, most of them already empty, probably because the former habitants in here used the products. In others, her focus identified personal hygiene products, tools and even office supply items. There were things here she had never heard before, but nothing that would help in her investigation.

She reached the Medical Center. It reminded her of the one she saw in the Zero Dawn Facility, except this one was bigger. There were some medical suites and closed cabinets, and she also saw many screens. She saw some beds protected with glass, which her focus had identified as surgery stations, and Aloy had no idea what that meant. When she touched one of the screens, it lit up in a beautiful and calm picture of a lake.

“Welcome to Elysium Medical Center. Connect your bracelet to our system or introduce your symptoms manually” Aloy heard a metallic, male voice coming from the screen. She sighed and continued looking for something, until she found a text datapoint on a desk next to the main door.

_“Medical Center – Instructions_

_The Medical Center was designed to meet your needs. We have the most developed tools and A.I.to take care both of your physical and mental health. Downloading your data from your bracelet and checking your symptoms in the database, the A.I. will be able to diagnose you in a matter of seconds, prescribing everything you need to get better. The A.I. is also able to prescribe you some sessions with our Therapist Assistant if you are feeling uncomfortable._

_We remind you that choosing euthanasia will lead you to a 72h waiting period, in which our Therapist Assistant will be available to discuss your decision with you. The procedure will only occur with your repeated and personal consent._

_All the waste generated in the Medical Center is considered biohazardous and it will follow a disinfection procedure to be later recycled. We emphasize that the residues from the Medical Center will be hauled to the recycling area in specific containers through a dedicated elevator and the habitants will not have contact with it._

_As all the waste generated in the Elysium facility, the residues from the Medical Center will be recycled and used to …_

_[DATA CORRUPTED]”_

Aloy’s stomach twisted inside her belly. How would they recycle a dead body? In fact, she didn’t want to know. She looked around a little bit more and identified new footprints in the Medical Center on the dusted floor. She realized this area was not as dusted as the rooms she had been before and many robotic tools were stripped out. Maybe the bandits had been here and were using machine’s parts to build the hostile new ones she had found before. She would have to go to the next floor to continue her investigation.

The huntress went downstairs and read on the wall: “ground three: operation room and maintenance area”. Maintenance area? Using her focus, she was able to identify machine parts all around this floor. And orange shadows too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy gets to the lowest levels of Elysium and finds people working on machines. But as nothing is easy in our hero's life, she will have to fight not only to get the information she needs, but also to continue living.

Aloy counted 7 orange shadows and other machine parts. She was breathing slowly and walking carefully to not make any sound. The first room she got in was identified as OPERATION ROOM. The room here reminded the one she had seen in Greycatch, with many screens and computers. They were all off and the room was dusty, which meant she was the first person here in a long time, but if everything was still running due to the generator, maybe she would be able to use it to get information.

She touched the first computer and suddenly the screens were running. She had to rub her eyes a little bit because of the sudden lights coming from everywhere, but when she was able to open them again, she could see images of the places she had been before and some numbers on the bottom right corner of the screens. One of the screens was showing Erend, just waiting, right where she left him. She couldn’t see any image from the private rooms, though, and some showed the numbers but the screen continued dark.

Another screen had more technical information: which devices needed maintenance, the percentage of supplies in the kitchen and in the medical area, and the rate of oxygen and pollution in the facility, as well as recommendations, such as clean the facility and other chores.

There was a screen dedicated to the generator’s operation, indicating that it wasn’t working on full capacity. Some water ducts were clogged and they were not cooling the machine, requesting immediate maintenance. The recycling station was off, according to the same screen here. The ventilation system wasn’t working on full capacity too. All these years and no maintenance had damaged the facility, she imagined.

The huntress continued checking on the screens until she found the images from the workshop. She could see 7 people, men and women, working on the carcass of 2 machines. She identified pieces of a Sawtooth and a Stalker, maybe they were using the parts stolen from the carts she had found before, but what were they doing here? Unfortunately she couldn’t listen to what they were saying, obligating her to move to the workshop.

Being outnumbered and almost cornered in a space like that, Aloy had to think about a strategy to take the bandits down if necessary. She couldn’t use her precision arrows, which narrowed her options to the hardpoint ones. She didn’t want to attack them using her bow, though, knowing that they could have heavy weapons to counter attack. She would have to corner them first.

Slowly, she walked to the workshop’s door and got ready, with some shock bombs in hands. She wanted to paralyze them and take them down with her spear. If she was lucky enough the shock bombs wouldn’t destroy the information she was expecting to find in here. She waited to listen to what they were saying.

“Ugh, I can’t stand being down here! How long until we change shifts?

“Me too, but we have to wait until the official workshop is ready and working on full power. According to Dervahl, we won’t have to work manually anymore”

Fuck.

“Yeah, I know, I know… I just can’t wait to go outside again. At first, moving the operations down here sounded a good idea. I’m not so sure anymore” All of them laughed in unison.

“Dervahl needs to be careful. Even more careful now than before. You know he needs to keep his disguise to not be caught by Oseram or Carja again. That’s why he took all these years to get ready to…” The woman stopped, listening to a rubbery stretching sound outside the workshop.

“Hey guys, are we building this together or what? I just can’t …” The man wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Aloy shot the first shock bomb when they were all unprepared.

Quickly she prepared another shock bomb and shot it, rolling inside the workshop with her spear in hands. Four bandits got paralyzed and the other three were recovering themselves from the surprise of the attack. She had to be quick and move fast to not get hit by them.

Fortunately they were not expecting an attack down here. They probably didn’t hear what happened on the first level and were not prepared for her arrival, with no weapons in hands and running around the room, they were just lost and didn’t know how to hold her back.

There were four workbenches the bandits had been working on and she was using them to protect herself from the counter attack. She got closer to the first man that was not paralyzed and stabbed his chest with her spear, putting him down. She jumped on the workbench and ran to the other side of it, gaining speed and impulse to jump on another man, stabbing his back.

One woman that was paralyzed recovered her senses and was using a long and heavy tool, made of metal, to try to hit Aloy. She removed her spear from the man’s body and started to kick machine parts from the bench on the woman. With her confusion, Aloy used the blunt side of her spear to take the woman down, and, rotating the shaft, she stabbed the side of her body in a matter of seconds.

Another woman had recovered herself from the shock bomb and was running to Aloy with a dagger on her hand, screaming. Aloy ducked, but the woman didn’t stop and the huntress heard the whisper in the air when the woman’s hand made a half-circle with the dagger to hit Aloy’s neck. Fortunately, she was wearing her Shield-Weaver outfit, and all the energy the woman had used in the attack was absorbed. Aloy kicked the woman’s left knee, and when she fell down, she hit her on the head with the blunt side of her spear.

The most distant bandit ran to the workbench and got a machine part there. Aloy touched her focus and when she identified it as a Stalker’s Mine Launcher, her eyes went wide and her heart accelerated. Shit shit shit, Not even her outfit would absorb all the impact of the mine’s explosion in a room so small, she had to get out of there.

He started to shoot the mines around, even though there were still some bandits inside the room, and Aloy ran to leave the workshop. She jumped out to the corridor and started to listen to the explosions inside the room, curling herself into a fetus position and protecting her ears, trying to keep herself away from the door. She coughed when the strong smell of smoke reached her nose and, when the explosions finally stopped, she touched her focus. There was only one orange shadow inside the room now.

The man was still holding the Mine Launcher, pressing the trigger desperately and pointing the gun in her direction, but there was no ammo anymore. He was on shock, all dirty from the smoke and a glazed look on his face, his body convulsing. When she got closer, she used her spear to move the Mine Launcher away and pressed the hard point to his neck.

“Who are you? What are you doing with all this machine parts?” She asked.

The man started to laugh and cough blood at the same time. He would be dead in minutes and she needed information, any kind of information she could get. “How did Dervahl get access to machine parts? How did he get access to this place?” Aloy was roaring.

By the sound of his boss’ name, the man tried to focus on the question. He blinked many times and coughed a little bit more until he was finally able to answer. “He got a machine to produce the parts for him”

“How is he controlling a machine? He doesn’t have access to that kind of technology”

“Dervahl and his friend are working together to control machines. He had to put everything together manually, but soon …” The man coughed more blood. “… soon everything will be automated”

Aloy shivered to the sound of that word. “Dervahl and who? Who is this friend?”

The man was convulsing again, she could hear his teeth rattling inside his mouth, and in a minute or two he stopped. He was dead too. She pressed her focus to look for more information, even though she was hopeless to find something here after the explosions.

* * *

The workshop room was big and not everything had been destroyed by the explosions, just the closest workbenches. She tried to analyze the machine parts with her focus, but they were ruined. On the other side of the room, there were more computers and tools, one of them emitting information about the machines the bandits had been working on. That was probably the signal she caught before. And she also found an audio datapoint too.

_“Continue with the previous orientations. According to Dervahl, all procedures to modify the structures will be finished soon. This doesn’t mean the schedule in the workshop facility will be changed. You still have a deadline to follow and some devices to deliver. As soon as the main structure is completed, all the operations will be transferred here._

_Get together all tools and machine parts when you complete your job to bring them to the headquarters”_

“Gaia, can you identify when this datapoint was created?” She needed to know if she had time to get to Dervahl before he did something.

“Two days ago” Gaia answered in her focus after some seconds. She released a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in. It meant she had some time to get to them, but they would find out soon about all the mess in the Elysium facility, which meant they would try to finish that structure faster. And she didn’t have a clue on where they were.

Aloy touched one of the screens on the furthest side of the workshop and it turned on. After some chirps, the bright screen showed her the project of the machines they were creating here. She saw the project of a Sawtooth, every part and every wire, with instructions on how to put them all together. She was confused, because there were some things she didn’t recognize from the machines she had stripped in the past. Could Dervahl modify machines and create new devices for them?

The same thing happened to the Stalker’s project. She was able to see details of the Mine Launcher and the Stealth Generator. Were they modifying the Stealth Generator here, so the bandits could wear it on their bodies? If the screen worked as her focus, Aloy would be able to see details of the project. She touched the screen, on the Stealth Generator icon, and she found more details on how to build and modify every piece to work on humans.

“Can you download this data to my focus?” Aloy asked.

“Everything downloaded” Gaia said a few seconds later.

Aloy looked around, trying to find something else to help in her investigation, but there were no more datapoints. Even the bandits’ bodies had been destroyed because of the mines. When she turned her back to the computer, she saw a different workbench from the ones the bandits were using before. This one was smaller, with a screen attached to it, and there were two robotic claws, one on each side of the bench. She got closer to the screen and touched it. When it was finally on, she read the message: “Welcome to the fixing and repairing station. Put the component here for further analysis and repairing”.

That was interesting. “Hey Gaia, do you think this station would be able to analyze the data from the machine parts I collected?”

“This device is similar to the ones used to build components in the Zero Dawn facility. I will be able to download the data from the device and analyze the machine’s information”

Aloy was glad to know the analysis would be done here. This would save her some time from traveling to Sunfall and maybe she could get a clue on where Dervahl was. She put the Sawtooth’s heart on the device first, and after a few seconds, a glass closed the area around the machine part. The robotic claws emitted sounds and lights, and then begun to move. The screen attached to the device started to show texts really fast and she couldn’t read the messages. After some minutes, the Sawtooth’s heart was brand new and the screen showed: “Component repaired. Download file?”

Gaia chirped in her focus, and she knew the file was already downloaded. When the screen returned to the welcoming message, the glass opened and she took the Sawtooth’s heart, putting the Watcher’s heart next. The same procedure happened and Gaia downloaded the file to Aloy’s focus.

“Were you able to check where the machines ca- …”

Aloy jumped, scared and interrupted by a loud alarm. Suddenly, the blue lights went off and everything was dark. She took a deep breath and after a few seconds, the lights came back on but in a yellow color.

“Warning. Ventilation systems down. Oxygen level at 80%. Repair needed”

* * *

Aloy touched her focus to get more information on what was happening, but nothing was detected. She took the Watcher’s heart and left the Workshop, trying to protect her ears from the loud sound of the alarm. The smell of smoke was still strong, and she coughed a lot before putting herself together.

“What is happening?!” She was confused.

“The Oxygen levels are decreasing inside the facility. According to my data you’ll not reach the exit before the oxygen level reaches 21%, which would suffocate you to death”

“Warning. Ventilation systems down. Oxygen level at 75%. Repair needed”

Aloy was panicking and started to hyperventilate. “What does that mean? How do I repair it?” She was walked in front of the Operation Room when she saw the same message blinking in red on the screens. She got back to the room and looked for Erend in the images, but there was no sign of him. Fuck, she would have to deal with that later.

“You have to activate the emergency system, resetting the main generator. That would restart the ventilation system and drain the smoke from the facility, which would bring the oxygen rate to normal levels”

The huntress tried to take deep breaths, but it was difficult to get some air. She left the Operation Room and went to the stairs. “But everything was fine, what caused this?”

“The smoke from the explosions saturated the atmosphere in the floor, which pushed the fans, causing a massive breakdown in the ventilation system. According to the data, there is something clogging the water ducts and the ventilation system is not receiving the energy needed to clean such saturated air. If you unclog the ducts, the generator will supply the energy needed by the ventilation systems, which will filter the air and bring the atmosphere to normal”

The last floor of the facility showed a big sign of warning and she read on the wall: “Machine room and recycle systems. Authorized personal only”. There was a closed door in front of her, surrounded by red light, and she was going crazy with the sound of the alarm. She tried to force it open, but it didn’t work. The voice was repeating “Ventilation systems down. Repair needed” and that was making her dizzy. Then she saw a screen on the right side of the door.

“Authorized personal only. To open, state name and rank” She heard a voice saying when she punched the screen.

“Elizabet Sobek! Alpha prime!” She was coughing, listening to the metallic voice repeating information about the oxygen level, now at 64%.

The color of the door light changed to blue and she heard the clanking of metal, the door sliding right and opening. She used her focus, and, before getting inside the new area she found a datapoint on the floor. She would check that later.

The corridor here was much larger than on the other floors, and when she looked down, she could see through the metallic parts the ducts of water running. One duct was empty, though. There was a screen next to the door showing the same warning message. She touched the screen to get more information and, according to it, the generator wasn’t fully operational due to its high temperature. One of the water ducts was clogged and the power cells were not being cooled down. To maintain the entire facility running, the Elysium’s A.I. reduced the number of fans working on the ventilation system, and without energy enough on the generator, they were not turning back on, forcing the manual reset of all systems.

Aloy had to find what was clogging the duct, unclog it and press the emergency button next to the screen. She walked along the corridor using her focus to help her, still listening to the metallic voice. “Oxygen level at 51%”. Ugh, she wanted to run but her body was so heavy! Suddenly, ten steps ahead of Aloy, she saw a purple spot on the duct.

Panting, she got to the place and touched the floor, which was made from jointed pieces to facilitate the maintenance. She was using all her strength to open one piece, but it was too heavy and rusty. She used the sharp side on her spear to make a lever and forced it, once, twice… and with a loud clang, she was finally able to reach the duct. Fortunately, her focus showed some instructions on how to open it and when she pressed the side of the duct, it opened a section, showing the insides.

She instantly drew her hands to her nose. There was a long metal bar stuck from side to side in the duct. With the long time and no maintenance, it probably broke free and got stuck here. What she wasn’t waiting was a dead body, bloated and purple, stuck on it. It was probably from one of Dervahl’s man, because it was not fully decomposed yet, and to preserve the integrity of the structure, the Elysium’s A.I. decided to cut the water supply from this duct. Aloy tried to move the metal bar, pulling it up, but it was too heavy.

The huntress touched her focus to try to find something that could help her, but there was nothing around. She decided to jump on the metal bar and break it in two. On her third attempt, the metal bar cracked and she was able to remove the pieces. Using her spear, she stabbed the body and, using all the strength she had left in her, she moved it out, finally closing the duct again.

“Oxygen level at 40%”

Everything was moving so slow now. Aloy knew she had to get to the emergency button and Gaia would be able to reset the ventilation systems, but she felt wobbly. She wanted to lie down and rest, but she knew she couldn’t. Using her spear as a support, she walked back to the emergency button and pressed it. The alarm was still loud, the lights yellow, and she leaned her back against the wall. “Oxygen level at 33%”. She was so tired she could close her eyes right here and rest, just for some minutes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy had a mix of feelings inside her when she discovered Elysium: maybe, just maybe, she would find some answers to her problems. But when your problems are the mankind's problems, the answers are never to be taken. After some considerations, Aloy decides it's time to go back to surface.

When Erend saw Aloy being cornered by the machines he knew he had to reach her as fast as he could. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sneak around the way he wanted. He had to choose: get there fast and help her or be sneaky and maybe unable to assist her. And then he remembered: he had the device, the one that was able to make him invisible. That way he would run to her and they wouldn’t know.

He took the device from his pack and attached it to his chest. He pressed it and believed he was invisible, running as fast as he could with his Warhammer in hands. Fire and spit, if he was not invisible he would be the worst rescuer ever. He got to the Watcher first, using his speed to increase the power on his hammer. Twisting his hips, he hit its body, driving the machine down, and when the machine was on the ground he hit it again, smashing its head.

Erend turned his back and Aloy was using her Ropecaster to disable the Sawtooth while she dealt with the Longlegs. The way he knew her, she would hit the power cells on the Longlegs, so he decided to take the bigger machine first. Using all the strength in his arms he nailed his hammer on the Sawtooth, hitting the weak spots.

Roaring, he disabled the machine and ran to the bandits when he saw Aloy had stunned the Longlegs. They were paying attention to Aloy, trying to hit her with arrows, and never saw that he was coming. He just swung his hammer again and hit the first one on the chest, breaking his ribs and smashing his chest. The next one he hit on the back of his neck, bringing the man down immediately. The he heard the hissings and knew Aloy would take the other three bandits down by herself.

The Captain took a long breath and stretched his arms, hearing the cracks. When he looked down he was able to see his hands and feet again, knowing that the Stalker’s device was off. He walked to her with the device in hands. Fire and spit, he could see she was tired. She had both hands on her knees, panting, and all he wanted to do was give her a hug, to say everything was okay, but after the experience they had, he wasn’t so sure. He just touched her shoulder.

“Are you okay, huntress?”

“I’m… I am… How did you get here?” He could see she was confused by his presence here.

Ugh… that was all she could say? He knew it was difficult for her to be around other people and stuff, but he was still upset the way things were. He liked her and in some moments he thought she might like him back, but on other moments, moments like this one, he felt the ground shaking under him, as if she was just a stranger he was trying to impress. He extended his hand, showing her the device he had used. “It’s not working anymore”.

“Thank you, Erend. Again” At least she was able to recognize he was useful somehow. He didn’t like to feel like that, but when she didn’t trust him, he felt like shit. He knew she was strong and intelligent and if he wasn’t here she would be able to solve the situation by herself, but he was here and she didn’t have to shut him out. He really wanted to learn about her world. Well, at least she sounded grateful.

When she got up she touched his shoulder and that was all physical contact she gave him in a while. He knew she wanted to investigate the facility and he would do anything to help her. He followed her inside the room and saw metallic furniture and other devices he had no idea what they were used for. He wondered how the Old Ones could survive in a world like that. Maybe they were like the Oseram, focusing on creating and not on comfort.

Aloy touched something next to the door and he saw the shape of an old man speaking, out of nowhere. What was that? He didn’t understand much and when the man was gone he asked her. She tried to explain about this place, but it was difficult to understand. A place where life just ended? How was that possible?

He just waited next to the door and he knew she was using that device on her ear to find things he wasn’t able to see.

“I guess we’ll have to go deeper” She finally said and he just nodded.

“Maybe I should wait you here, in case the bandits return?” He knew he would slow her down, asking unnecessary questions or checking useless things just out of curiosity. They would talk later. Besides, it was not intelligent to leave the only exit unguarded.

Then she was gone through the dark corridors of the facility and he just sat there, on one of those metal chairs, waiting.

* * *

Erend didn’t know for how long he waited there. It has been a while since he had a job like that, reminding him the days when he started in the Vanguard. Ersa had risen fast among them but Erend, a lazy drunk, took some time to get somewhere. He knew now that he was a good man, but in the past he used to think he just got to places because of Ersa.

The Captain sat on the chair for a while… walked around the room… stretched his body once or twice… and nothing. He checked the furniture… checked the trees… still nothing. Aloy was gone and everything was silent. He could hear the sounds of water running and nothing else. Inside this place time stood still and he wasn’t sure if Aloy was gone for a long time or not. He didn’t know how long to wait until he could look for her, and that was making him anxious.

He sat again on a metallic bench and leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes. He was forcing himself to focus on something rather than Aloy in danger inside the facility, but it was difficult. And suddenly he heard a high pitch sound, repeating itself over and over again. The blue lights went off for a few seconds and all the hair on his body rose. He held his Warhammer and jumped, waiting for something to come, everything dark. Then, the lights came back on, but in a different, yellowish color now.

“Warning. Ventilation systems down. Oxygen level at 80%. Repair needed”

“What the fuck is happening?” He was confused. It was a metallic voice, but he didn’t know where it was coming from. He knew it wasn’t Aloy’s voice, but who else would be down here? Could it be from more bandits? If so, he had to find Aloy inside this place and help her.

Still holding his hammer he decided to go deeper, as she had said before. He took a deep breath but he suddenly felt tired, it was difficult to inhale, as if he was back to the high mountains of The Claim. He didn’t know where she would be so he just started to scream her name on the long corridor.

There were too many doors to check, so he decided to run along it, calling for her. He reached the stairs and went down another floor. The alarm was still screaming inside his ears and he was getting more tired with each step, but he needed to find her.

“Warning. Ventilation systems down. Oxygen level at 65%. Repair needed”

He saw many doors again and continued to call her name, but there was no answer. He got to other stairs and went down once more. There was a strong smell of smoke there, which made him cough and force his lungs to inhale some air, but it was too difficult. His eyes were watery because of the smoke and his heart started to beat faster when he reached a room with burned corpses. Could Aloy be among them?

“Warning. Ventilation systems down. Oxygen level at 53%. Repair needed”

Fuck fuck fuck, he had to check the corpses, somehow he knew his time was almost over. They were almost unrecognizable, but he checked for specific details: if they were holding her weapons, or her spear or even if they had had a glimpse of red hair.

Nothing.

“Warning. Ventilation systems down. Oxygen level at 45%. Repair needed”

When he looked down he saw footprints leading to the other side of the room, small ones, like Aloy’s. Good, that meant she was still alive. He would have to go down to the other floor. He was returning to the stairs when something got his attention in the room next to the stairs. There were big screens with the same “warning” sign written on them, but there were also pictures. He saw some movement and decided to check what was happening.

Aloy. She was checking something on the ground and he could see she was tired too. Her movements were slow, just like his. She was jumping on something that he couldn’t identify, but he could see she was having trouble doing that. When he left the room to get to her, each step meant more pain to him. He was trying to suck the air but it was too difficult. He had to put his left hand on the wall to support him and suddenly his right hand wasn’t able to hold his hammer anymore.

“Warning. Ventilation systems down. Oxygen level at 32%. Repair needed”

Erend closed his eyes. There was nothing else he could do. He knew he would be dead in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Everything was dark and she wasn’t sure if her eyes were opened or closed. She tried to breath but she felt like she was drowning, like the first time Rost took her to the river near Mother’s Watch to teach her how to swim. He just threw her into the water, saying all she had to do was move her arms and legs, but she just sunk and engulfed water. At the time she thought she had drunk all the water in the river, but of course it wasn’t that much. He had to pull her out and help, making her lie on her back and tilting her head to the side, which made Aloy cough and expel the water from her lungs. Then she took deep breaths, they were sharp and painful, but with time she was able to feel better. Rost had said the first lesson was learned: she had to keep the water out of her body, not in, and she would do better in her next attempt.

But Rost wasn’t here now to pull her out of water and she didn’t know what else to do to fix the problem. She tried to move her hand to her focus, to touch it and find a solution, but she couldn’t move her arms. They were dormant.

And suddenly, she heard the sound of water running and after a few seconds she started to listen to something roaring. Then, the first sign she had that she was still alive were the blue lights coming back on. Everything was blurry, but when she looked down she could see the water running through all the ducts under her. She heard a whoosh and felt a breeze on her face, and then she knew the ventilation system was back.

“Welcome to Elysium. All functions online. Please, restart systems or install backups. Repair needed in … “

Just like the first lesson in swimming, Aloy took some time to recover her breath. She took deep and long breaths, with her eyes closed.

When Aloy finally recover her senses, she saw a man next to her: Erend. It made her happy to feel him by her side, to know he was looking for her. She was felling safe again. Who pressed the button to restart Elysium? It was him or her? Her mind was still a mess and she wasn’t sure about what had happened before, she just wanted to breathe.

“Aloy” He said when he saw her eyes were opened. She could hear on his voice he was just as tired as she was. He had suffered the same symptoms she did, and he probably struggled to keep all the air he could inside his lungs. “I saw some bodies here, they are all carbonized… what happened?”

“More bandits. They attacked me with a Stalker’s Mine Launcher” He opened his mouth to ask for more information, but she didn’t give him an opportunity to speak.

Gaia said chirped in her focus. “I restarted Elysium’s systems, which brought back the power to all generators, allowing the fans in the ventilation system to restart. Unfortunately, this erased all data in the facility. I’m installing the backup but it will take time due to the amount of information”

She knew that if there was a possibility to access Apollo from here, this was erased during the resetting of Elysium’s systems. She sighed. Well, at least there was a chance to get this information later, when Gaia completed the backup’s installation. For now she had to find Erend and leave. She checked the datapoint she had found before. It was a hologram.

_“[DATA CORRUPTED]_

_… and I came to the lowest level to look for him, but I couldn’t that fucking door. Idiot. He’s probably dead by now. I told him it was a terrible idea to drink Scrappersap while working down here but he’s too stupid to understand something besides the alcohol inside his mouth. That moron was probably dead when he got into the tubes. And you know what? I’m not even sorry. He was too lazy for this job”_

Aloy just couldn’t believe how terrible these men were, messing around with everything. At least she understood where the trouble had come from and she found some answers and some more questions too. She touched her focus to look for more information around, but she knew she would find nothing because of the procedure Gaia had done. “Let’s go back to Blazon Arch. I’ve had enough of this place”

Erend couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, thank you! Thanks for being with me until now, I'm really surprised and happy to know you guys are reading my story.  
> And I know this chapter is shorter, but I feel that we can't put all the action in the same place, right? ; )


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aloy and Erend finally escape Elysium, they found out things are darker than they had imagined. Aloy opens herself to Erend and she realized that sometimes being faster is not the most important thing in a mission.

Fortunately, all the way back to the surface was clean. Aloy used her focus to help them but all she could see was wildlife walking above them. It felt good to leave Elysium. She still didn’t have an opinion about that place or even if she would give another chance to explore it once more, but for now, all she wanted was fresh air.

Until they were able to see the sky, she had no idea how long they had stayed inside, but it was cold. It was that time between night and dawn, when you had the lowest temperatures before the Sun started to appear on the horizon to make everything hot in the desert again. She almost wanted to touch the ground, to feel the grains of sand with her hands to be sure everything was real. Inside the facility, everything was artificial, created to give a false reality to those ones just waiting for death. Aloy just needed to feel real again.

They were returning to Blazon Arch, but they were not in a rush. Her body ached and she was still enjoying the sensation of inspiring cold air, therefore she knew this walk back could take all the time in the world. She could see Erend was taking long breaths too. They were both quiet, just sinking in those feelings.

The sky was starting to get pink when they approached Blazon Arch. From where they were, they could see two guards patrolling the main path that lead to the city and Aloy yawned in anticipation, remembering there was a comfortable bed just waiting for her in Ca’s inn.

“Something is not right” Erend suddenly stopped and Aloy looked confused. He pointed to two guards guarding the main path to the city. “Those men guarding the city are dressed like Carja, but they seem… uncomfortable. Besides...” He pointed to the ground. “The marks of boots here, they are not Carja nor Oseram. Can you check using your device?”

Aloy knew this wasn’t the time for that, but she felt proud because Erend was starting to learn how her focus worked. She touched it and looked down. There were too many footprints to identify something, it was always difficult to trace something or someone around big cities. But when she looked to the guards, she saw one orange shadow. “You are right. One of them is unidentified. It’s an enemy”.

As quiet as they could, both Erend and Aloy turned around. There were no good places to hide in the middle of the desert, so they just walked away.

“We have to find shelter or something. I didn’t have the opportunity to analyze all the information from Elysium” She said.

“Well, if there are enemies among Carja, it is not safe to get inside Blazon Arch on daylight. We can try to get a boat to cross Daybrink at night, this way we would return to Meridian in a few hours only”

She agreed. Crossing Daybrink by boat would be faster and safer than returning through the desert, especially because as soon as the bandits returned to Elysium they would find out what happened. They would know Aloy had been there but, fortunately, resetting the systems erased the weapons’ plans they were designing, at least until the backup was installed again.

“There is a place, north from here, where we can make camp until night. There are lots of **tent rocks** * around, which would give us protection and we would still be able to see possible enemies coming. It used to be a Corrupted Zone, but…”

“Wait. What? Corrupted machines?” He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yeah, but I cleaned all that before the Battle of the Spire” He looked suspicious but he was so tired he couldn’t think of a better solution.

* * *

Despite being exhausted, they got there pretty fast. Aloy used her focus to search for possible threats but the area was still clean. Just as she remembered, there were some trees and cactus around. She also remembered the day she had to take down the Broadheads and Behemoths all by herself, which made her shiver.

“Is everything okay?” Erend asked while putting his pack on the ground and looking for somewhere to sit.

“Yes” Quick as a Stalker. As always. “I just…” She sighed. “I had to take down some big machines here, and with all this happening… I’m afraid the story is repeating itself” She sounded melancholic while admiring the landscape.

Erend wanted to listen. He knew so much about Aloy but at the same time he knew so little. He liked when she talked because he felt part of her life. He felt she could trust him and wait for nothing in return.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Four years ago my life took a direction that I would never imagine. From Outcast I became Anointed, but I’ve never asked for that. All I ever wanted was to understand why my mom had abandoned me. I mean, it’s just fair to know your origin, don’t you think?” She put her things on the ground too, sitting on a rock next to a tree.

“Yeah…” He truly agreed with her. Ersa had taken care of him most of his life and he didn’t remember much of his parents. When they were younger, Ersa didn’t like to talk about them. They had lost their mom when Erend was too young to even remember her face, and their father… well, he was not a lovable man, to say the least. For an Oseram, drinking was a part of life, just as eating or even breathing, but their father drank a lot, even for Oseram people. And with that came the violence. And hate.

On her first opportunity, Ersa left the house and took Erend with her. Their father never came after them and every time Erend asked about him, Ersa changed the subject and became bitter during the rest of the day, until he stopped asking. They had never seen the man again. Eventually they heard about his death, his body was found alone inside their old house. He probably died because of the alcohol excess, but they never knew for sure.

Erend had been to his father’s funeral, but Ersa had vanished on that day. At night, when she came back home, she smelled just like their father and she was so drunk that she wasn’t even able to undress herself. But on the next day, it was as if that had never happened: she woke up early and was ready to work, just like a normal day in her life. As the older sibling, she decided they would sell his father’s house and use the money to find a different place for them. They had been living in the blacksmith’s house since they had left their father’s home, and to pay for that small room they shared, they had to work for the owner. Working on the fire everyday had made Erend bigger and stronger, abilities that helped him in the Vanguard.

Now Ersa was gone too. He didn’t have relatives around and he would never know about his story, or his family’s.

“And everything I had learned about myself…” She continued. “I thought the day I found out about my mom would be relieving. I even had hopes to talk to her and ask about her decision of leaving me, but finding out I was born from a machine was disturbing”

Huh? Was born from what?

“I have no mother” She had told this to Nil only and Sylens knew that too, one had no feelings and the other had always been a stranger to her and a meddler in her life, not ever being invited to hear her deepest secrets. She knew she could trust Erend and talking about this made her feel light and suffocated at the same time. She wanted to share this part of her with someone who cared. “Gaia had created me to stop Hades from building new machines to kill our world, to stop the history from repeat itself, like what happened to the Old Ones. Elisabet Sobek was the woman who created a way to protect life, and she would be the only one able to stop Hades. So, here I am: a woman created inside a metallic womb using the identity of another woman”

“Whenever I think about that I can’t stop myself from laughing on the irony. I was born in a tribe in which women are the strongest beings, but I didn’t have a chance to grow inside one. For long this has bothered me. Why didn’t I have this chance? But now…”

Aloy looked down to the ground with tears in her eyes, feeling ashamed, but not because of her story. She had learned she was a different person, unique, and not only a copy. She was created for a reason, sure, but she had her own life now. She had visited as many places as she could, met new people and learned about things she had never imagined before. About that she was proud. But facing the possibility of everything happening again… she was afraid.

Erend could hear the misery in her voice, but he didn’t know what to say. When he got up Aloy though he would leave, scared about the idea of a woman born from a machine. But he walked to her direction instead, sitting next to her. He put his arms around her shoulders gently and hugged her. She was not expecting this, letting out a loud “oof” when he pulled her closer.

“I’ll be here to help you”

Touching his shoulder with her forehead, she felt more relaxed now, feeling those strong arms protecting her again. He didn’t know but she was smiling. “Thank you” That was all she needed: he wasn’t judging her and things would be the same with him.

When he released her, he looked deep inside her eyes. “Why did you leave in the middle of the night?”

Aloy was caught by surprise. “I wanted to protect you. I had a suspect in mind and I was afraid he… - “

“Look. I know you were thinking about Dervahl. Who else would be able to work with machines so perfectly like what we have been seeing? But I came here to help you, and you need to trust me. I trust my life with you. Fire and spit, I trust my life with you with eyes closed!” She laughed at that thought. “And to have a good partnership, you need to trust me, just a little at least”

She nodded.

“I know, I know… you’re faster on your own and shit” He was making faces to break the tension, and Aloy smiled. “But maybe being faster is not the most important. Together, you could go further”

Well, he had a good point saying that. Besides, he was not only a good soldier, but an intelligent man able to do anything to help her and his King. Loyalty and reliability were rare on missions like that.

“Right. I agree with you. Now that we are in the same place, I can tell you for sure that Dervahl is the one responsible for everything that is happening”

“Well, can’t say I am shocked” Erend answered while shaking his head, but Aloy looked confused. “Do you remember what I told you? The clans would fight to get him, but I think they never did. Dervahl is too smart to get caught. I should have killed him when I had the chance”

“Do you mean he had never left the Sundom?”

“Oh no, that he did. I took him back to The Claim by myself. I wanted to see the fear in his eyes when he realized what expected him back home. But, as I also told you, the Ealdormen would take a long time to decide what to do with him. Maybe he found the opportunity he needed to escape again” He took his flask to drink some water.

Aloy was quiet for a moment. “But… one of the guys inside the facility told me about a friend” Erend looked back to her, one eyebrow risen as in a question. “He never told me this friend’s name, though”

“A friend? No, Dervahl is not this kind of guy. He probably has an ally, not a friend, and I’m pretty sure he is just waiting for the best opportunity to get rid of this person”

“How would he leave The Claim if everyone want a piece of him in there? And why didn’t they tell Avad?”

“They are probably still discussing what to do with that piece of shit” Erend laughed nervously with that thought. How in the world they were so stupid to let Dervahl escape again? “They were probably too drunk to notice something. And about Avad… he is a King, but not an Oseram King. They are not obligated to tell him anything. But between you and me, I think those old drunk Oseram were too embarrassed to admit they lost Dervahl. Again”

Aloy was quiet. Everything sounded strange. Dervahl was one of the most wanted men around, and no one ever realized he was gone. How was that even possible?

“I need to analyze the data I got in Elysium” She finally said. That was true, but she also wanted some time to digest all that information. She had hopes to find something useful about Dervahl’s story in Elysium’s backup too.

“Just tell me if you find something new” The day was hot and clear already, but they were both tired. Erend knew she wouldn’t rest until she had the opportunity to check that data, but they wouldn’t be here for long. So he just took his sleeping bag and, unrolling it under the protection of a tree, he laid down to rest a little bit. Aloy would need to rest later too, and by resting now he would be awake later.

The huntress touched her focus. “Gaia, were you able to analyze the information from the Sawtooth’s and Watcher’s heart?”

Her focus chirped and showed her the pictures of the machines. When she selected the Watcher’s picture, she saw detailed information about it, and some numbers next to its name. The same thing happened when she checked the information about the Sawtooth.

“What does it mean?” Aloy asked Gaia.

“Every piece of machine, when created, has a signature. They are identification numbers and are used for recycling reasons. When a machine is disabled, Scrappers or Glinthawks take them back to the Cauldrons where they were built to reuse the parts”

“And where were the machines built?”

“The numbers correspond to Cauldron Xi”

Aloy froze. First, because the machines were being built inside the Sundom. How did the Sawtooth find her when she was in Sand People’s territory? And Dervahl was so close to Avad… Second, because Cauldron Xi had an active core and a recycling center but it was too damaged to build new machines. When she had been there, the place was taken by Cultists, used as an outpost.

“Can’t you access the Cauldron?”

“I used my Subordinate Function, Hephaestus, but nothing was detected”

How is that even possible? If they are building machines or at least machine parts, Hephaestus would know. She would have to get there and check by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As you may know, I'm not a native speaker and sometimes I have to search some words. I don't know if this is the correct word, but when I wrote *tent rocks I meant this: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoodoo_(geology)  
> Is there a better word for that? LOL ;D


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy returns to Meridian safely, but before going to the next step of her investigations, she must report back to King Avad what happened in the desert.

Aloy thought that crossing Daybrink would be easier. They were afraid someone might be following them and this tension was even bigger when they were alone inside a small boat in the middle of a lake. Even though she knew the machines were peaceful now, Aloy was used to see the lake filled with Snapmaws and other machines on the lakeshore, and finding out that Dervahl was the responsible for all the trouble was making her restless. She had the feeling that an invisible Snapmaw would appear under their boat, destroying everything on the way.

They agreed that Erend would be responsible for the paddles and Aloy would scan everything around with her focus. She knew if they had trouble she would have problems because she her Sharpshot Bow was broken. Crossing the lake would be fast, but just as dangerous as crossing the desert.

Erend had to go slow. He didn’t want to draw anyone’s attention with noise or water movements, and because of that the crossing took longer than what they had imagined. They were both tired and with their body in pain, but they knew they had to get to Meridian as fast as they could.

When they got to the other side of the lake they relaxed a little bit. If felt safer being closer to Meridian. Aloy knew this was just an illusion, but it felt good. The night was still dark and Meridian was six or seven hours away by foot, but more important, Aloy was starting to get impatient. She wanted to get there faster and leave again to Cauldron Xi. They may have bought some time with all the mess in Elysium, but she still needed to know what Dervahl’s real plans were.

“We have to get a Strider” She finally said when Erend left the small boat. She knew he was uncomfortable with that idea. “We will get to Meridian faster, maybe in two hours only, and you can ride with me. I’ll lead the machine”

He sighed. “Ugh. I knew this day would come” Erend looked cranky and honestly, Aloy wasn’t in a better mood, but he accepted the idea. Besides, the faster they got there, the faster they would be able to rest.

Touching her focus, Aloy scanned the area. She knew Erend had made everything he could to lead them to Brighmarket, but the wind and the fear of being detected had made him too cautious, which led the boat a little bit west from Brightmarket. They wouldn’t be able to climb the cliff to get there, but fortunately there was a herd of Chargers nearby. They were not the best, being more uncomfortable than a Strider, but they would be fast enough. While Erend hid the boat among some bushes she walked to a Charger. The machine made no movement and just accepted when Aloy connected her focus to give it the directions she needed.

She had to admit: this was much easier and less tiring than overriding machines. Aloy attached her pack to one side of the machine, and when Erend got closer she attached his pack to the other side.

“Okay, so how do I get on top of it?” Aloy could see he was stiff, all his neck muscles were tense in anticipation.

“Just put your left foot on top of the… machine’s knee. As a support. Then, you have to get impulse. Spring off your right leg and stand up, but be careful not to pull the machine with your arms, this would destabilize it. After that you just have to swing your right leg over the machine and find a comfortable position”

He looked confused. “I’ll go first and all you have to do is to follow my steps. Don’t worry, it’s easy”

Just as she explained, she used the machine’s knee as a support to give her impulse. She adjusted her body and looked down to him, staring at his still confused face. He looked so hesitant that she could almost laugh. How could a big man like him, Captain of the Vanguard, be so surprised?

Erend got closer to the machine and touched it with his hands. With a long breath he put his left foot on the machine’s knee too and tried to adjust his other leg to get the impulse she had said before. With another long breath he tried to spring off his right leg, but his left foot slipped from the machine’s knee and suddenly he was just facing the sky.

Aloy was giggling while she dismounted the machine, checking the funny scene that was a grown up man with his back on the ground. “I told you your armor was too heavy” She extended her hand to help him. “It’s too long and the plates are holding down your movements”

“Fire and spit, Aloy, how you do that… I’ll never know” Now it was her time to look confused. He grabbed her hand and got back to his feet, shaking the dust from his body. Well, to be truth to himself, he was trying to shake the embarrassment away. “It looked so easy when you mounted!” He was smiling too, detaching the lower parts of his heavy armor.

“Wait, what are you doing?” She asked when he threw the parts on the bushes nearby, keeping only the upper part on.

“Don’t worry, I can get another set in Meridian. It would probably make the machine slow, right? Let me try again. Oh, and do me a favor. Never, EVER, mention this to my men” Aloy smiled again and nodded.

The Captain put his left foot on the machine’s knee again and sprung off his right leg. For a second he felt unbalanced, but he was able to swing his leg over the machine. It felt cold, uncomfortable and clumsy, but at least he was on top. “Where do I put my legs now?”

Hummm… Aloy had not thought about that. She had always ridden the machines alone, so she had never had this problem. “Well, just try to make yourself comfortable” She knew it would be difficult, especially because of the Blaze Canister on the machine’s back. “Are you ready to go?” She asked when she mounted up again.

He was not so sure about that, but he nodded. It would be better to finish this as fast as possible.

* * *

On the first minutes of the ride, Erend thought the experience could be even funny. It was something new after all, and it was indeed much faster than walking. But after a while, the cold and hard parts of the machine started to bother him. He had no place to put his legs, so he had to press it against the Charger, with no support. There was a Blaze Canister pressing against his back and no matter what he did, there was no position in which the component would not touch his back. He wasn’t so sure about where to put his hands either, so he just tried to hold on to the machine. And, well… he was a man. He had never imagined that riding a machine could hurt him… there.

He could see Aloy was riding fast, but with every step came another wave of pain: on his back, on his thighs, his balls, even inside his mouth. He had bitten his tongue twice because of the machine’s movements.

After what seemed an eternity to him, Meridian was visible. He knew they would have to go straight to the palace and ask for a royal audience. His bed and his rest would have to wait. The sun was starting to show its first lights, and Avad was probably inside his bedchambers. He knew he would summon his counselors and the noble Carja were never happy to be taken out of the bed before the sun was up.

When they were getting closer to Meridian’s Gate, Aloy stopped the machine. “We have to go by foot now. The Charger is too big for Meridian’s streets” The Gate was the main entrance to the Mesa. It was still early, but the road was filled with merchants trying to get inside the city to sell their products. The Charger would never fit the road with so many people around.

Erend agreed. He was surprised to see how fast the machine could ride. Instead of six hours, they took only two to get to the city. Aloy got down from the machine as if it was just a toy and he thought it would be easy for him too. But when he looked down and found nothing to use as a support, he was confused again.

“You just have to use the machine’s knee to come down”

Well, he imagined that, he just didn’t want to slip again. When he had both feet on the ground, all his body started to ache from the ride. The muscles from his tights were the worse, burning from the strength he had to use to hold himself in place on top of the machine. He took a few minutes do stretch his arms and his back, listening to all the cracking sounds and releasing a loud groan.

Aloy laughed and did the same, but when her arms were reaching up her head, she released a muffled exclamation, trying to hide her face. Then, as an instinct, she touched her lower back with her hands. She had been riding the machine for two hours straight and Erend had been pushing his body forward to be away from the Blaze Canister on his back. He left the lower part of his armor behind, but he was still wearing the chest and belly plate, which pressed against her back the entire ride. He could see the scratches all over her.

“Oh Aloy… Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you? I’m sorry” He looked really sad. He had suffered from the same problem, but he didn’t want to hurt her too.

“I know” She shook her head to forget the pain. She wasn’t so sure if she had just ridden a Charger or been run over by a Trampler due to everything that happened on the last few days.

They took their packs from the Charger and walked the rest of the way until they arrived to Meridian’s gate. There were two guards there, checking with the merchants the goods they wanted to bring to the Mesa. After Ersa’s ambush, they had closed the gates and restricted the access, and even though Meridian was a free city and open to everyone again, they had gotten the habit to check on everyone after Dervahl had brought the Blaze to blow up the city. When they saw Erend, they straightened their position, saluting him.

“Good morning, Captain” Both said in unison.

“Good morning. We need an audience with King Avad. Summon Blameless Marad and ask him to prepare everything” He said to one of the guards.

“Yes, Captain” He nodded and left, as fast as he could, to reach for Marad.

The city was starting to wake up. The merchants were preparing their goods in the market and the stores were opening to receive their first customers. The coffee shops were already busy and something around the corner smelled delicious, but they had no time to waste. Marad probably heard of their arrival even before the guard arrived to the palace, and they would have to be prepared for being questioned. He knew he had taken the best decision in Unflinching Watch when he told Marad’s informer they were going to Sunfall when they in fact were not, but now he would face the consequences.

They both walked in silence. They were tired, dirty and in pain, and they still had to deal with some noble Carja. He could see Aloy was not happy with that. He knew the situation was serious because she was willing to discuss with some snob Carja even when she had no obligations to.

Getting inside the palace, they could see some servers walking inside the room behind Avad’s throne, preparing everything for the royal audience. Marad was supervising everything and when he saw Erend and Aloy, he clicked his tongue inside his mouth in disapproval.

“I’m pretty sure you have good reasons to present yourselves like this”

Erend didn’t even bother to answer him. The noble Carja were arriving to sit around the King’s table and, as he imagined, they didn’t look happy. Marad had prepared a long table inside the room, with the King’s chair on the head of it. There were eight more chairs, four on each side of the table. Erend knew that the chair on the King’s left belonged to his Queen, and he was going to sit at the King’s right. There were five nobles waiting for the King, which meant there was one chair for Aloy. Of course, she was considered a close friend both of the King and the city.

They didn’t have to wait long. In a matter of minutes, the doors were opened and Avad walked in with his Queen. He was already dressed as the King he was, with no evidence that he had just woken up. He was wearing his traditional clothing and crown, as was his Queen. She was dressed in a long orange dress and her crown was not as big as Avad’s and it reminded him of a tiara, made of golden metal.

“Good morning” Avad said when he stood in front of his own chair, with his Queen on his left. “I appreciate your presence here, in such short notice. I’m pretty sure we have some urgent subjects to discuss, and that’s why I summoned you here” While Avad spoke he gestured to the table and the chairs, bringing everyone closer. Erend was on the King’s right and next to him, a noble Carja waited until Avad commanded everyone to sit. He could see Aloy was uncomfortable with this new situation and didn’t know where to sit. She had always talked straight to Avad and had never participated in a Royal Audience with the complete council.

Erend noticed everyone in the council was wearing their official clothing: a long and sleeveless brown tunic, on top of a beige cotton shirt and beige pants. He had seen these men before, but they all looked like regular Carja, with dark brown hair and eyes. It was common for him to pay attention to their face tattoos to distinguish one from the other. They were not pleasant people, though.

“Acir, Ruda, would you please move to the next chair? This one is for Aloy” He pointed to the chair next to Erend. “She is going to explain what we need to hear, and for that I want her closer” The Captain could see that the nobles were uncomfortable about giving in their position on the royal table, but Aloy didn’t care about the way they were staring. Marad was inside the room too, next to the closed door.

“I want to start this meeting by asking you if everything was fine during this… investigation. I was worried about the letter I received from our man in Unflinching Watch and when you never came to Sunfall… I feared for the worst” The King was always direct and Erend knew that this question was for him. He was the King’s Captain, he had to follow orders.

“We had some troubles in our way, yes” Erend didn’t want to give more details than necessary. He knew that he would have to omit some information and if they found out he was doing that, he could be demoted or even arrested. Short stories and few details would help him to not elongate and create unnecessary lies, and Erend hated to lie for two reasons: first, Marad could have informers in all corners of the Sundom. Secondly, he could forget the details of his lie, being caught later.

“You also mentioned you were attacked before arriving to Unflinching Watch?” The King asked.

“We had to make camp and find protection in Dimmed Bones because a sandstorm hit. In the middle of the night a group of unidentified men attacked us, but we were able to subdue them” Erend knew he had to omit the fact that they decided to change their route still in Dimmed Bones, because he had never written that in the message for his King. “Unfortunately, we were not able to identify the name of a possible leader on that night”

“We continued our journey to Unflinching Watch, where we would contact Blameless Marad’s informer. We were following our plan, to reach Sunfall by the end of the day, when we were surprised by another attack. Machines, this time” When he said that, the counselors started to get uncomfortable. They probably didn’t know how serious this audience would be. He could hear some exclamations when he continued his report. “Again, we were able to subdue the machines and when we followed back their tracks, we found two wagons destroyed by the Sawtooths we had taken down”

Avad looked to Marad. “We had received a report about two wagons attacked, but there were no traces of machines around. Siten had sent a patrol to the road, but nothing was found there” At this time Aloy had moved her body on the chair. She had probably thought the same thing as he did: someone or something had removed the machines and the butchered bodies. “He concluded it was a robbery that went wrong”

The King looked back to Erend and he continued with his report. “All our investigations directed us to a place near Blazon Arch, adding a spot to check before our final destination. We didn’t waste much time in Blazon Arch due to the urgency of our investigation. When we checked everything we needed, we concluded it was not necessary to go to Sunfall, returning to Meridian as fast as we could”

“And what have you found out in this investigation? What is this place?” The King had many questions but Erend didn’t have all the answers.

“Ruins from the Old Ones” It was Aloy’s time to speak now. “We found out that the man we are pursuing is Dervahl. And he is behind the attacks and the hostile machines. We also found the project of the new machine that attacked during the wedding, his own creation” Aloy was always direct and that created a tension among the table so strong that he could almost touch it with his hands.

“Dervahl had been sent back to The Claim. He is probably dead by now” Acir said. “How can we trust this information?” He looked down to Aloy with arrogance and that irritated Erend in a way he had never imagined it would be possible.

“I trust my investigations” Aloy’s look towards the Carja was sharp and cold. “Dervahl is the only man capable of working with machines in that level. Besides, one of the men inside the facility spoke his name clearly”

“Erend, is that possible? If Dervahl had escaped somehow, why don’t we know?”

“I took Dervahl back to The Claim myself, and since then I have not heard about him” Erend had to be respectful with his King, but inside he wanted to give the same answer he had given to Aloy on the other day: Oserams in The Claim didn’t have to report to him.

Acir released a spiteful exclamation. “If he’s alive, how can we be so sure you are not working with him?”

Erend had to use all his strength to hold back his hand. He wanted to grab this man by his neck and hit his face as many times as possible on the table, until no one would be able to identify who he ever was someday. He took a deep breath until his heartbeat came back to normal and his face was not red anymore from the anger he felt so he could finally answer. “I’m sure you heard about how he tortured and murdered my sister, the former Captain of the Vanguard. I have no interest in working with a man like Dervahl”

“I’ve heard the story, yes… but you are all Oseram. What guarantees do we have that you …-“

The Captain was almost answering back when Kuarani spoke for the first time in that meeting. “Gentlemen, please. I believe Aloy still has something to tell us about the investigation. Would you continue?” Just as Avad, the Queen was kind and knew how to deal with people. Her voice was low and calm, which helped to bring everyone’s mood back to the place they should be since the beginning.

“According to what we found, Dervahl is working to build more machines in a Cauldron south of Meridian” When they looked confused, she explained. “A Cauldron is a place that builds and recycles machines. If he finds a way to control the Cauldron, mass production would be a reality for him”

Fuck. Erend had no idea those places existed and the idea of having something building killer machines for Dervahl scared him. Dervahl was a dangerous man and if he was not stopped he would slaughter entire tribes just to satisfy his thirst for blood. The Tinkerer had been a smart man one day, but Erend was sure he had gone mad someday between now and his family’s death.

“By the Sun… and what are his plans?” The King finally asked.

“I’m not sure yet. I have to investigate this Cauldron they mentioned and get more information”

“Do you expect us to believe in you? You have no evidence on what you are speaking, just your word. And the _Oseram’s_ , of course” Ruda spoke and Erend understood the tone he used when he mentioned Erend’s tribe. Meridian was now a free city, opened to everyone, but some Carja, especially the noblemen, didn’t like that. For them, Meridian was a sacred place made only for Carja.

“And how can we be so sure that YOU are not working with this man?” This time the Carja sitting in front of her spoke. He was older than the others, with wrinkles around his eyes.

With a long and deep breathe, Aloy decided not to answer him. She respected Avad and his Queen and all the answers she had for that old man were impolite or violent. “Avad” She looked inside his dark eyes with all sincerity she had. “Gather your allies. You know how dangerous his creations are, and I’m pretty sure he is finding ways to make his new machine deadlier, or even creating more. Protect the city and warn the others, we don’t know what to expect or when to expect something from him”

“Your _King_ takes the decisions here, _savage_. Be careful with your tongue” The old man spoke again.

“That’s enough, Guushu” Avad said. “Must I remind you, Aloy is not only a personal friend of mine, but also the savior of your city. I believe you didn’t fight that day on the Battle of the Spire, am I correct? That may be the reason of your lack of memory towards her. I’d also like to remind everyone here that Erend is the Captain of the Vanguard and one of the fighters during the Liberation, and also an important ally during the Battle of the Spire. Without both of them Meridian would be a different place now” The King waited until the mood on the room softened. “As you said before, I am the one who takes the decisions here, but only after listening to my counselors. What do you propose?”

The King waited, but his counselors didn’t have suggestions to make. They were too limited to understand the situation they were facing and the anger against different tribes were more important. Avad looked disappointed. “I see… what about you?” He looked to Aloy and Erend.

“I agree with Aloy, your Luminance. We need to know what kind of machines and weapons Dervahl is creating. But most important, we need to protect the city. I’m going to reinforce the entrance control on the gates”

“But be cautious. We don’t want to cause panic” Kuarani spoke.

“Marad, send word to our allies. We don’t know what to expect, but they should be prepared too” Avad said. “Erend, I want you to go to The Claim. We need to know what happened with Dervahl. Oseram’s are our ally, but something went wrong and I want to know what”

Erend nodded.

“And Erend, I want you to choose some men to travel with Aloy. You may need help in this investigation”

“I’m faster on my own, Avad”

“I know, dear huntress” His smile was warm and kind. “But this is a dangerous situation. If something happens to you during the investigation, we need someone to return safely to Meridian to report on what happened. I trust you and you know that, but we have to be cautious. I’m sure Erend will select his best men to help you”

Aloy nodded and Erend almost laughed. He knew Aloy wouldn’t even wait for nightfall to leave again, alone. She had just accepted him before because she wanted his presence, not because the King suggested.

The King stood up from his chair and everyone stood up after him. “I appreciate all your suggestions, my counselors. You are now free to go”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Royal Audience is over, Aloy decides what her next step will be, and she has some good time with her friend Erend before leaving.

Aloy didn’t remember the last time she had felt as angry as she was when the royal audience was finished. She adored Avad, he was one of her closest friend, and Kuarani looked like a nice person too, but those noble Carja were terrible. She had met other noble Carja before, and they were completely different. She was just glad the meeting had ended.

When the noblemen left the room, Avad asked both Erend and Aloy to stay.

“I’m really worried about this situation with Dervahl. The Oseram had been our allies and I don’t want an incident to change our relationship. Marad, do you have any information on this?” Differently from his counselors, Avad understood how dangerous this situation could be.

“My informers don’t have information about Dervahl or any possible plan”

“Erend, I trust you on this. We need to know if Dervahl tricked anyone or if someone is supporting him. Honestly, I don’t know what could be worse”

Both Erend and Aloy knew someone was behind all this with Dervahl, but was this a good time to say that? They didn’t know if this helper was Oseram, Carja, or if this person was even real. Aloy was starting to get agitated. She was tired, that was true, but she needed to continue on this.

“Don’t worry, your Radiance. I’ll do my best” Erend answered.

“And Aloy… where is this place you were talking about? Is this inside the Sundom? A Caul… caul… -?”

“A Cauldron, yes. There are many places inside the Sundom that once belonged to the Old Ones. Like I told you, a Cauldron is a place that creates and recycles machines. After the Battle of the Spire, all hostile machines were redirected to Cauldrons and recycled into non-hostile ones, used to help the tribes. I don’t know what are Dervahl’s intentions but I need to know how he is controlling this Cauldron” Aloy explained.

“Is it possible to control something like that? I’ve never been to Ruins before, but I thought they were just old and dusty places” Kuarani looked confused. “How can a place produce machines?”

That was, indeed, a good question. “Well… a Cauldron is a place but also… a big machine. Bigger than a Thunderjaw, maybe even bigger than this Palace” Everyone inside the room was shocked. “So basically it’s a big machine producing smaller machines” Ugh, how could she explain that Dervahl was changing the orders to produce new machines? “It’s like a cake!”

A cake, Aloy? Really? They looked even more confused now.

“When you want to prepare a cake, you need a recipe to follow, right? It’s the same situation here: Dervahl is trying to change the recipe. If he finds a way to do that, the machines will be hostile again”

“How come we were never able to find these Cauldrons before?” Marad asked.

“They are locked and you need to override the doors. You need a specific key” She didn’t want to give further details on that, they probably wouldn’t understand. “Last time I’ve been to this place, it was taken by some Cultists. I don’t know how they had opened the door by then and I have no idea how Dervahl is using the machine there”

Thinking about the subject now, there was only one way to change the behavior of a machine: overriding it. Was it possible that Dervahl found a way to override the Cauldron to that point? Last time Aloy had been to other Cauldrons, she was able to get the necessary data to control smaller machines by using this technique, but if you follow the same idea… then it would be possible to override a Cauldron like that.

“By the Sun…” Avad said, with his hand on his mouth. “Aloy, you know I trust you too. But be careful. This is a dangerous man and we have no idea about his plans. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Aloy was going to answer that all she wanted was to leave as fast as she could, but then she remembered: she needed a new Sharpshot Bow and she wouldn’t have time to build a new one. She didn’t like to ask for favors, but this was an extreme situation. “Actually, there is. My Sharpshot Bow was broken and I…-“

“Say no more” He looked back to Marad. “You’ll have a new one by the end of the day. I appreciate your services. Both of you. Erend, you’ll talk to Siten about the reinforcements around Meridian? Good. Marad, as I told you, send word to our allies. It may be necessary to bring them to Meridian, so be prepared. I’ll pray for the Sun to protect you both and light your way into this dangerous mission”

Aloy left the palace with Erend. She really wanted to build her own bow, but there was no time for that. If Avad was able to help her, then she would appreciate his help.

* * *

Aloy was really tired, but she wanted to buy provisions for her investigation. She still had memories on how tricky Cauldron Xi had been the last time she had been there and because of that she wanted to be prepared. Besides, she still had to wait the end of the day to get her new bow with Avad.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Erend finally broke the silence. She had been so distracted since the conversation with Avad that she didn’t even notice where she was going. By the Goddess, she was tired.

“Uh… no. I guess I’ll stay in the Lodge? It’s only until the end of the day soo…”

“Fire and spit, Aloy. You know you can stay in my place, right? I have to run some errands and I also need to check with Siten what happened during the days I was away, but I’m going home first. I desperately need a shower”

She really preferred to stay in his place, she just didn’t know how to ask. They had been together in the last days, but she wasn’t sure about the kind of relationship they had. Was there a polite way to ask? “Thanks Erend, I’ll accept your offer. I just have to stop by the market to buy some stuff”

“I’m not sure if I’ll see you again before you leave, but I just want to say: be careful”

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head in confusion.

Erend giggled. “Just be careful, okay?” Aloy was so innocent sometimes. He knew she was not going to wait longer before leaving, but he couldn’t admit this information out loud. If the King asked, he would have to lie, that’s why it was better to be quiet. “Feel free to come home anytime you want. I have to go. See you around”

With a smile, he turned his back to her and left. She really wanted to spend more time with him, but they both had obligations. She stopped by the market to buy all supplies she needed: some rations and traps. When she headed back to Erend’s place he was already gone, as he had told her.

Aloy took a shower and crashed on the couch. She just wanted to relax a little before going on a mission in the middle of the jungle again.

* * *

Meridian was calming down when Aloy woke up. She had always thought of the city as a living organism, with its own routine. It was something that woke up with the Sunlight and went to bed with Sunset, just as most Carja did. Everything smelled spicy during the day, but at night, it reminded her of… comfort. She stretched her body before getting moving. She was curious about the bow Avad was going to give her.

She left Erend’s house without her things. She intended to leave alone, but only by dawn. She wanted to arrive at Cauldron Xi at night and surprise whoever was working there, and she was pretty sure that, even though Erend’s men were great fighters, they didn’t understand how dangerous this situation could be. As the day was setting, most people were leaving the city to return to their houses on the villages, but the taverns and pubs were starting to get busy. When she walked in front of one with many laughs coming from inside, she thought she wanted to give it a chance one day.

When she got to the palace, Avad was talking to Erend, Siten and Marad. They had some papers on the long table behind Avad’s throne and were discussing about reinforcing Meridian’s security without causing panic.

“We should double check the merchants that come to the city” Siten said.

“Yes, but that would make the gates even more crowded. Besides, they would notice something is wrong” Erend answered. “I know it’s not the time but… what if we create a distraction?”

“I think we need to be more focused, Captain” Marad answered ironically.

“We would be focused, but the merchants wouldn’t. We would know that it would be only a distraction. Maybe some kind of festival? We could restrict the merchants and goods inside the city”

“That’s interesting. We would have an excuse to limit the access to the Mesa too” Avad seemed satisfied with the idea. “Let’s work on that before you leave to The Claim. Aloy, you are here!” He said when she approached.

“Good evening. I’ll wait until you finish” She answered.

“We already finished. The details will be discussed tomorrow. Thank you Siten, Erend. You are free to go” Both nodded and left the room. “Marad, please, bring Aloy’s new weapon”

Marad left the room and returned with a long package wrapped in a delicate beige paper, which he put on the table. “I asked the Palace’s craftsman to bring me his bows. We don’t have many archers in the army, but we do have great artisans and craftsmen. He was glad to know that, in his own words, a real huntress would finally use one of his creations” Avad chuckled. “So he gave me the one he said it would be the best for you. It’s yours, so it’s just fair that you open it yourself”

She walked to the table and even before touching the paper, she was able to smell the wood: rosewood. Aloy delicately unwrapped the paper, trying to hide the anxiety, but with a smile on her face already.

“It’s rosewood. My craftsman said it’s a little bit heavy but it will last for the rest of your life. It’s resistant against water too and really strong. He also said that the string is made from vegetable fiber, which, according to him, it’s damp resistant. But of course, you are able to modify this as you want” The King explained.

The huntress took the bow and it was indeed a little bit heavier than the ones she had before, but with some shootings she would get used to the grip. She pulled the string to check how the wood would bend, but the recurve was great. With a loud twang, she released the string, satisfied with the weapon she had in hands. It was not only a weapon, but almost a sculpture. The wood had a dark caramel color, with some black bars in the back. The aroma was sweet and flowery and it was smooth to the touch. She just needed to put something that reminded her own style, maybe some feathers or beads.

“Thanks, Avad… I… I have no words to express how grateful I am” She said, still admiring her new bow.

“You’re welcome, Aloy. You are a friend of Meridian and, above all, a friend of mine. This will not help only you, but me again. Let’s work together to bring one more threat down”

Well, Aloy couldn’t blame him for being political. He was her friend, but first of all, he was the King. She just nodded her head and smiled.

“Erend told me he chose the best soldiers to be with you in this new part of the mission. He told me they are strong and fast, and they will follow your orders as if they were mine. They are ready to leave at sunrise and will be waiting for you at the main gate”

The huntress didn’t answer. She knew she would be long gone by the time they arrived at the gate. She would be faster alone and besides, she didn’t know what to expect there at the Cauldron. She didn’t want to put these soldiers at risk. When she looked back to Avad, she tried not to change her expression, because she knew Marad was a smart man and he would catch any glimpse of hesitation on her face. She just hoped that the friend she had in the King didn’t get upset with her attitude, especially after giving her such a great weapon.

“I’ll pray for the Sun to protect you. May the Light guide your actions” The King said and dismissed her.

Aloy turned her back to leave a little heartbroken, but that was something she had to do by herself. Even the fact that Erend had another place to go was making her less stressed. She knew she would have to care about her own ass and that made her more confident. When she was going down the stairs she heard a loud growling coming from her stomach and realized how hungry she was.

“Hey, Aloy!” It was Erend. He was waiting for her just outside the Palace. “Huh, great bow this one you have now” He had a tone in his voice like he was teasing her, playing with her, and she liked that. Of course they had intimacy, but it was good to have a real friend in him too. “Are you hungry?”

She smiled. “As a matter of fact, I am. I don’t have much time to … –”

“Maybe we could grab a bite before it’s too late?” He interrupted her and touched her arm. She was confused with that, but nodded. “There is a place near the elevators, The Melting Hog, they serve the best smoked boar ham”

“Is it a pub? I was thinking about stopping by a pub one of these days. Everyone sounds happy there” She asked while they were walking.

Erend released a loud laugh. “That’s because most of them are drunk!”

“Wait… what?” She stopped, looking at him with confusing eyes.

“Don’t worry, we don’t have to drink” He reassured her.

They arrived to a small wooden door next to the elevators. There was a sign with the name of the place and the cute face of a happy boar on it. It was ironic, since, according to Erend, boars were the main plate there. She could hear the laughs and the voices coming through the door and something smelled delicious. Was Aloy too ignorant? She had never been drunk and she didn’t understand why people enjoyed something that could blur your mind that much. Once or twice she had been curious about the sensations those drinks were able to cause on her, but she had been raised far from these habits. And she had seen what it did to Erend. She didn’t want to be like that.

Erend was almost touching the door when she sounded alarmed. “Wait. We don’t have to go in, you don’t drink anymore”

“I told you, huntress. You don’t have to worry. The food is delicious and they do not serve only alcohol” He smiled and opened the heavy wooden door to her. She could feel the heat coming from inside and also the smell of food. Her stomach screamed and she decided that if he was okay with that, so was she.

The pub was not big. There was a bar in front of the main door with some stools, all of them occupied by people drinking on large wooden mugs. They didn’t seem to know much of each other, but that didn’t matter. The bartender was a woman, with her dark hair in a bun. She was working so hard that her face was all red and sweaty, and she had to use a rag to dry her face all the time. Next to the bar there was a small square hole on the wall, and she could see someone cooking in there. The waiter, a young man, was working as hard as the lady on the bar, all red and sweaty too. They were probably related, because he really looked like the woman.

Like most of Carja’s places in the Mesa, the pub was sculpted on the stone and it was divided in two areas: an area with some tall tables in which the customers didn’t have a place to sit. Those customers didn’t worry about eating, but were focused on the drinks, mostly; further down the pub there were some tables with chairs, for those who wanted to eat and appreciate some conversation. There were some bright paintings on the walls representing the cities and settlements around the Sundom. She could easily recognize some, like Sunfall and Daytower.

Erend was greeting almost everyone inside the place: most customers were soldiers and vanguardsmen, and everyone shook his hand or patted his shoulder. There were also some people from other tribes here, another reflex of Meridian’s opening policy. When they sat at a table by the Wall, the waiter quickly came to talk to them.

“Good evening, Captain. It’s good to see you back. What are you going to order today?” The waiter said.

“Good evening, Jehan. It’s good to be back indeed. We’re going to have some smoked boar ham and… what do you suggest?”

“The succotash is delicious today, seasoned with some fresh herbs”

“Great, great… some smoked ham and succotash. And, I’ll have some raspberry juice. What about you?”

“I’ll have the same” Aloy answered.

When the waiter left, Erend continued to speak. “I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. But Marad has ears all around and he could have heard about your plans”

“Oh? It makes sense now” She shook her head. She was really confused about his actions before, but once again he was trying to help her. “Does Marad have so many spies around the city? I thought the peace would calm everyone and that wouldn’t be necessary”

“It should be like that, right? But even during peaceful times we have problems. Marad has the best spies and informers, and yet we couldn’t anticipate Dervahl’s attack during the wedding. Who knows if they are following you? I’m pretty sure there is always someone watching my back”

Aloy touched her focus and when she heard the chirp, she teased him. “By the Goddess Erend, that’s true. There is a spy in here, sitting at the bar” She waited until he almost crashed his neck to analyze the people there, his eyes big with surprise, but then she laughed. “I’m sorry Erend, I couldn’t resist. But my focus really helps me with that. I may not understand much of politics, but I understand of hunting. And believe me, those spies can’t stand a chance with me”

She was feeling bold and positive with that thought. She was a real huntress and even the small sign of someone behind her would alert her senses, even with her focus off.

“Fire and spit, Aloy, don’t scare me like that” He put his left hand on his chest and laughed too.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I mean it. The focus really helps me”

“Well, it’s better to be safe, always. That’s why I suggested this place. People here are so loud that no spy would be able to listen to what we are speaking” They both laughed together. “Just… be careful out there, okay? I know you are pretty capable of taking care of yourself, but we don’t know with whom we are really dealing”

“I’ll be careful, I promise. And I know you chose the best men to be with me but … –“

Erend raised his hands. “I don’t need to know, and it’s better that you don’t tell me. It’ll protect both of us” He smiled, because he didn’t want to sound too harsh.

She smiled and touched his right hand. “Then let’s eat this so called delicious boar ham, because my stomach is killing me! Where is the waiter with our food?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Erend follows his duty as the Captain of the Vanguard, Aloy gets to Cauldron Xi. She wanted to surprise whoever was working there, but someone surprises her first.

Being with Erend was, most of times at least, lovely. They had a nice meal and a nice conversation, and Aloy was glad about that. When they finished, he told her he had to go to the headquarters to organize everything for his departure to The Claim, and she was relieved that she wouldn’t have to say goodbye to him when she left in the middle of the night. He allowed her to stay in his house, though.

Aloy woke up before sunrise and took all her things to leave to Cauldron Xi. She didn’t want anyone to spot her leaving, especially because she had slept at the Captain’s house. She didn’t want to cause him any trouble. Before opening the door to the streets, she touched her focus. She knew some guards would be patrolling the city and she wanted to avoid them.

She decided to use the elevators to leave the city. The merchants were still sleeping and she didn’t want to take her chances through the main gate. Besides, she wouldn’t have to go around the city to take the south direction.

* * *

When Erend woke up in the morning, he knew what expected him. Deep inside he wanted to see Marad’s face when he found out that Aloy was gone and no one saw her leaving the city, but he knew he had to behave and respect his King. He put on a clean uniform he had in his office and took his notes about the distraction he wanted to create during the next days to discuss with Avad and the others.

Someone knocked on his door and when he opened, he saw the faces of the men he had chosen to follow Aloy on her quest. The headquarters were starting to get crowded with some soldiers changing shifts and others were preparing themselves to start the daily training, but everyone was trying to take a look on what happened to bring soldiers that were supposed to be on duty back so soon.

“Good morning, Sir”

“Good morning” Erend answered and opened the door for the group of three men and one woman to enter his room. “What are you still doing here? I remember I told you to escort and help The Nora girl” He knew they were just following orders to report on what had occurred, but he couldn’t act as if nothing happened.

“We know, Sir… it’s just…” The man didn’t know how to say that she had never come and Erend could see how uncomfortable he was with the situation.

“Well?” Erend asked.

“She never came, Sir” He finally said.

“Return to your positions, soldiers. I’ll talk to The King” Erend answered. There was nothing else to do, really.

When he left his room he spotted Siten getting inside the main patio, walking into his direction. “Good morning, Captain!” He saluted Erend. “You got here early today. I stopped by your house, but you didn’t answer, now I understand why” He looked to the papers Erend had in hands.

“Good morning, Siten. I’m here since last night. I had so much to prepare with this festival and the departure to The Claim. You know how I like to organize everything before I leave” He smiled to his friend.

“I know, Cap… and I have to say, this really makes my work easier” He smiled back. “Do you need me to come with you to the Palace?”

“No, that’s not necessary. I’ll inform you about all the plans later. I left a list with all supplies that will be necessary for this quest on my desk. Check and prepare everything, I plan to go as fast as I can. The fast I go, the fast I return from The Claim”

He patted Siten’s right shoulder and left. He didn’t want to postpone this conversation anymore and he decided to go straight to The Palace, not even stopping to grab his breakfast. He knew it would be better to be empty stomach during this conversation, or he could have indigestion.

When he arrived to the Palace, he saw Avad on his throne talking to Blameless Marad and some nobles were already waiting for a royal audience. He walked slowly, trying to keep a neutral face. “Good morning, your Radiance. Marad. How is your Queen today?”

“Good morning, Erend. She’s feeling great. She wants to visit some villages around Meridian to start a social work. Isn’t she lovely? Today she is going to visit Cut Cliffs” Avad smiled. “You are right on time for our meeting. Come” The King got up from his throne to get into the room behind his throne and Marad followed while the nobles started to make faces, realizing they would have to wait even more.

“That’s great indeed, Avad. She is a great Queen” Erend followed too. “I have here some plans I worked on to … –“ He started to speak but the King interrupted him when he sat on his chair.

“Marad had informed me that Aloy left alone, probably in the middle of the night. Your men waited for her at the Gate, but she never came” The King said.

“I just heard it from my men, my King” Erend was trying to give him short answers, as always, to not have troubles later.

“I was also informed that you spent the night in the headquarters and not in your house?”

“I did. I wanted to have all the plans prepared for our meeting today. It’s necessary to understand what happened in The Claim with Dervahl, and I want to leave as soon as possible”

“Marad, would you excuse us?” The King asked.

Blameless Marad left the room and closed the heavy wooden doors behind him. Avad looked inside Erend’s eyes for a few seconds and stood up from his chair, walking towards the balcony. He breathed deeply for a few times until he finally asked. “Why didn’t she wait as I asked her?”

“I don’t know” Erend answered to the King’s back.

After what felt like a long time, Avad turned his body to face Erend’s eyes again. “I’m asking as a friend, not as The King” He was sincere.

“She would never accept that, Avad… she is a free woman”

“What’s the difference between this quest and the one you two were working together?” He sat on his chair again, his palms touching in front of his chest while he spoke.

“She wanted my help. She allowed me to go because she wanted that, not because you asked her” Erend had to take a deep breathe to answer that, because he was also confused with her decision of allowing him to go.

Avad sighed. “All right, Captain. Tell me about your plans”

With that, Erend knew that his friend was gone and his King had returned.

* * *

Aloy had left Meridian so early that she didn’t even had time to eat something for breakfast. Her stomach was starting to complain and it would be a good time to have a break from her walking. She had been walking for a couple of hours straight and decided to eat a fruit or something from her provisions. It would be a good time to try her new bow on the trees around.

“Gaia” Aloy touched her focus when she sat on a large rock to eat something. “How is Hephaestus’ monitoring?”

“Still nothing strange. I’m scanning my data every second to detect something unusual”

“Keep me posted” Aloy answered.

Aloy took her new bow and smelled it again. The perfume from the rosewood was delicious and her hands were the perfect size to hold that weapon. No, not a weapon. It was a masterpiece. She just hoped Avad understood her decision of traveling alone this time. She didn’t want to put other people at risk and she didn’t even know what to wait from Cauldron Xi. Tensioning the string on the bow, she looked at the wood again and laughed.

“I think I’ll call you Rosie” She told herself, giggling. Then, she took her precision arrow and aimed at a tree. With a swoosh, the arrow cut the air so fast that she had to blink once or twice when it hit the target. She tried to shoot two, and then three arrows at once, and she didn’t have problems. The huntress really had to use more strength as Avad said, but the arrows traveled much faster and with much more stability than her previous bows, which counted only as benefits. When she got satisfied, she decided to continue.

* * *

Aloy had traveled through many places during those years away from the Sundom, but the weather here never ceased to surprise her. The desert was dry and hot during the day, but cold at night, and sandstorms could always surprise you. The jungle in the Jewel was as surprising as the desert: hot and humid, and the rain could also surprise you at any time. Today was no different. When she was getting closer to the Cauldron, the first drops started to fall, and she knew that her goal would be harder to achieve.

Cauldron Xi had a main entrance, but The Eclipse had changed the landscape some when they had worked here. They had built some wooden structures to explore the place, but apparently, Dervahl was not working on the outside of the Cauldron. Climbing a hill not far from the main entrance, Aloy wanted to investigate the place before going inside. She knew there was only one way in and one way out of the place and she needed to make sure she would be able to leave.

The rain was pouring for a while when she got to the top of the hill. She could hear her boots squishing and sloshing due to the mud and water that was falling constantly, and that was making her uncertain about how surprising her visit would be. The night had already come, and the darkness she wanted to use to help her would now be an obstacle due to the water. She sighed.

Aloy saw some watchers patrolling the place. Two pairs were protecting the two ways inside the Cauldron area and one was protecting the main entrance, which brought her confidence back on. Before acting on the machines she decided to touch her focus and check for humans around, but it detected nothing. She knew she couldn’t rely only on her focus now that Dervahl had created a gadget that could make people invisible, but it would still help her.

Easily aiming to the two pairs of watchers with the help of her focus, she took them down in minutes. The other one was a bit further and she would have to walk closer to it. Maybe she would take it down using her spear. When she went down the hill, her focus suddenly chirped and the purple net lit up in front of her, with the figure of a man she haven’t seen in a long time.

“Aloy. It’s been a while since our last conversation”

The same impassive face and emotionless eyes. The same voice tone. The same snob vibe she had always felt when talking to him. How could he invade her privacy again? It had been four years of loneliness and peace, and now he was back with no invitation. She was starting to hyperventilate, trying to control her emotions to talk him. She knew he was no ordinary person and if he was talking to her again, after so long, he wanted something from her. But oh, she was a different person now.

“What do you want?” She didn’t want to talk to him.

“I understand that you are investigating a new machine. And you know how… curious… I can be”

Ugh. He had watched her life through her focus when they first met, but had he been watching something that happened after the Battle of the Spire? She could almost feel the poison coming out from his mouth when he said that word that was so important to her life: curiosity. She had never felt so glad she turned off the focus as when she left Sobek’s Ranch and just couldn’t handle with him right now. “What do you want, Sylens?”

“I just told you. We defeated Hades but new machines are starting to attack humans again?”

She was looking to his face but something felt wrong. Sylens was indeed a curious man, but he had always desired bigger things. Besides, he had never cared about someone except himself, and he would get no reward in only investigating this. “Get out of my focus”

With that, his image disappeared and the purple net around her went off, but she could still listen to his voice. “I wanna know, Aloy. Maybe we could discover something new together”

Another sigh. She was cold, tired and wet. She was anxious and stressed. And he still got the nerve to talk to her like that. She took one or two deep breaths to concentrate on her mission and turned her face to the entrance of the Cauldron. The Watcher was still there, patrolling the way with its blue light coming from his lens. “I have something more important to do now, Sylens. So shut up and don’t bother me. I’ll deal with you later”. She had so many things on her head now and she didn’t need more. Last time they talked he was helpful and without him she would probably take much longer to find out the answers she was looking for, but he had always been a creep, looking through her eyes everything she did. Now that she was older and more mature, she didn’t want a strange man inside her head.

Aloy touched her focus again and saw only the Watcher walking around. Trying to walk as quietly as she could, she used the rotten wooden structure to approach the machine. When it turned its head around, she stabbed it with her spear, bringing it down. Then, she finally forced the old door to the side to enter the cauldron.

Inside the Cauldron, she shook her arms to remove the water excess from her body, and used this moment to adjust her eyes to the light inside the cave. There were some torches lighting the way, but she could see some of the pyramidal structures were restored, providing a milky light to the stone corridor. There were no men or machine inside, but she still touched her focus to help her, and when she saw no shadows on it, she moved on.

“So someone had been working here… they fixed the lights” She said to herself.

“Just move on, Aloy. That’s obvious” Sylens said ironically inside her head.

Ignoring him again, she arrived to the first room inside the Cauldron. In the past she had fought with some Cultists, but now the place was completely different. The room was clean and lit with a white, machinery and cold light, coming from the new pyramids installed around. There was a new wooden structure and she could see some machine parts organized, recognizing some devices from Dervahl’s new creation. But something was wrong with them, they looked different, and when she got closer to analyze them, she didn’t even need her focus to understand what was the problem: they were handmaid. That was good, it meant Dervahl still didn’t have total control of the Cauldron.

When Aloy turned her face to what used to be a cave, the first thing she noticed was the Tallneck. Or the fact that the Tallneck wasn’t there anymore. There was no sign of it and she concluded they must have stripped the parts out of it to use in Dervahl’s creations. They had also cut most of trees around and there was an access ramp to go down instead of a rappel point. She heard some voices coming from the area and hid behind the wall, touching her focus to check how many people or machine were inside the cave.

Seven men and three Watchers. The machines were patrolling the area, as always, and the men were scattered around. A group of three putting some parts together, two just talking and the other two walking towards the other direction. She wanted to think of the best way to take them down without much noise when she heard the voice in her focus again.

“Are you getting rusty?” Sylens asked.

“Gaia. Can you do something about this?” Aloy hadn’t been irritated like that in a while. She needed her time to think and silence to focus on what was happening.

Sylens tried to say something, but Aloy just heard a strange noise followed by Gaia’s voice. “I was able to isolate his voice and block his signal. He won’t be bothering you anymore”

There was no more grass and dirt around, but only an organized room with some white lights on. She would have to pay attention to her movements because there was no tall grass to hide, and she knew that as soon as she shot the first arrow they would know something was wrong. Going down the wooden ramp, she took her Rosewood Bow and pulled the string at its maximum, aiming to the two just talking. They were not as close as the ones working on the machine, but they seemed more distracted.

Thump. Headshot. The other man looked confused and tried to find what or who was there, but she was faster. With another thump the second man was down. Touching her focus again, Aloy saw that the two men walking to the other direction were gone, so she only had to get rid of the three other men and the Watchers. To get one of the machine’s attention, she threw a rock, and the blue light changed to yellow.

She waited until the Watcher was close enough to stab it with her spear. Good, she was almost done. When she was ready to use a rock to get the other Watcher’s attention, one of the men working on the bench looked directed to her.

“Someone is here!” The man screamed.

Shit! There was no place to hide, so Aloy ran to the man’s direction, and using her speed she tackled him down. The element of surprise was gone, so she had to go to the physical attack. The Watcher was coming fast and she didn’t want to make much noise to get whoever’s attention could be on the next room, therefore she used her spear to stab the second man working on the bench.

Aloy rolled to her left and, standing up, took her bow. The Watcher was running and when Aloy saw that the machine was preparing to fire some energy blasts, she shot an arrow straight to its lens and, knowing the machine would be dead, turned her back to it, preparing to attack the two remaining men.

The one she had tackled got up from the floor and now had something made of steel on his hand that was aiming to her, while the other was looking for something on the table. She was aiming her bow when she listened loud bangs coming from the heavy steel object. Some projectiles cut the air right next to her head and with that she knew they had heavy weapons all over again. One of the projectiles hit her chest, but her suit protected her.

Aloy had to get some distance or she would be killed by the heavy gun, even wearing her special suit. When she turned her back to run she saw the Watcher coming to her direction, flexing its legs to jump on her. She slid her body under the machine and continued running, still listening to the projectiles. Aloy heard the sound of metal against metal and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw the Watcher had been hit instead of her, lying down on the floor with its light off now.

The other man had finally found what he was looking for on the bench: another heavy weapon. She would have to think fast, because with that much noise, she would surely be spotted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy is finally able to explore Cauldron Xi, but things were not as she expected. Where was everyone? When our hero finally gets to the core, she finds out Dervahl is not the only one she needs to worry about.

Aloy was running against time to suppress the attack coming from those men before reinforces arrived. She used a pillar to hide and get protection until they stopped firing to finally counterattack. When she touched her focus she realized the projectiles were almost over. “Well… I guess I can just say goodbye to the surprise attack” She said preparing two Blast Bombs on her Blast Sling.

When she heard the last projectile being fired and only some clicks from the now empty guns, she quickly fired the bombs and waited. When it was all silent again, she touched her focus and, noticing only the dead bodies and defeated machines on the ground, she left the place she was using to hide.

Aloy got closer to the bodies and took a good look to the weapon they were using: it was similar to a Deathbringer Gun, with a long barrel, but just as the machines she had fought during Avad’s weddings, these guns were handmaid, almost clumsy. Dervahl was designing new machines and guns but he was probably not able to put everything together himself, using other men to assemble his creations. When she looked to the bench the men were working on, she realized they had been assembling other guns like the ones they had used. The bullet cases were scattered around the dead bodies and she took one to analyze. Just as the weapons, they were handmaid. There was a datapoint on the table and she used her focus to read it. It was the weapon’s diagram.

Well, there was no use in carrying such a heavy weapon with no ammo, so she decided to continue deeper into the cauldron. “Hey Gaia… could you analyze the Cauldron or HEPHAESTUS? Look at the mess here, and yet no one came to check on what happened”

“I still have no new data about Cauldron Xi or HEPHAESTUS” Could Aloy be wrong? Maybe they were not here and she was just wasting her time, but she had to continue, she had to find something, anything, to help in her investigations. Dervahl was a dangerous man and he could not have such firepower in his hands.

Aloy continued through the Cauldron, although there were no other men or even machines to be seen. She was relieved in a way, because she had thought the Cauldron would be fully working when she got here, but what she saw just reminded her of Dervahl’s workshop. She just wanted to find Dervahl now.

She crossed the deep shaft and the pond area to get access to the Cauldron’s core: everything clear. She saw no men or machine around, just rooms filled with a milky, almost foggy atmosphere from the fixed white lights. Aloy touched her focus to guide herself and check if there were more men inside the core, and she was right. She counted two Watchers and some men, a dozen or more, but no shadow showed Dervahl’s name. Ugh, she was so frustrated!

With her bow ready, she prepared some precision arrows to eliminate those men and then she would try to find some datapoints with further information. She took her first step when her focus chirped and she heard a strange, high pitched noise coming from it. For a moment she stopped and removed the trinket from her ear, opening and closing her mouth to get rid of the strange sensation it had made her feel. When she put it back behind her ear, she tried to talk to Gaia.

“Gaia? What happened?” She whispered before attacking the men. She knew she didn’t need Gaia to attack them, she was just worried that Gaia might had found something important that Aloy needed to know.

Gaia was quiet. Aloy touched her focus again and everything became purple around her, but a few seconds later she saw the purple net blinking fast and vanishing. Confused, she touched the focus again, but nothing happened. She removed it one more time from her ear to check if the battery was dead, which would be ironic, but the light was still on, so she placed it back. “I guess it’s going to be only me again”

Aloy used a rock to get the first man’s attention. She was outnumbered and she wanted to reduce the men’s lead before continuing. She could hear the sounds of machines coming from the area and even the sounds of metal beating against metal, but her focus had identified nothing. Aloy was also able to see the structure she used to override the Cauldron: it was still there, in the center of the core, with its lights on. Did it mean that they were able to reset the Cauldron or that they had overridden it too?

When the man got closer, she used her spear to take him down quietly. She dragged the body behind to hide it, and then she repeated the process once again. This time two men came and she had to use her bow. She was fast and took them down silently again. Without further men closer to get the attention, she decided to move forward: time to get inside the core and face what was happening.

“Aloy… I have… HEPHAESTUS… system…” Aloy could hear her focus chirping and Gaia was trying to say something, but all she could get were incomplete sentences and a lot of noise.

“I didn’t understand. Can you repeat?” She pressed her focus repeatedly to activate it again, or to communicate somehow, but Gaia’s voice was still out. She sighed.

The Cauldron’s core was organized. There were big metal crates around, similar to Shell-Walker’s containers. She could see some tags on them, but she wasn’t able to read them from the distance she was and she tried to use her focus to help her but it was still not working. On the other side of the Cauldron she was able to see another long working bench, with tools and datapoints on it, probably like the one she had found before, but she could see someone had been assembling machines and not guns here. She was able to identify some machine parts similar to the ones she had fought in Avad’s wedding: claws and freezing canisters.

Besides the two Watchers she had seen with her focus, she noticed a Sawtooth too. Ugh… she wanted to have her overriding device so badly right now. When she shifted her position behind the crate to check the other side of the core, she was able to see a room she hadn’t seen the first time she had been here. It was like a tunnel and she was able to see some shadows moving inside there: part of the Sawtooth’s patrolling area included that tunnel and some men were coming and going with machine parts and tools. Maybe Dervahl was there?

Aloy knew she would have trouble to take both the machines and men down. She didn’t know how much men were inside the tunnel or even if there were other machines too, so she had to be quiet. If she got caught she would have no chance. Without her focus she would have to hide and wait until the opportunity to move came and she couldn’t waste time checking on little things. She was after Dervahl and she would only leave with information about him.

The big crates were being useful to hide and move stealthily. She was able to go around the core without being seen by the machines and the two men that got too close were subdued by her spear. The tunnel would be the most difficult part: she would have to wait for the Sawtooth to come out of it, and then get inside. Aloy touched her bow, her hair, the jewelry Pina had made for her… she was nervous. Something felt wrong, but she didn’t know what.

With her spear in hands, Aloy took the first step to get inside the tunnel and realized it was metallic and covered with wires and pyramidal spots emitting a white light just like all the Cauldrons she had been before. She could feel a breeze on her face, which meant there was a way out on the other side. With every step the metallic sounds got louder and her curiosity bigger, but she knew she needed patience. The tunnel took a turn and she couldn’t see the other side, and then something hit her: this tunnel, this corridor, was probably part of the original Cauldron, and not that cave taken by grass and trees she had been through before. Somehow Dervahl’s men had managed to open other Cauldron’s rooms and were using it.

The huntress had goosebumps and shook her body to get rid of them when her focus chirped again. Something was buzzing and she knew Gaia was trying to talk to her, warn her, but she was almost hypnotized about what she could learn here. She could feel the danger in her body, all her senses telling her to turn around and leave, but there was something big happening and she needed to know what.

When Aloy was finally able to see on the other side of the tunnel, she almost didn’t believe her eyes. Just like other Cauldrons she had been before, this one had the characteristic platforms and magnetic rails that carried machine parts around, but they were not working. There were some crates and vents here and there too. But what surprised her most in here was a group of men working on a structure on a corner of the room. They were wearing some masks to protect their faces from sparks and using tools to drill and connect wires, things she had never seen before, trying to fix a bigger machine. It took her some time to understand what they were doing. She had seen that machine working in other Cauldrons before, when her focus identified them as “3D printer”. A machine that created other machines from light. And Dervahl was trying to use it to create his machines and his weapons. His private army.

Aloy couldn’t allow him to fix and use that in his favor. Dervahl was dangerous enough with his bare hands, she had to destroy that. She took her bow and shot some arrows on the vents to create steam clouds, which would allow her to get closer. She touched her focus again to help her identify all the men around, but all she could listen to was that buzzing, annoying sound.

“Come on Gaia, talk to me…” She whispered while walking through the clouds.

And then she heard something that froze her body. That widened her eyes and made her nostrils flare. She tensed all her muscles and shifted to her spear, preparing her body to attack, just like a cornered animal. Shit. That’s exactly what she looked like now.

“You finally arrived, Aloy” She heard that emotionless voice again. Sylens. Except this time he wasn’t in her head, in her focus. He was here in flesh, in this room, with Dervahl’s men.

Aloy didn’t know what to do. She was using the steam clouds to hide, but if Sylens knew she was here, then it didn’t matter if she used the clouds to hide or not. She realized the men in here just didn’t care about her: they were ignoring her presence to continue working on other projects. And Sylens was working with Dervahl.

Aloy realized he had a focus too and he was monitoring the men’s progress from a higher place. Sylens was looking down on everyone, with that snob vibe he had always had when he needed to talk to foolish people who couldn’t see the beauty on the Old Ones’ creations. “Are you working with Dervahl? Are you the one who helped him escaping The Claim?”

“I thought you were smarter, Aloy. Let’s cut this long story short. I need you once again to give me access. You are the key to the doors I want to open” Sylens spoke without moving a muscle. She couldn’t believe that after everything they had seen he still wanted to mess with things that were far more dangerous than what he could ever imagine.

“What happened to my focus?” She asked, trying to buy more time to figure out a way to escape. She knew he was trying to do the same: distract and ambush her. But she was, indeed, the smarter one here. He was just a leech, blinded by his greed to get more knowledge about things he didn’t understand the dangers.

“I was trying to be nice to you but Gaia locked me out. I just got a little upset”

Wait… “You… you have access to my focus?” She asked leaving the steam clouds. She needed to look inside his eyes to listen to his answer. Aloy was furious. She thought that when the Battle of the Spire ended she was free from everything that ever held her back, but Sylens had been with her forever! Yes, she had not been wearing her focus, but he still invaded her privacy and life. He still had access to everything. But how? Aloy was so enraged and disturbed with this idea that her hands were starting to get white from the strength she was using to hold her spear.

“Of course I have. I needed to know where to find you when I needed you. It took more than I expected to finally get access to this room, and Dervahl is a difficult man, but how would I bring you back?”

“But my focus was off. I wasn’t even wearing it” She touched it again and again with no answer.

“But it was not dead, was it?” He smiled. “That was all I needed. When the time came, I sent you a Sawtooth to say hi. It was a shame, though, that it destroyed all those people, don’t you agree?”

Aloy was almost roaring in rage “How do you still have access to my focus?” She said between her teeth.

“ _YOUR_ focus? I gave you this focus, remember? When I SAVED YOU in Sunfall” He stressed those words and smiled again. “Everything I wanted to see or to get access… I made the necessary arrangements”

Aloy knew the men around the core were starting to move to ambush her. Her time was getting to an end and she still had no information about Dervahl. She needed at least to know where he was. “Are you friends with Dervahl now?” It was a long shot.

“Oh no. He is just a tool. I need to get access to the Old Ones’ technology: clean energy, satellites… but alone it would take me more than a lifetime to build everything. Let him have his silly crusade. For a man that waited until now… I can wait a little longer. Besides, he is building really creative weapons and machines with this 3D printer” Aloy realized the Watchers and the Sawtooth were in here too. “As I told you, I need you to give me the access to control the Cauldrons and this 3D printer. It’ll take me forever to break the code and fix everything without you”

That was it. Dervahl was nowhere to be seen, but at least she knew what their plans were. She had to leave as fast as she could, or she would be subdued by his men and machines.

“I won’t let you do it, Sylens” Shit, she knew she wouldn’t win. She would have to run away, but how? She was surrounded by men and machines, all ready to attack her. Aloy knew she wouldn’t be able to leave Cauldron Xi through the same way she had entered, the men in the core would block her way to the cave in the entrance. But then she felt the breeze in her face again: there was a way out.

The huntress was sweating, afraid she was going to get caught. How would she be able to complete her mission and help the Sand People? She was the huntress but she was the one being hunted now, and she didn’t know what to do. There were too many machines, too many men, and the only way to run was trough this place blowing air on her face. Well, if they were going to get her, she would at least destroy the printer.

She took her Blast Sling and prepared some Blast Bombs. Sylens knew what she wanted to do, but he also knew she was cornered. She would never do as much damage as she wanted from that distance. Even though, she would try. And then, as if it was really far from her, she heard someone calling her name: a woman’s voice. Gaia?

“Aloy. Aloy. I was able to break through Sylen’s defenses” The voice was becoming clearer and Aloy noticed it was not coming from her focus, which was still dead, but from the Cauldron itself. Gaia was trying to help her. “I took control over the machines in here, but not for long. There is a Strider waiting for you outside”

And then she noticed the Watchers and the Sawtooth were shining blue, almost making a circle around her to give protection. That brought her more confidence to shoot the bombs against the printer. Maybe she had a chance to leave. Suddenly, she realized one of the Watchers was preparing to shoot its energy projectile and she hunched down, waiting for the impact.

When Aloy heard a loud sound, she opened her eyes and she was still fine. The Watcher shot against the wall behind Sylens, opening a passage so she would be able to run from the cave. She smiled when she finally noticed a glimpse of fear in Sylens’ eyes. Shit, she had to run or she would miss this chance. The following moments were confusing and she was not sure how she managed to survive: she still wanted to destroy the printer, therefore she shot as many bombs as she could while she ran into Sylens’ direction. She heard people screaming and Sylens was agitating his hands, ordering his men to get her alive, but she was quick and able to roll away from the men’s hands. She knew he wouldn’t kill her, or he wouldn’t get all the permissions in the Zero Dawn Project in time, so she used this in her advantage.

Sylens knew she would run away through the hole in the wall, she had heard Gaia mentioning a Strider for Aloy outside, so he took his spear and run to it. Aloy bit her lip, knowing this would get her stuck again, but then she heard the Watcher shooting again: the machines were protecting her, fighting the men so she could leave. Aloy was able to see that the Watcher’s projectile had missed Sylens, but it was able to launch him to a considerable distance away from her, which confused him. That was it, that was her opportunity.

“We cannot be defenseless again, Aloy!” She heard Sylens screaming. “We will not face a third extinction! This time, machines will work for us and they WILL OBEY!”

The huntress was confused with what Sylens was saying, maybe she was too nervous to understand things right. She ran as fast as she could, and when she was finally outside the Cauldron, she took a deep breath and removed her focus from her ear. With another deep breath she threw it on the floor and smashed it so Sylens wouldn’t be able to track her again. She would find another one where she was going. Without looking back, she mounted the Strider and ran away as fast as she could.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy escapes the ambush Sylens had prepared for her, but now she needs to discover more about his plans. Why is he doing that? And why is he working with Dervahl? Without her focus, she now needs to find shelter and a place to think about what was happening.

When Aloy was out of the Cauldron, the rain had stopped but the air was still humid, almost too difficult to breathe. Or maybe she was just hyperventilating because of the adrenaline running in her veins. It took her a few seconds to get used to the darkness and quietness out of the Cauldron.

Suddenly, as if something clicked inside her head, she was dragged back to reality and removed her focus from her ear. She knew Sylens would follow her wherever she decided to go, so she had to be invisible, and she would find a way to keep Sylens out of her life. When she threw her focus on the ground she smashed it and never looked back.

The huntress rode the Strider as fast as she could, but she knew the help from Gaia wouldn’t be enough and they would follow her tracks. When she was safe enough, she dismounted the Strider and sent it to a different way. There was only one safe place for her now: The Embrace. There was the easy way to return, but it was much longer and too dangerous at this time. Someone could spot her and she would be easily tracked. And there was a short way, which she had never tried before, through the mountains that protected the valley in which The Embrace was located.

Aloy traveled to the east hiding her own tracks and when she got to the mountains she used all her skills to make sure Sylens wouldn’t even guess her final destination. She was close enough to Spurflints Hunting Grounds, and even though she imagined the Keeper was not there since there were no more hostile machines, she didn’t want to test her luck. She wouldn’t even stop by to rest.

* * *

It took her more time than she had imagined. She pushed forward, ignoring the snow that was calmly falling, almost beautiful. She had her moments of confusion, suffering from altitude sickness, but she insisted and after some days she finally arrived to a place where the snow was crunchier under her feet: Rost’s Hovel.

The dummies were scattered around, the door was hanging on just one hinge and part of the roof was destroyed. But at least it was protection. She collected some ridge-wood to light a fire inside the house and, when everything was warm, she cried. Not because she was sad, but tired and hurt. She had some frostbites here and there and her hands were red from all the climbing effort she had to do, all her muscles tensed up. But she also cried because the place she used to live looked so melancholic under the pale sunlight, abandoned and wrecked. She understood no one had the obligations of taking care of this place, she just… sighed.

Aloy didn’t know how much time she had slept on her former bed, but the sun was already going down on the other side of the sky. By the Goddess, she must have been really tired. The fire was cracking but she had to throw more ridge-wood to prepare something to eat. She found a dusty old pot and she decided to boil some water to prepare tea. While she waited, she could think and decide her next steps. Ugh, she was so angry. Dervahl was behind all that destruction, but not only him: Sylens, despite everything he had seen with her, he still insisted on his ideas. But how did Dervahl escape? And Sylens mentioned things she couldn’t understand either...

Suddenly, she realized the pot was almost dry: she was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn’t realize how long she had been waiting.

“Aloy!” She heard someone calling her name outside.

The huntress looked out and saw a familiar face smiling to her, holding something wrapped in clean sheets: Teersa. It was good to see a friendly face after everything she had been through. “It’s good to see you. How did you know I was here?”

“Oh my child, there is only one person who would come here and light a fire” She pointed to the smoke coming out of the Hovel’s chimney. “Come, let’s go inside. We haven’t talked for a while and I’m curious to know where life has taken you”

The huntress smiled back. Then her stomach growled.

“Don’t worry, I have something for you here” When Teersa unwrapped the sheets, Aloy saw a big piece of soft bread and the smell of it was delicious.

Inside the Hovel, Aloy used a hook to remove the hot pot from the fire and Teersa offered her the bread, which she gladly accepted, eating and enjoying all the new flavors in Nora territory. “This is new” Aloy looked confused.

“Things changed, Aloy. Life here is not the same since the Battle of the Spire” The huntress was thoughtful. “What happened, my child? I have seen you in better shape in a much worse situation”

Aloy was so confused. For some years she was free from everything that tied her down. She was able to release all the ropes that made her struggle: outcast, seeker, anointed… she left everything behind the day she had visited Sobek’s Ranch and turned off her focus. Then she was dragged back to this Metallic World without being invited or even asked about and suddenly she had to fight against Sawtooths, Watchers, even unknown machines, which made her think that her life would never be disconnected from that.

Aloy had the saddest eyes. “Tell me about these changes in Nora Land, Teersa” She needed to be in control of her life again and she changed the subject as soon as she could.

Teersa explained about everything Erend had done to help the Nora and how he was able to start a business relationship between them and the Sundom. The Nora were really resistant to those changes in the beginning, but after the destruction caused in Nora territory, they didn’t have much choice. New merchants brought new supplies and they were finally able to rebuild their lives. Now the gates were open to merchants and, even though many Nora were still afraid to leave the Sacred Lands, the possibility to come and go was blossoming there.

“It was difficult to convince Lansra, but fortunately Jezza knew this would be important for our life and we were able to work together. We could never have imagined that after the war, the life losses and the devastation we would have a new high matriarch in such short time”

“Oh really?” Aloy smiled. It was good to know that the Nora were improving and were open to the world. That could teach valuable lessons to them, especially how they were not better nor worse than others, but just as equal as anyone, and a new high matriarch would certainly bring new ideas. A new high matriarch meant new life in the tribe too, and that was beautiful: life was flourishing, even in wrecked places.

“Don’t look so surprise, little one” Teersa was laughing. “But I know you are not here to make small talk. I could waste our time here asking how you have returned if no one had seen you through the gates, but I know better. Tell me what really happened” She said, touching Aloy’s shoulder. The high matriarch had a serious face now. So had Aloy.

“Teersa, did something strange happen in The Sacred Lands?” The huntress didn’t know how to start this subject, but she had always been a direct woman.

“Well, as I told you, we have received people from different tribes, which improved business not only with Carja but many others. Unfortunately, this also has brought strange men and uncommon diseases to our people. The price for progress, they say… but we are finding ways to deal with these situations”

Aloy was a bit worried with that, but no. “No, no… I mean machines” She frowned.

“Oh no. We don’t see hostile machines since The Battle of the Spire and even their carcasses were taken by Oserams to be recycled” Teersa sounded peaceful by knowing the huntress cared about machines that were not seen in years, but something clicked inside her head. Oserams? Maybe someone connected to Dervahl?

She sighed. “I have to talk to Ga…” No. Not Gaia. “To the Goddess. I’m worried about some strange things around the Sundom and…” Ugh, Aloy hated to act like that, but the Nora were not ready to learn the truth about the Goddess. “… and the Goddess may know something about it”

Teersa had lived a long life and the years gave her experience. She could see Aloy was carrying something heavy inside her heart. “The Goddess is merciful, Aloy. When she gave us you, I knew you would bring changes to our life. We now have an open community and the Nora are prospering more than ever. I know she will have your answer”

Aloy wanted to yell and explain that the Goddess was just a machine, nothing else, but she could never do that. They wouldn’t understand and it wouldn’t be fair to them, so she just nodded. “I’ll pass by tomorrow morning, is this ok?”

* * *

The huntress was so tired that she had a dreamless night. She woke up before the sun was up because she knew the high matriarchs would do the same. Teersa had left the day before and said that she would be waiting for Aloy in Mother’s Watch with the other high matriarchs. She knew all of them would be waiting, and deep down she understood why they would do that, she just didn’t want to have more small talk before talking to Gaia.

She took her time, though. Before going down the mountain, she looked into Rost’s grave direction. She would have to talk to him before leaving again. Then, as she walked, she noticed how the Embrace was different. It was not something that you could see, but something you could feel in the air. The Embrace had always smelled like pine cones and other trees, but now there was something more. And the sounds were different too, without those Watchers patrolling the area. The huntress smiled.

As Aloy approached Mother’s Watch she realized the city had grown a bit since the last time she had been here. It would probably never be the biggest settlement in the Embrace, but there were more homes here and there. It was nice to see that some houses had influences from other tribes in the decoration and that made the settlement more beautiful. Somehow it reminded her of Meridian. The gate that used to be closed to control the access to the most sacred monument in Nora Land was now open, but still watched by Braves. She was happy to see that everyone could talk to the Goddess now, in their own way, of course.

The city was waking up with the sun. Some people were already preparing themselves to work on their workstations, but as always, on her way up the hill to access the All-Mother Mountain, she heard whisperings about her. “The anointed is back”. “Is she going to stay this time?”. “Is she bringing a curse or a blessing?”. Ugh. She rolled her eyes and continued her walk a little bit faster.

“Aloy!” Teersa was waiting with the other high matriarchs just outside the mountain. Jezza and the new matriarch were smiling, but Lansra still couldn’t look inside Aloy’s eyes. “Meet the new high matriarch”

She had as many wrinkles on her face as the other high matriarchs, but her hair was not completely white yet. Her eyes, though, were as dark as the sky could be in the night. “I’m happy to have you back in The Sacred Lands, Aloy. We could use your help in the community here”

The huntress was uncomfortable by that. “I’m sorry, but I’m not staying. I just need some… enlightenment from the Goddess. I would like to talk more, I really would, but I’m investigating something and I can’t waste any more time. I’m sorry”

The high matriarch looked disappointed. She could see the All-Mother Mountain was opened to any Nora that would like to speak to the Goddess and Teersa noticed her face. “We decided to keep it open to all Nora. After all, the Goddess is our mother and a mother’s house is always opened to Her children. After what happened that day, Aloy, our faith has changed. The Sacred Land is opened to other tribes, sure, but the Nora had never been so… connected before” She was explaining that to Aloy while they walked inside the mountain. Lansra emitted a disapproving sound while Teersa spoke, which Aloy ignored. Lansra would always be old-fashioned and conservative. She would never see or even understand how the world could be beautiful.

“This is good. We all need understanding from the Goddess sometimes, even the smallest soul” The huntress answered. “No one deserves to be invisible to the eyes or their equals. No one is better than the other, I’m sure this is what the Goddess believes” Even though Aloy knew the truth about the Goddess, she believed in the things she said.

“I agree with you, my child, and we all know that you speak the words of our Goddess” Teersa answered while standing in front of the big round metal door. “If you are happy, then the Goddess is happy”

“From now on, Teersa, it’s me and the Goddess” The huntress said while she waited for the door scan.

* * *

When Aloy got inside Eleuthia, she suddenly felt cold and started to shake. As an old habit, she touched her head right where her focus used to be, just to find nothing. “Gaia” She finally said.

“Welcome back, Aloy. It’s good to see you are fine. I couldn’t track you without your focus or the Strider” The huntress could only pay attention to the metallic sound in Gaia’s voice. Was it always like this? Sure, Gaia had never been a human, but somehow the entity was more distant from Aloy than before.

“I have so many questions and so little time, Gaia… I need to understand what is happening and how to stop everything, this time for good” In the past Aloy was pursuing a ghost until she found Sylens. Or maybe Sylens had found her? He had been dubious and Aloy understood that he was just using her, but she couldn’t deny that at least she wasn’t alone. He had shown her the ways when she was cornered and, good or bad, it was nice to talk to someone who understood things about the Old Ones. She just couldn’t imagine he was going to try everything again.

The huntress was walking around, checking all details again: the multiservitors robotic skeletons, the drawings on the walls, how dark this place was… just like Elysium. She couldn’t understand how the old ones survived living in metal houses like this. Everything was making her feel uncomfortable. Ugh, she had to focus! Shaking her head, she finally found a chair to sit down in the Lyceum area. “How is Sylens behind all this again? How are they using your tools to modify the machines?”

“Sylens has learned a lot, Aloy. He had studied by himself long before Hades helped him, and when they finally got together, Sylens filled some missing gaps to use computers. Fortunately, for some functions, the only authorized person was Sobek and that knowledge is useless. That’s why he needs you”

“You are the key to open the doors” She heard his voice echoing in her head.

“He mentioned some technologies. What are those?”

“According to what I could gather in Cauldron Xi, they are trying to build hydrogen battery cells. They would supply clean energy and with that, Sylens would be able to create other technologies without Hephaestus’ help” He would rebuild Sobek’s world... and Faro’s world. Aloy shivered when she remembered the war and destruction his machines brought to the planet.

“I still don’t get it… as far as I understand, Sylens is a jerk and will do anything to achieve his goal. And Dervahl is a maniac who wants to see the world burn. But why are they helping each other?” Aloy understood that Sylens needed someone to build his world, but why Dervahl would help him? What did Sylens offered back?

“Hydrogen battery cells provide clean energy, but I’m afraid they are also a weapon” Gaia used the computer in the Lyceum area to show some pictures to Aloy, and then she saw it: a bomb.

“Wait. This works as a bomb too?” Aloy was sitting on the chair, but she felt as if there was no ground under her. Her body was cold and she was afraid. Okay Aloy, don’t panic. Focus. Breathe in… and out. “Gaia… could they bring HADES back?”

“HADES uses specific protocols that I do not have control”

Aloy was in silence again, thinking. What was happening that she couldn’t see? What was the connection here? She needed more information.

“Sylens mentioned something about a third extinction. What does he mean? Are Dervahl and Sylens planning something to destroy mankind?” Aloy knew Dervahl was crazy and he was able to think about a plan that meant more than just revenge, but was Sylens getting to that point too?

What she heard from Gaia almost made her heart stop. “I’m sorry, Aloy, but I’m not authorized to share information about the attempts in terraforming process”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's late today and I'm sorry for that. I'm studying and I'm also a teacher, and here we are finishing the semester / year. It's been a little crazy. Well, 2020 has been crazy, right?  
> I hope you like the new chapter! To everybody who has made until here: thanks for all the support!


End file.
